


Better Weather

by diydyke



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BBD, Beta Waverly, F/F, Omega Wynonna, Revenge, Violence, girl penis nicole, gonna be nasty, lots of fucking, nicole gonna be an ass for a bit but with good reason, she gotta big one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 62,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diydyke/pseuds/diydyke
Summary: When Nicole Haught's wife and unborn child are collateral damage from BBD's fight with a notorious gang led by Bobo Del Rey, Wynonna helps the alpha track down who exactly is responsible for their deaths.  It leads them back to Wynonna's hometown of Purgatory and her sister whom she hasn't seen in years, whose been leading a perfectly planned, placid life, up until now.





	1. If They Aren't Fucking, They're Fighting

This was the night.Waverly had thought it through, planned it through and she would be going through with it this time. 

 

Perry had been so patient with her, how could she put him off any longer?As a friend, he’d supported her through nursing school and her wretched, arduous residency.He’d been there with a sack lunch, shoulder to cry on, rides to and from the hospital when it rained.She’d known him more than half her life.He was safe, he was sweet, he was Perry.

 

He’d finally broken her down after a long, exceptionally hard 36 hour shift and she’d agreed to be his girlfriend and since then, he’d taken the back burner so much in the last few months, she’d forgotten he was even there sometimes.But not tonight.Tonight, he would be right there on the front burner, with the gas turned up high, flames licking the pot. _Okay, Waverly enough with the crude metaphor._

 

She had music on, candles lit, her best lingerie on.She’d showered, shaved, had two quick shots of the good stuff she saved when she didn’t want to be hung over.As she heard his tale-tell _‘shave and a haircut_ ’ knock she knew there was no going back.She owed him this, right?

 

“Wow, babe, you look… and the candles?Is that Sade playing?”He asks in quick succession as he grins widely at her in that familiar clueless, puppy dog way.

 

“I know I haven’t been fair to you recently with the new job and how I told you how I wanted to wait…” _Until what?S_ he really hadn’t been able to nail that down, but she was tired of it regardless.Her mind refused to think of this night more as ripping off the bandaid than finally being ready to give herself to the man who had been and done all a loving boyfriend could do.

 

She should have had that third shot.

 

“Is this all for me?”He asks like he’d walked into his mother’s kitchen and saw a freshly made cake.

 

“Yes, silly.”She looks meaningfully into his eyes as her arms go up and around his neck.“I’m ready now.”She says with a smile she hopes conveys what she just said.

 

“Ohhh.”He says, and rubs his hands together excitedly once it dawns on him what she means before they go around her waist.

 

“You want something to drink?”She asks as she reaches up and pecks him on the lips and walks over to her modest liquor cabinet. _Please want something to drink._

 

“If you are having something.”He answers as he plops himself down on the couch. 

 

She brings out her bottle of the good stuff, taking a deep swig before bringing out two tumblers and pouring two fingers in each glass.

 

“Here’s to us.”She says with a grin, trying to ignore the overeagerness in his eyes and the feeling she’s going to be definitely and depressingly, very disappointed in tonight.

 

-

 

 

“We’re almost there, Haught.”Wynonna says way too loud in panic at the woman clutching her sloppily wrapped gut.

 

She taps her fingers feverishly on the side of the steering wheel, praying her sister first, still lives at the homestead, and second, has finished enough of her nursing school to save her friend and colleague from bleeding out.

 

She rips into the entrance and lays on the pedal when she sees lights and two cars parked outside the old house.She brings the car to as gentle a stop as she could on the dirt road, ignoring the menacing groan from the redhead as she lurches forward.

 

“Come on, goddamn it.”Wynonna grunts as she finally throws open her truck’s perpetually sticky passenger door and wraps her arms around the redhead’s chest under her armpits as she apparently has lost the ability to move her limbs. 

 

She lets out a series of pitiful whimpers and groans as Wynonna huffs and curses her way up the stairs with 140 lbs of nearly dead weight.

 

“Waverly!!”She yells as she donkey kicks at the door as her hands are full of the nearly six foot, drunk and bleeding alpha.

 

-

 

Waverly pushes at Perry’s shoulder when she hears a loud engine careening up towards the house.She slides out from under him and pulls on a robe when she hears one car door slam then another half a minute later.

 

She’s halfway down the stairs when she hears someone yelling her name and then kicking the door.She pauses for a moment and then she hears her name again and recognizes her sister Wynonna’s voice yelling it.

 

She’s got the door open and eyes straining to take in what her sister is doing.

 

“Wynonna?”She asks needlessly and steps aside as she drags a body into the living room.“What are you doing here?Who the hell is this?”She asks in alarm as she pulls the tie on her robe tighter as she goes to the prone woman, immediately going into nurse mode before Perry even comes down the stairs, fully dressed sans shoes.

 

 

“Hey, baby girl.. good to see you.This here is my colleague, Nicole.We.. uh.. got into a bar fight.Long story… can you.. patch her up?”The older, raven haired woman asks, bright blue eyes nervous and hopeful.

 

“I… did she get stabbed?”She asks as she rolls her over and sees the crude bandage around her mid-section sliding down to reveal a well-bleeding puncture wound about 2 inches wide.

 

“Yep.Some giant shithead with a four inch blade.”She says distractedly as she kneels at her head.

 

“Perry.Perry!”Waverly yells at her slack-jawed boyfriend, finally tearing his attention off the bleeding woman.“Go up to my bathroom linen closet.Grab the big black bag.”She instructs as she begins to carefully undo the rest of the bandaging.

 

There are a thousand questions running through Waverly’s mind, but they settle to the back of it as she assesses the wound.

 

“You sure about the blade length?”Waverly asks, looking up to her sister skeptically.The look on Wynonna’s face tells Waverly _she_ should be skeptical as well.

 

“Why the hell didn’t you take her to the hospital.”Waverly asks as she opens up her bag Perry put in front of her and begins to pull on some gloves and grab some antiseptic and gauze.

 

“You know, police report… blah, blah.Besides, I was hoping you could just patch her up, with being a nurse student and all.”Wynonna says as she sits down on the couch and pulls one of the empty tumblers towards her and helps herself to the last of Waverly’s good stuff.“You _can_ patch her up right?”Wynonna asks, eyes wide and voice unsure as she’s slowly becoming more sober.

 

“Well, this wound is a fucking mess, but I don’t see any organ damage.She needs a goddamn hospital.”Waverly mutters as she pulls open the wound as much as she dares with some forceps to get a better look.It’ll need a lot of stitches.”She says busily as she pulls out the rest of what she needs.“And I’m a full-fledged nurse now.”Waverly says, finally looking up at her sister, her mild irritation turning to anger when she sees her polishing off the rest of her bottle.

 

“Hey!”She complains and Wynonna just shrugs. 

 

“Sorry, baby girl.How you been the last two years?”Wynonna asks as if they were having a reunion picnic.

 

“I’ve been great, now get over here and help me.First, go wash your hands though.”Waverly bosses as she lays the sterile towels around the wound and starts swabbing the area with Betadine.

 

“She have any allergies?”Waverly asks as she readies the vial of lidocaine.

 

“I have no idea and save that, she won’t need it.”Wynonna smirks as she points to Nicole’s flaccid face, drool leaking from her lips.

 

Waverly shrugs and puts the lidocaine back.“If she wakes up and moves, it’s on you.”She says testily.

“Fine.”Wynonna grouses and comes back, hands up in the air like she’s scrubbed in for surgery.

 

“Grab some gloves and open that suture towel.Perry, go over to her face and make sure she doesn’t wake up and move.”Waverly barks out the instructions as she opens up her suture tray.

 

“What do I do if she does?”Perry asks in alarm.

 

“Cold cock her.”Wynonna supplies helpfully.

 

“Good god.”Waverly mumbles as she sets to work cleansing the area with generous amount of betadine.“You owe me a new rug too.”Waverly says as she lays in the first stitch as her sister looks on with rapt interest and Perry turns away, mouth puckering every few moments or so.

 

 

Mercifully the redhead doesn’t wake up and when Waverly’s done, she bandages the wound and instructs Wynonna to set up the couch so Nicole can recover on it instead of the now blood soaked rug.

 

“I’m assuming you two were going to crash her tonight anyway?”Waverly asks irritation evident in her voice as her sister comes back with some extra sheets and a blanket.

 

Wynonna looks at her a long moment and then leans into her conspiratorially and asks in what she probably intended to be a whisper but came out more like an announcement.“Did interrupt some boot-knockin’?”

 

She looks over at Perry who is busily tossing the sheet over the couch.“Didn’t get that far.”She mumbles with a sigh, although she’s not entirely sure she’s all that pressed about it.

“Let’s get your friend out of her bloody clothes.I think I have some of daddy’s old clothes in the back of the downstairs closet.”Waverly mentions as she kneels down and begins to take the redhead’s boots off.

 

“I’ll… just keep making the bed.”Perry says as he watches Waverly remove her socks and start on her jeans.

 

Wynonna comes back with some old Purgatory Police Academy sweats and plops them down on the coffee table.“I could have done that, baby girl.”Wynonna says in what sounds like genuine concern.It makes Waverly look up as Wynonna kneels next to her friend’s head and starts on her shirt.

 

“Not a big deal.I deal with this kind of stuff on the regular.”Waverly states as she unzips the fly of the woman’s… _alpha_ woman’s jeans.

 

“Whoa.”She says in surprise when she sees the rather large bulge in the woman’s bloody briefs.

 

“Yeah, Nicole’s an alpha.”Wynonna rejoins in an awkward sing-songy tone as she struggles to pull the sweatshirt over Nicole’s unconscious form.

 

“Great.”Waverly huffs as she continues with removing the jeans but leaving the underwear, blood stains be damned.“If they aren’t fucking, they’re fighting.”She murmurs the words her mama used to say of their kind.She should know, her real daddy was a piece of work, causing her mama all kinds of sorrow she suffered in secret until she drove her truck into a steep ravine.

 

Wynonna hears her sister’s words but chooses to ignore them.She’d like to say Nicole is different, but she’d be lying.Her old friend had indeed been relying heavily on her alpha nature these past few months but Wynonna couldn’t really blame her after what the redhead had endured.

 

“She just needs to sleep it off.We’ll be out of your hair by morning.”Wynonna says quietly.

 

“It’s technically your house too, Wynonna.”Waverly reasons, her tone and eyes softening at her sister’s words.

 

“I know, but you’ve been living here and I should have let you know we were coming to town…” She continues in that puppy dog contrite way Waverly was used to when her sister would blow into town unannounced.

 

“Yes, you should have.”Waverly admonishes dutifully, tempting Wynonna to roll her eyes, but she refrains.

 

“Hi Perry.”Wynonna says cheerily, changing course completely and holding her hand out to the man who had been in her sister’s life in some capacity since they were kids.

 

“Hi Wynonna.”He grins politely.There’s a beat of silence and then he sucks in a dramatic breath and slaps his hands on his thighs.“Well, let me help you guys get her up on the couch and then I’ll see myself out.I’m sure you two have some catching up to do.”

 

“Thanks, Per.”Waverly says with a grateful, tired smile as Wynonna finishes pulling up the alpha’s borrowed sweatpants.The three manage to get her on the couch, careful not to tear her stitches and Wynonna places a blanket over her as Waverly walks Perry to the door.

 

“Raincheck?”Waverly says with a contrite smile and Perry just chuckles. 

 

“Sure thing, Waves.”He leans down and gives her a chaste kiss, gathers his shoes and waves goodbye to Wynonna.

 

“So, he finally wear you down or what?”Wynonna smirks as she walks over to the liquor cabinet.

 

“Perry’s been there for me.”Waverly responds with only mild defensiveness.It makes Wynonna stop in her tracks and looks at her sister with a pained expression but Waverly’s too tired to soothe her sister’s guilt at her words.

 

“Tonight was going to be our first time.”She redirects, trying to make herself sound disappointed but her sister sees right through her.

 

“You know you don’t _owe_ him right?Just like you didn’t _owe_ that asshat Champ your virginity just because he pursued you fresh out of puberty.”Wynonna states.

 

Waverly pins her sister with a withering stare.“I damn well _know_ that, Wynonna.Unlike Omegas or Alphas, I’m not ruled by my goddamn genitals.I choose who I give myself too.”She nearly growls, anger bubbling over at the overt defensiveness she hears in her own voice.

 

Wynonna stares dumbly at her for a second and then slides down on her haunches and continues scouring the liquor cabinet.“I assume you meant to offend me.”She says lowly over her shoulder and Waverly thinks to apologize, but it’s late and she’s tired and she has this ominous feeling her life is about to be ceremoniously upended by her sister’s return.

 

“Goodnight, Wynonna.”Waverly sighs heavily.“Wake me if your friend develops a fever or starts bleeding again.”

 

“Hey.”She hears as her foot hits the first step.“Thank you.And I have missed you, baby girl.”The raven haired Omega smiles with a sad earnestness that tugs at Waverly’s perpetually abused heart.

 

“Missed you too, Wy.”

 

 

 


	2. How Do You Take Your Toast?

Morning sunlight streams in, hitting the redheaded alpha square in the face until she can see the orange glow from inside her eyelids. 

 

“What the fuck?Where the fuck am I?”Nicole slurs but it’s more out of disorientation than drunkenness.She goes to sit up but sucks in a ragged breath at the stab of pain and collapses back down onto the couch.She looks down and sees she’s in someone else’s clothes and she’s got an impressive amount of bandaging around her lower abdomen.Before complete panic consumes her though, she sees Wynonna’s trademark leather jacket with her tactical belt with gun in the holster slung over it. _We must have made it to the Earp Homestead_ , Nicole muses. 

 

She closes her eyes as snippets of the night before comes back and her jaw sets as she remembers what had happened.

 

_She and Wynonna are in a biker bar outside of Wynonna’s hometown, hot on the heels of Bobo Del Rey and his inner circle as they try and stay one step ahead of the law, and them._

 

_Normally, she doesn’t drink, especially when she’s on a job.But this is no ordinary job and she just wants to escape her reality for a bit.So, after Wynonna promises her she’ll stay out of dark alleyways and hidden corridors lest an alpha wants to try his luck with her, Nicole orders a Jack and Coke and then another, and then another._

 

_Her world eventually begins tilting and she has to concentrate when Wynonna tells her there are some of Bobo’s boys in the bar as well._

 

_“They’re the low rungs, they won’t know anything.”Wynonna reminds as Nicole tries to stand and push her way away from the bar._

 

_“Don’t give a shit.”She says, eyes all fire with drunk indignation.“They all need to pay.”She seethes, digging deep to find any remnants of her soberness._

 

_“Nicole.”Wynonna says, low and in warning, but she knows it will do no good.Nicole sober these days is a frightening proposition, but drunk Nicole is incapable of sound reasoning._

 

_She slow walks around by the pool tables, trying to pick up on any conversations the Revenant losers are having and she stops when she hears one mention Del Rey._

 

_Before he even knows what’s happening, he’s grabbed by his dingy leather vest collar and slammed back-first onto the pool table.His eyes go from shocked to enraged to frightened as his words are muffled by a gun in his mouth._

 

_“Nicole!”Wynonna yells as she braces her hands against the pool table, desperate to call Nicole back so she doesn’t do something that will get her hauled off for a night in the drunk tank or arrested for killing without cause._

 

_She looks up for just a second and hears a man begin to laugh.It’s the guy the loser was talking to._

 

_“Oh, you’re the ex-marshall who’s wife got…” He sneers with yellow teeth as he runs his finger across his neck.Nicole’s attention shifts from the man lying on the pool table to him._

 

_“You say one more word about my wife and I’m gonna put a bullet through your dick.”She growls._

 

_He raises his hands in surrender, but continues to watch her with the nasty sneer still on his face._

 

_“What do you know about it?”Wynonna asks him, her eyes flying to an incredulous Nicole._

 

_“Which the fuck is it, ladies?”He chuckles and takes a swig of beer slowly._

 

_Nicole trains her gun back on the pool table guy and gives a short nod.Worth a try if he does have any information._

 

_“Well, I heard that the kid she was carryin’ wasn’t even yours.”He smirks but it is instantly wiped off his face as his hands go to his crotch as he lets out an ungodly high scream._

 

_Wynonna’s eyes go round in shock as the bar patrons begin to spill out through the exits at the sound of a gunshot._

 

_“What the fuck Nicole?”Wynonna bellows as she makes her way around the pool table to grab her friend and beat it.Before she gets halfway there though the guy on the pool table pulls a knife and sticks it in Nicole’s gut before scrambling off the table, grabbing his now dick-less friend and dragging him out._

 

_“Goddamn it, Nicole.”Wynonna murmurs in a panic as she grabs some cocktail napkins and literally shoves them into the profusely bleeding wound and leads a heavily leaning Nicole out to her truck._

 

Nicole’s hands go up to her face and she scrubs at it in tired anger, the dick-less asshole’s words ringing in her ears. _‘…wasn’t even yours.’_

 

It wasn’t the first time she’d heard one of those asshats say that and now it has her wondering and it compounds all of her emotions: anger, sadness, guilt and she feels like she’s drowning in them as she tries to focus on the one thing that’s keeping her from putting a bullet in her own mouth, kill Bobo and all of his lieutenants.

 

She moves to her side gingerly and slides to an upright position and finally stands slowly.Her hand goes to her gut and she feels an uncomfortable tug.She pulls off the bandage and sees a neat row of stitches closing the wound.

 

“Who the hell did this?”She wonders allowed as she replaces the bandage gently, knowing full well Wynonna wouldn’t have taken her to a hospital and Wynonna certainly couldn’t manage such neat stitches.

 

“Me.”Waverly says as she steps into the living room from the kitchen with a mug of coffee in her hand.“Waverly Earp.”She says with a small nod as she rounds the couch and comes to stand near the woman.“Wow you’re tall.”Comes unbidden out of the brunette’s mouth.

 

“No, I’m Nicole.”She deadpans.“Nice work.”She says, impressed as she looks down into expressive hazel eyes.“You must be Wynonna’s sister then.The nursing student?”Nicole ventures as she watches the smaller woman get into her personal space, hand her the mug of coffee and reach for the bandage.She pauses when she sees the redhead tense and take half a step back.

 

“May I check?”Waverly asks, absently forgetting to confirm the alpha’s educated guess as to her relation to Wynonna and to correct the fact she’s no longer a student.

 

“Um, sure.”Nicole says and stands still.Waverly lifts the bottom of the sweatshirt and begins to pull off the bandage, noting it needs to be changed anyway, so she removes it completely, looking up to the redhead as she pulls off the adhesive tape.

 

“Sorry.”She mutters, knowing it probably didn’t feel good.She perches on the edge of the coffee table to get eye level with it and get better light on it.She only briefly notices the healthy sized bulge in her sweatpants as she continues to inspect the wound for any puss or inflammation.

 

“Looks really good.”Waverly states with a bit of surprise as she rises from her spot and reaches over to grab a new gauze pad and some tape.She spreads a thin layer of antibiotic on the pad and then gently presses it to the wound.She looks up again, worried she caused pain, but the redhead is just looking down, stoic expression as she holds the bottom of her sweatshirt up with one hand, coffee mug in the other.

 

“Thanks for this.I really hate hospitals.” Nicole says as Waverly finishes adhering the pad to her skin with the tape.

 

“Yes, well, glad I happened to be home.”She answers evenly and stands to her full height.“Want something to eat?I was going to make some eggs and toast.”She says as she backs away and heads into the kitchen again.

 

“Do you know where Wynonna is?”Nicole calls after her as she follows her.

 

“Still asleep.”Waverly says, pointing to the short hallway to the redhead’s right.

 

“Okay.I’m just gonna go use the bathroom first.”Nicole says and Waverly turns fully to her.

 

“Bathroom’s at the end.”Waverly responds, looking after the tall alpha as she gives a small nod and smile before turning that direction.

 

“Well, she’s got the personality of a piece of toast.”Waverly mutters to herself as she opens the fridge with a shake of her head.“But wow, she’s a looker.” 

 

“You still talk to yourself, baby girl?”Wynonna chuckles as she walks into the kitchen in just a pair of skimpy undies and a thin tank top.

 

Waverly whips around, hoping Wynonna didn’t hear her actual words.She watches her older sister shuffle over to the coffee maker with a wide yawn so she seems in the clear.

 

“Aren’t you afraid to parade around an alpha like that?Or are you two…” Waverly ventures, brows raised in curiosity.

 

“First, no way are we…” Wynonna shudders at the thought, “… and second, not all alphas are out of control animals.”She defends her friend, even though Nicole _has_ been relatively out of control for a while now.

 

Waverly acknowledges the information in a non-committal grunt as she makes her way over to the stove and turns it on and begins to crack and scramble eggs with practiced ease as Wynonna plops down at the small breakfast nook.

 

“So, you gonna tell me why you are in town?Why your redheaded friend has a stab wound and seems to not really be pressed about it?”Waverly asks over her shoulder.

 

“Nicole is an ex-marshall, so stuff like that comes with the territory.We are both bounty hunters now, tracking down a lead.I was planning on having a much less dramatic homecoming, Waves, honest.”Wynonna says honestly.“And I’m sorry again about not giving you a heads up.This guy we’re chasing, he’s pretty unpredictable and we want to get him pretty bad.”Wynonna states with as much detail as she wants to get into with her baby sister.

 

“Who is he?”Waverly asks, shutting off the stove and plating the eggs as she hears another voice answer.

 

“Bobo Del Rey.”Nicole says as she walks back into the kitchen, face and hands a bit pink and shiny from apparently being scrubbed with soap and hot water.

 

“Daddy used to have run ins with him, didn’t he?When he was Sheriff?”Waverly recalls, eyes wide with interest now.

 

Wynonna only nods, not liking to remember her father at all.

 

“Well, Del Rey’s a whole lot worse now.He’s a fucking monster.”Nicole seethes and Wynonna gives her a look.Nicole begins to take a seat silently and then thinks better of it when she feels her abdomen tighten.Instead she turns to Waverly and asks if she needs any help.

 

Waverly’s eyes widen in surprise and then she motions to the bread box.“Can you stick some bread in the toaster for us, please?”Waverly asks as she switches positions with Nicole so she can set the eggs down and get some butter out of the fridge.She can feel the tense, angry almost, energy pouring off of the alpha but strangely doesn’t feel fearful of her.

 

“How do you take your toast?”She hears the redhead ask and turns around, thoughtful. 

 

“Uh, whatever it’s set at, I guess.”Waverly answers.

 

“Wynonna?”Nicole asks, looking at her friend with a nearly imperceptable wry smile.

 

Wynonna just shakes her head and Waverly watches the exchange, figuring it must be some kind of inside joke.She waits, wondering if they’ll let her in on it, but the moment passes as Nicole takes the first couple of pieces to the table.

 

Waverly watches the redhead move around pretty gingerly and nearly holds her breath as she watches her lower herself into the chair opposite her.

 

Nicole looks up and catches her staring at her.“High pain tolerance and quicker than normal healing are a very large asset in my line of work.”She supplies with a small, tentative smile.It’s the first Waverly’s seen on the woman and she’s surprised at how drastically it transforms her face.She imagines if it was a full-blown smile, she’d have some pretty pronounced dimples.

 

“Well, I guess that’s good then.”Waverly answers lamely, rolling her eyes at herself internally.

 

“It is.”The redhead echoes and this time Waverly gets a wide, wry grin and she’s shocked at how it shoots a line of arousal straight to her groin.


	3. Viktor and Rolf Flowerbomb and Betadine

Wynonna sits opposite Nicole as she watches her clean her 9mm methodically.She weighs the risk of bringing up what the loser in Bobo’s gang had said to Nicole about her wife and unborn child, knowing it has to bother her.Concern her, even.It wasn’t the first time they’d heard the rumor and Wynonna is wondering where her partner’s head is at because lord knows the redheaded alpha doesn’t offer a whole lot of insight into her thought processes outside of _'Bobo needs to answer for what he did.’_ Before she can decide though, Nicole speaks.

 

“You didn’t tell me your sister was hot.”Nicole offers without looking up at the raven haired omega.Wynonna is a bit thrown by the statement, but quickly responds.

 

“She’s straight, has a boyfriend, is a beta and I’ll shoot your dick off if you call her hot again, Haught.”Wynonna warns only half jokingly.

 

“Easy there.Just stating facts, ma’am.”She says with that stupid, lazy grin.

 

“Well, there’a a lot more than looks to her.Despite the shit sandwich of a life she’s had, she’s really doing well.She’s strong.”Wynonna notes with sad pride.She hasn’t been in contact with her sister very much in the last couple of years, but she can see she’s really built a life for herself here in Purgatory.She just hopes they can locate where Bobo is hiding and take him and his circle out before things bleed out into the town.Literally.

 

“Well, she’s one hell of a nurse.I don’t think I’ll even have much of a scar.”The alpha says as she gingerly rubs at the quickly healing wound.

 

“But I thought chicks dig scars.”Wynonna rejoins with a smirk.

 

“Chicks don’t even notice my scars once they get an eyeful of this.”She laughs as she leans back a bit and grabs her crotch.

 

Wynonna just shakes her head with an exasperated sigh and small smirk.She’s past the point of trying to psychoanalyze how the alpha could just fuck almost anything with tits and a twat after what had happened to her wife a little over six months ago.She supposes it’s a coping mechanism, or grief gone unchecked.All she knows is that as long as it’s consensual, she stays out of the alpha’s business.So far it hasn’t interfered with their quest to get Del Rey, either.

 

“Well, finish polishing your shaft and we’ll head out to Pussy Willows.That nasty joint is bound to have someone who knows something about where the fuck Bobo is hiding out.”

 

~

 

“Sorry again about the other night.”Waverly apologizes as Perry lets her in.She’s just gotten off a long, multi-night shift and the last thing she wants to do is go back to the homestead.For reasons she can’t fathom, or doesn’t want to fathom, she finds herself rather uncomfortable around the redheaded alpha and would rather leave her and her sister to their own devices. 

 

“No worries.Everything okay?”He asks in his perpetually warm and concerned voice.

 

“Yes.Just, they’re staying there and I didn’t want to get in the way…”Waverly says as she shucks her coat and hangs it up.

 

“Oh, I thought you maybe wanted to try again… you know.. what they interrupted.”He says with what Waverly should think is a sexy pout, but it just comes across as passive aggressive whining.

 

She yawns and he immediately becomes placative.“I’m sorry, you must be exhausted.Want me to draw you a bath?”He asks and begins the walk to the bathroom before she can even answer.

_He’s so good to me.Why can’t I be in love with him_ , she wonders sadly as she calls to him with a ‘Thank you, Perry.’

 

 

In ten minutes, she’s undressing and slipping into the tub.She knows she should invite him in and they could chat while she soaks, but her need to just be alone and quiet with her thoughts wins out.He seems to take the hint and leaves her with a couple of lit candles and a towel with the promise he’s only a soft call away. 

 

Once again she thanks him and as she hears the door click, her thoughts begin to run through the hectic days and evenings she’s just had at the hospital.Her mind catches on someone who came in with multiple stab wounds that she helped stabilize before he’d gone to surgery and then her mind inevitably turned to Nicole and she wondered how she was doing with her wound.She’d told Wynonna to call her if there were any complications, but it seems she’s fine.

 

Her mind then turns to her reaction to the redhead at breakfast that day after.She’d heard and read all about alpha’s and omega’s and how they were biologically in tune with each other.How their animalistic instincts were long carryovers from when all were either omegas or alphas.She, as a beta, didn’t get heats or give off or smell pheromones.So how can she explain the arousal that seemingly came out of nowhere with just a dimpled grin coming from the alpha?

 

She lets her head drop gently back onto the edge of the tub and she closes her eyes, feeling a pull of sleep.Then an image of Nicole’s cock, stuffed and straining those loose sweats comes into her mind and unconsciously her hand wanders to her pussy.She strokes long and languidly until she’s shuddering and moaning quietly, suddenly remembering she’s in her boyfriend’s bathroom, fantasizing about someone else.

 

“Everything alright, Waverly?”She hears from the other side of the door.

 

Her cheeks color in embarrassment as she sits up a bit.“Yep, just kinda fell asleep and had a weird dream.I’ll be out in a minute.”She says quickly.

 

 

Later that night, her shame is so overwhelming she finally gives in to Perry.To her dismay however, she finds her mind wandering as Perry slowly makes love to her.He’s gentle, kind, all the things she figured he’d be.But it isn’t enough.When its over, she barely notices she hadn’t orgasmed.He seems genuinely saddened by this and when he returns after disposing the condom, she sleepily tells him perhaps in the morning.

 

As he pulls her to him and buries his face in her hair, she feels like the worst person in the world.

 

~

 

Nicole sits at the bar, head on a swivel looking for any greasy biker types that have the tell-tale red-eyed demon tattoo that all of Bobo’s gang members have.

 

“God, this place smells like piss, puke and cum.”Wynonna whines after she returns from the bathroom.She slides into a bar stool and puts her hand down in a puddle of liquid.

 

“You forgot stale beer.Did you frequent this place?Work at it?”Nicole grins lecherously.

 

“Fuck you.”Wynonna sneers and Nicole gasps incredulously.

 

“You did!”She laughs, a roaring, belly laugh that has Wynonna slapping her knee.Hard.

 

“Not all of us started out knowing exactly what we wanted out of life, okay?”She says, her eyes defiant.

 

“I’m sorry.”Nicole says, her laugh dying down to a chuckle and then regarding Wynonna’s words wistfully. _I’ve always known, I guess.But not anymore._ She begins to recall a memory of her and Shae just starting out.The plans they’d made while lying quietly together, sated… She pushes them away though, not wanting to go down that road anymore.

 

“Whatever.See anyone that looks exceedingly scaly?”Wynonna redirects as she pulls over the new beer the bartender sits down in front of her.

 

“They all do, but no one with the tattoo.”Nicole answers after a few moments.

 

“Fuck this place.Let’s head back.I’m afraid I’ll never get the stench of this place outta my hair.”Wynonna grouses.

 

 

 

~

 

 

A week has gone by since Waverly had slept with Perry the first time and she still feels horrible.They’d had sex a couple more times, but sadly, Waverly realized that her feelings were still the same.She thought she could do this, with him, but the deeper he seems to be falling, the more she wants to pull away.It’s not right for her to keep on.She’d told herself, _just wait and see, see if you feel different after being intimate_.Each time she’d tried desperately to invoke some sort of passion or want, but she knew those were emotions you can’t create out of thin air. 

 

She knows she needs to talk to him, but she puts it off, her busy shifts at the hospital making it easier for her to delay.

 

When she isn’t at the hospital, she does spend time at the homestead.Nicole and Wynonna are rarely there when she is, out chasing leads as to Bobo’s whereabouts and it is a bit of a relief.But that relief comes to a crashing halt one night when she finally takes Chrissy up on an offer to go out to Shorty’s to hang out after one of their shifts.

 

 

“I’m glad you finally came out with me!”Chrissy expresses loudly, already a bit tipsy an hour into their evening.Waverly laughs as she accepts the third sloppy hug of the evening.

 

“It hasn’t been that long.”Waverly says as she sips her drink, taking in the local clientele of Shorty’s.

 

Chrissy leans in and gives Waverly a look.Waverly mirrors it with an expectant smile.

 

“So, how is it going with Perry?”She asks, trying to be coy, but failing miserably.Waverly had honestly forgot she told her she’d finally slept with Perry.

 

“Uh, it’s going okay.”Waverly answers with a shrug.

 

“Just okay?That boy’s been in love with you for-EVER.”She sighs dramatically.Waverly shifts uncomfortably, the guilt coming to the forefront.

 

“I know that.”She snaps.

 

Chrissy looks at her, eyebrows furrowed.“Waves?”She asks, concern overriding her alcohol laced brain.

 

She turns back to Chrissy.“I’m sorry.Just have a lot on my mind.We can talk about it when we aren’t in the middle of Shorty’s getting drunk, okay?”Waverly offers, eyes soft.

 

“Of course.You know I’m always here for you, Waves.”Chrissy says with a big grin.She pulls her friend in for a hug again and Waverly accepts it.They separate and Chrissy calls for another round as Waverly looks around the bar once more, prone to people watching.As her eyes begin to swing back over to Chrissy, she spots Nicole talking to a busty brunette.She watches as Nicole holds herself, dominating the woman’s space, and the woman looks more than happy about it.Waverly stubbornly swallows down a weird feeling of jealously as she continues to watch the two who are obviously into each other.

 

She’s still watching even as Chrissy pushes another drink in front of her.“Whatcha ya staring at?”Chrissy slurs slightly as Waverly turns back around, waving her hand dismissively.

 

“Nothing in particular.”She answers.

 

Halfway into her third drink, she thinks she should go ask Nicole if she’s removed her stitches yet, being that she’s the medical professional that put them in and all.She turns back to where they were standing but sees they are no longer there.A mild stab of disappointment overcomes Waverly and she turns back around to finish her drink as Chrissy yells out the bar tv trivia answer.

 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.”Waverly announces and Chrissy nods, eyes now glued to the trivia questions.

 

She makes her way to the back of the bar, down the long hallway and pushes the door open slowly.She is about two feet into the bathroom and heading to the open stall when she hears steady moaning and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

 

Waverly stifles a giggle before quickly trying to do her business but freezes when she hears a voice that she recognizes and her eyes go round and she bends down just enough to see the busty brunette with one stiletto heel on the ground and then two suede boots she’s seen sitting by her front door the last week.

 

“Quiet, someone’s in the next stall.”She hears Nicole whisper to the other woman.They don’t even break pace though as Waverly hears the stall door creaking rhythmically.Every ounce of self control fights for Waverly _not_ to step up on the toilet seat and look. _I will not,_ she tells herself even as she wipes at the extra moisture suddenly pooling inside her pussy lips.

 

So she compromises.After she wipes again and before flushing, she bends down as far as she can and looks under the stall.She can’t see much, but can tell that Nicole must be holding the woman’s left leg up as she drills into her at a quickening pace. 

 

Nicole’s other hand must be on the woman’s mouth now too as Waverly hears only muffled grunts and whines from the woman getting fucked hard by the alpha if the stiletto on the ground lifting with every push from Nicole’s hips is any indication.Waverly can’t tear herself away as Nicole begins to breath heavily in short sharp rasps and her pace goes into overdrive as the door hinge creaks wildly.

 

Suddenly, she pushes in hard and stays in that position as the woman screams against Nicole’s big hand.There’s about five seconds of no motion and then suddenly there’s a loud ‘slurp’ and then Waverly’s mouth goes agape as she sees a splash of bodily fluids hit the ground.

 

“Did it break?!”The woman whisper-shouts.

 

“No, just filled the fucking thing is all.It happens to alphas.Can never find the big reservoir tips in small fucking towns like this.”She hears Nicole whisper back in exasperation.Waverly then sits up tall on the toilet, unsure what to do next.She’s been sitting silently for about five minutes.

 

She’s contemplating sitting this out until they are gone when she hears the familiar sound of a condom being removed and then a rather large splash in the toilet followed by a flush.She sees this as her chance to flee and quickly flushes as well and rockets out of the stall, skipping the sink and going out the door just as she hears the other stall door unlock.

 

She quickly makes her way back to Chrissy, flushed and aroused.

 

“Thought you fell in.”Chrissy mumbles drunkenly, still very much into the trivia game.

 

“Ha, ha.”She says sarcastically and orders another drink.The hallway becomes a magnet to her eyes and she feels them snapping back every few seconds.Finally, she sees Nicole saunter out, her hand subtly going to the fly of her jeans as she adjusts slightly.Waverly swallows hard. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ She wonders as she feels a new flood in her panties and her nipples stiffen painfully.

 

She downs a third of her drink and her eyes follow Nicole as she posts up by the pool table.She’s surprised to see the brunette walk out of the bathroom, talk to Nicole for a moment and then take her leave. 

 

“I’ll be right back.”Waverly says to Chrissy as she slams the rest of her drink and slides off her stool.She barely registers Chrissy’s distracted response as her feet begin to take her to where Nicole is chalking a pool cue.

 

“Fancy meeting you here.”Waverly says by way of greeting when she’s about a foot from Nicole’s elbow.

 

Nicole turns, completely unsurprised at the presence of her and gives her a sly grin.“Didn’t want to say hi in the bathroom?”

 

Waverly’s eyes snap shut and open wide as she stumbles for a response.“How’d you know it was me?”She squeaks out, shocked and embarrassed.

 

“Saw you sitting with your friend earlier and…” She taps her nose with another of those goddamned dimpled grins, “Viktor and Rolf Flowerbomb and Betadine.”

 

Waverly shakes her head in disbelief as she feels color rise to her cheeks.“Can’t believe you could concentrate on scent with how you were going at it with that woman.”Waverly responds, chafed that she was caught and annoyed at how smug Nicole is acting.

 

“You sound jealous or judgmental.Which one is it?”Nicole asks casually as she turns her full attention to the beta.

 

Waverly’s drunk mind wants to take Nicole’s hand, shove it down her pants and ask her if she can tell, but mercifully, the sober part of Waverly’s brain kicks that thought out of her mind.

 

“Neither, just concerned is all.Are your stitches still in?”She asks, internally beaming with pride at her smooth redirect.

Something unreadable passes over Nicole’s face and she lifts her shirt to reveal the wound that is almost completely closed, but the stitches still remain.

 

“Those need to come out or they’ll start to get infected.”Waverly says as she automatically goes into nurse mode, leaning down and in to inspect them with a light touch about an inch from the sutures.She looks up at Nicole in surprise when she feels the alpha suck in a breath at her touch.

 

“Does it hurt?”Waverly asks, concerned.

 

“No.”Nicole answers cryptically.

 

“Well, I’m in no shape to remove them tonight.How about tomorrow morning, first thing?”Waverly asks.

 

Nicole knows good and well she can remove them herself, she’d just kind of forgotten about them.But the chance to have the beautiful nurse close to her again makes her blood sing, even after her little bathroom tryst.

 

“Sure.I’ll be camped on your couch as usual.”Nicole grins.

 

 


	4. Might Feel a Little Tug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys enjoying so far? It'll pick up soon. Comments bring me life! lol

Waverly wakes from a hot, sexy dream where _she_ was the busty brunette in the stall being fucked senseless by Nicole.Now stone cold sober,she rolls over with a frustrated sigh, exasperated with herself. 

 

She disliked alphas, generally.She learned how they were from her mother and she’d forever soured Waverly on the notion that any of them were loyal or into anyone but themselves.But here she is getting wet over a goddamned alpha.A female alpha.A cocky, promiscuous, beautiful redheaded alpha. And she was getting more than wet.She was getting intrigued and she barely knew anything about her except she had a high pain tolerance and liked to fuck in public bathrooms. 

 

“Ugh.”She grimaces dramatically and ambles to the bathroom to brush her teeth, her mind so preoccupied she goes down to remove Nicole’s sutures in just her nightgown and silk robe.

 

She starts padding down the stairs, expecting Nicole to be awake, but sighs when she sees she is still passed out on the couch in a tank top and loose boxers with a blanket shoved to the bottom of the couch.And in those boxers, she spots a raging hard on.

 

“Seriously?”She whispers incredulously and is about to just go back upstairs, not daring to want to wake her in that state.She begins to ascend up the stairs when she hears the redhead moan.Against her better judgement, she pauses, turns and looks.

 

She’s rooted to the stair tread as her eyes follow the redhead’s hand as it moves from behind her head down her torso and slides it under the waistband with practice ease, her eyes still closed and her breathing even and measured.

 

Waverly feels a jolt to her gut and lower as Nicole pulls her cock from it’s confines and begins stroking lazily.She figures Nicole is endowed, but _good lord_.She unconsciously licks her lips and eases her self down on the second to top step, eyes glued to the redhead stroking herself.

 

She resists the urge to reach up under her nightgown and touch herself as Nicole’s strokes become faster paced.Soon Waverly sees her chest rise and fall more rapidly as her eyes stay closed.She jerks erratically now as her brow furrows and suddenly the alpha is erupting all over her shirt, hand and Waverly even sees some fly up to her chin.

 

That makes Nicole’s eyes pop open and she groans and then begins wiping her hand across her chest with a muted, “Ew, Nicole.”

 

If Waverly wasn’t on the verge of coming right there on the top of the stairs she might have giggled.Instead, she scrambles up the stairs as stealthily as she could, pads back to her room, shuts the door and crawls back in bed, fingers in her pussy before she can even take her robe off. 

 

 

Half an hour and a shower later, Waverly finally comes downstairs to see Nicole in some cut-off shorts, t-shirt and blanket and pillow neatly stacked at the end of the couch.

 

She looks up to see Waverly and gives a small nod, patting her stitches.“I’ve got to go meet up with Wynonna and the sheriff soon, can we do these now?”She asks.

 

“Of course.”Waverly says and holds up her medical scissors, snipping them for affect.

 

“Should I just lie down?”Nicole asks and Waverly nods, a flashback of earlier making her cheeks feel hot.

 

Waverly kneels down and watches as Nicole just puts her hands behind her head and closes her eyes.Waverly settles herself and goes into nurse mode, pulling up Nicole’s shirt and inspecting the neat row of stitches she’d put in.

 

“Might feel a little tug.”Waverly warns and Nicole just grunts quietly in acknowledgement.When she clips the first one and pulls it out with a bit of effort, she watches Nicole’s stomach muscles contract.

 

“Did that hurt?”She asks, looking up at her.

 

“Nah, just felt weird.I’m fine.”Nicole says and settles her head back and closes her eyes again.Her mind goes to the last time her wife Shae removed some stitches Nicole had gotten in her brow from and errant piece of glass when an arrest had gone slightly awry.It was before Shae told her she was pregnant but Nicole could already smell the change in her scent.She was beside herself with excitement and kept touching her wife, hands lingering against her waist, crawling up slightly swelled breasts.

 

_“Stop or I’ll poke your eye out with these scissors.”She chuckles._

 

Nicole bites her lip and pushes the memory away. _That’s all gone now… Everything is gone,_ she thinks with angry dismissal and her mood goes from light to combative and despondent in the blink of an eye. 

 

Waverly’s on the third stitch when Nicole speaks.

 

“So how’s your boyfriend?Perry, right?” She asks and Waverly can hear the smirk in her voice.

 

Waverly doesn’t lift her eyes.“He’s fine.”She answers, a bit thrown the alpha would ask about him.

 

“He’s a beta, right?”Nicole continues.“I bet he treats you like a queen, hangs on your every word.”She expounds and Waverly’s jaw tightens because her tone is more condescending than complimentary. 

 

_Fucking alphas_ , Waverly thinks and she responds defensively, greatly annoyed at this one’s audacity.

 

“Well, he doesn’t go around fucking strangers in a bathroom or siring children and leaving them.”Waverly retorts defensively.

 

She jumps back when she feels the alpha sit up and nearly stabs her with the scissors.

 

“Hey, might want to warn me you were getting up.”Waverly barks as she pulls the scissors clear. 

 

“I can get the rest.Thanks.”The redhead says abruptly and makes her way off the couch awkwardly as Waverly moves to stand out of her way.

 

She watches in confused silence as the alpha grabs her clothes from the back of the couch and marches to the bathroom.

 

“What the fuck?”Waverly mutters as she collects the suture clippings up with some gauze and disposes of them in the kitchen before going back up to her room to get ready for her shift.

 

~

 

Nicole fiddles with the packet of sugar as she waits for Wynonna and Sheriff Nedley to meet her at the cafe.Because of Wynonna’s longstanding relationship with the grizzled old lawman, she thought it prudent to inform him of their plans to take Bobo down.

 

Nicole sees them enter the diner and stands to greet the man.

 

“Sheriff.”Nicole greets cordially.

 

“Call me Randy.A friend of Wynonna is a friend of mine.”He says with a grimace that she thinks is supposed to be a grin.

 

“Then call me Nicole.”She says with a nod.

 

They take their seats and Nedley gets right down to business. 

 

“I sure as hell hope it ain’t just you two trying to take them down.”He says.

 

Wynonna and Nicole look at each other and then at him.“Well, we figure he doesn’t have a whole lot of men left, after…” Wynonna gestures vaguely referring to the initial raid by BBD that ended up with several casualties on both sides.

 

“He’s up in those foothills somewhere and he's starting to recruit again.I’ve known that scourge for fifteen years.He’s come home to lick his wounds and rebuild.”Nedley says, shaking his head ruefully.“And fuck if I’m gonna risk the whole small town police force trying to take him down again…. No offense, Wynonna..”Nedley adds apologetically.

 

“No, you are right.”Wynonna nods, remembering those times.How it led to her father hanging up his badge and later drinking himself to death with the shame of it all being too much.It is one of the reasons she’d agreed to go after Bobo with Nicole.She blames him indirectly for her father’s fall, if not his slow suicide.

 

“I know BBD is still reeling from all the losses but I got some favors to call in.”Nicole says after a few seconds of contemplative silence.Wynonna looks at her quizzically.

 

Nedley brightens a bit.“And I know a guy too.Skirts the liquor license on occasion, but he’s a good man, and a hell of gunslinger.But you didn’t hear me recommend him, got it?”

 

Both women nod at the old man and spend the rest of the time speculating where Bobo’s holed up and how they might get a foothold in where he’s recruiting.

 

They are about to leave when Nicole’s phone rings.She looks down and pales a bit.

 

“I have to take this.Wynonna I’ll meet you outside.Randy, nice to meet you.”She says quickly and slips out of the booth answering the phone as she pushes the door open.

 

“Hello Claire.”Nicole says, trying to keep her voice strong and even.She’d been close to Shae’s mother once upon a time.Up until that fateful day when she’d had to make the call the Shae, and her unborn grandchild were killed in the BBD raid.She’d had so little information to tell her, she knew the woman blamed the redhead.Hell, the redhead blamed herself.If she hadn’t brought Shae into her orbit, none of this would have happened.

 

“Hello.. Nicole.I’m sorry to call, but..”

 

That stung.They used to speak every weekend when Shae would call and put her on speaker phone.

 

“No worries, Claire.”Nicole prompted, trying to put the woman at ease.

 

“It’s just that, I’ve received this box.It has some of Shae’s personal affects…It’s from an address I don’t recognize and there’s no name.”She says haltingly.

 

“What kind of things are in the box?”Nicole asks, truly puzzled.Nicole had been the one to personally clean out their apartment and Shae’s office at the hospital.

 

“Hairbrush, phone.Make up, some clothes.”She answers.

 

“A phone?”Nicole asks to clarify, her breathing becoming short.They’d found Shae’s phone not far from her body when they’d done a post-raid sweep and found her in Bobo’s compound.

 

“Yes.Nicole, who had these things?”Claire asks worriedly.

 

“I.. I don’t know.Can you take a picture of everything in the box and send me the address too?”Nicole asks, feeling her heart constrict with dread.

 

~

 

Waverly floats through her shift, mind on the redhead. _For an alpha she sure seems sensitive,_ she thinks, then gets mad all over again when she remembers what she insinuated about Perry.But she knew of course that struck a nerve in her because of her ever present guilt about Perry.  And it is becoming a deafening roar the longer she lets it go on.

 

“Tonight.”She mumbles.“Tonight I will sit down and talk with him.”She confirms to herself and pulls out her phone from her pocket and texts him asking if she could come over after her shift.

 


	5. Hit Home, Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the story? Want more? Please comment!!

Nicole and Wynonna are sitting in a corner booth at Shorty’s which has become their de facto office when they don’t want to talk about Bobo at the homestead.It was also convenient that theaforementioned gunslinger, a real, true old-fashioned gentleman by the name of John Henry (distant relation to _the_ Doc Holliday he quietly admitted), was said owner of the bar.And Wynonna took an instant liking to the unassuming alpha with a bushy mustache and steely blue eyes.

 

Nedley offered them the use of one of the station conference rooms, but Wynonna couldn’t bring herself to go there with any regularity.Too many bad memories.She also didn’t want to spook any of the local flatfoots, as Nicole liked to call them.

 

Nedley did give them access to the PSD databases though, such as they were, and it at least kicked out some names they could start with.Some Wynonna recognized as high school losers she went to school with. _Of course_ … she thinks with a roll of her eyes when they land on a guy named Carl. _Stupid Carl_.

 

She looks over at Nicole who is studying something on her phone.

 

“What do you have?”She asks curiously.

 

“Oh, someone sent Shae’s mom a box with some of her belongings.There was just a short typed up note saying she might want them.No name.The address listed is from the small office building next to the hospital Shae worked.”Nicole says distractedly as she shakes her head and zooms in on one of the articles of clothing.Once she sees more detail, her mind instantly recalls a memory.

 

_Nicole had come home early one afternoon, knowing Shae would be home.She smiles as she hears soft music playing and figures she must be getting some chores done on her day off.She walks quietly to the bedroom door which is half open.She smiles when she sees her swaying in front of their full-length mirror, apparently trying on some lingerie she’d just purchased._

 

_“I like that one.”Nicole says with a crooked grin and Shae lets out a yelp as she turns, completely surprised to see her wife home early._

 

_“Oh, yes, just thought I’d get some new things.”She says with a shrug and small smile as she starts to pull off the revealing cream colored thigh high negligee.“What are you doing home so early?”She asks but Nicole is too wrapped up in looking at her beautiful wife to register her question or the tone in which she asks it._

 

_“Leave it on.”Nicole breathes out as she feels herself get hard._

_Shae bites her lip in hesitation and is seemingly about to protest, but Nicole makes her way to her and presses herself against her.“Please baby.It’s been awhile.”_

 

Nicole swallows hard and puts her phone down, rubbing at her temples.She remembers that negligee for two reasons:She always figured that that was the time they conceived and it was the first and last time she remembers seeing that particular negligee.

 

She begins to get a sinking, disquieting feeling in her gut and try as she might, she can’t push it down.

 

She picks her phone back up and texts Claire, asking her to send her the box, and to make sure the phone is in there.

 

Wynonna watches her type the text and then she puts her phone down and just stares at it.

 

“How about we take a break?Let’s go visit an old friend of mine.”Wynonna grins and Nicole sighs and nods, getting up and shoving her phone into her pocket.

 

~

 

Waverly grimaces when she feels her teeth hit skin, having completely chewed off her thumb nail.It stings and she blows a breath over it before taking another deep breath as she knocks on Perry’s door.

 

“Hey, Waves.I made dinner.”He smiles proudly as he opens the door for her and tosses a hand towel over his shoulder. 

 

_Perhaps I should have told him it was just to talk.Shit._ She thinks as she gives him a big smile.“Great.”

 

She sits across from him and can barely eat as he smiles away, talking about a movie he’s interested in seeing that weekend and if she has thought any more about the trip they talked about last week to go visit his mom.

 

“Perry.I think we need to talk.”She suddenly announces, not wanting to prolong this any longer.He looks up, mouth full of a big bite of chicken cacciatore.

 

He looks on expectantly but as he studies her expression his face falls and he swallows the food in his mouth with a long, slow gulp.

 

“Okay.”He says and wipes his mouth, takes a sip of water and pushes his plate away slightly as Waverly does the same.

 

“Why do I get the feeling I’m not gonna like what you are about to say, Waves?”He asks in that goddamn puppy dog eye way.

 

“Because you _aren’t_ going to like it Perry.I’m so sorry.”Waverly says slowly.

 

 

~

 

 

“See, told you.She’s like a doting grandma, therapist and drill sergeant all in one.”Wynonna smiles widely as they step off her aunt Gus’ front porch.

 

They’d arrived to a fresh baked pie and by the end of the visit, she was a bit tipsy from sampling some of the woman’s latest batch of moonshine and had taken a browbeating when Gus caught her rolling her firing hand over slightly when she was aiming further than 5 yards.

 

_“Coulda had something to do with the quarter pint of moonshine you plied us with_ ** _before_** _taking us out to shoot.”_ Nicole had defended sheepishly.

 

But right before they left, Gus pulled her aside and studied the alpha. _“You’re too young to have eyes that sad.Don’t let the world get you down, kid.There’s always something good out there to hold on to.You just gotta find it again.”_

 

_~_

 

Chrissy smiles sympathetically as she hold up a bag with a couple of different pints of ice cream.

 

“Come on in.”Waverly smiles at her friend.She’d called her when she’d gotten home from Perry’s and Chrissy insisted she come over and she could drown her sorrows with ice cream.She didn’t have the heart there wasn’t much sorrow involved.Guilt, some sadness, sure.Perry had been her rock for years.She’d felt just awful breaking up with him, but in the end, she knew some day he’d thank her.Maybe not any time soon, but there’s someone out there for him that will love him the way he deserves.

 

And perhaps there’s someone out there for her that’s gonna take her breath away and make her heart sing at the mere thought of them.

 

“So, what made you finally do it?”Chrissy asks, truly curious.Until very recently, she didn’t know that Waverly was even having second thoughts about Perry.

 

She gives the question a long thought, studiously ignoring an image of a tall, redhead alpha.She couldn’t really say it was even the alpha specifically as much as it was these feelings she elicited from the beta:Nervousness, fear, excitement, _lust_.

 

Since her first boyfriend, Champ, she realized that what she told her sister about her making her own choices, it wasn’t really true.She’d always felt pressured, obligated to fall into these relationships.They were steady, if not boring.It was what was expected of her. 

 

And they were easy.She’d never found herself overly attached to either Perry or Champ.There was affection and security, but not an emotional connection, or physical want.No quickening heart beat when they came through the door, or desire to see them beyond what she already scheduled and planned around her studies and social life.

 

But never had someone so thoroughly caught her attention as Nicole had.It is beyond physical, she thinks, but damn if she couldn’t get beyond her cocky, rude behavior.She infuriates and intrigues her at the same time and she wonders if it is wise to even act on this attraction.She definitely knows it is not wise though.She’s an alpha, her sister’s friend, only in town to catch Del Rey…

 

Finally, she circles back to Chrissy’s question.Was it meeting Nicole that finally spurred her to make the decision?Or, were the emotions she’s experiencing right now brought on by the redhead a stark reminder that she could have _more?_ She could choose _more_?

 

 

~

 

Nicole ends her call with a small relieved smile.Her team of just her and Wynonna had grown by two with John Henry on board to help them (he had always had beef with Del Rey and would be more than happy to chase him out of town, or into the arms of the law) and now Nicole’s colleague and fellow ex-marshall, Xavier Dolls.He too had become completely disillusioned with BBD and their practices and had quit right after Nicole.He’d been floating around taking security consulting jobs since and welcomed the chance to finish the job of bringing Del Rey down.

 

With Wynonna ‘briefing’ John Henry at Shorty’s, Nicole wonders what she should do with her free evening.She thinks about heading to Pussy Willows and seeing if there was anyone there she could shake some information from, but knows Wynonna wouldn’t be too happy about her going in alone.

 

She idly wonders if Waverly is at the homestead and before she can think it through, she’s getting in Wynonna’s truck and turning towards the homestead from Shorty’s parking lot.

 

The beta had gotten under her skin, she can readily admit now, with her words the other morning while she was removing her stitches.Although the siring children and then leaving them sounded a bit more personal to Waverly than an insult on her, she thinks.

 

As far as she knew Wynonna hadn’t given the beta details on exactly why they were chasing Del Rey.She didn’t know she had a wife and child on the way before they were killed.She didn’t really know her, but she couldn’t imagine the beta being that cruel.

 

She turns into the homestead drive and feels a bit of a spark when she sees the beta’s jeep parked in front of the house.She reasons it might be wise to smooth things over for the sake of more conducive living conditions so she gets out of the truck with the mindset of apologizing for her rude behavior.

 

She’s halfway to the stairs when she hears music coming from the barn.She turns direction and heads to the barn door that’s open, intrigued.

 

She approaches and is given an eyeful of Waverly in black yoga pants and a small sports bra, going through an impressively choreographed dance routine.Nicole watches posted up on the barn door frame, arms folded with an appreciative smile as she’s treated to Waverly’s agility, fine physique and on one particular move, limberness. _Good god_ , the alpha breathes out when the music gets slower, sultry, even and her moves become provocative, sexual as she moves to a lone hay bale as a prop.

 

She’s so caught up in watching her ass she doesn’t realize the beta has stopped and is looking in her direction, wide eyed and sputtering.

 

“What are you doing here?!”She ask in embarrassed alarm as she goes to the small speaker sitting on the old metal frame bed and turns it off.

 

“Sorry, heard the music.You’re a beautiful dancer.”She says with an impressed grin.

 

“Uh.. thanks.I used to dance in high school.Helps clear my head.”She says, trying to calm her heart rate from exertion and surprise at the presence of the alpha.Her cheeks flush when she realizes the kind of dance she’d moved into the last few minutes.

 

The redhead pushes off the doorframe and walks towards Waverly and the air becomes charged as Waverly’s chest continues to rise and fall rapidly and Nicole’s blood continues its descent south.

They are only a foot apart when Nicole sighs breathily and takes in Waverly’s body appraisingly. _She really is something,_ she thinks as her eyes wonder to her full breasts and muscular, flat stomach.Her cock twitches at the memory of watching her beautiful ass and strong thighs…

 

“I’m sorry for my rude behavior the other day.When you made that comment about alphas…” Nicole starts, but is unsure how she can really defend herself without giving too much away. 

 

The apology actually shocks Waverly and she stares at the alpha, willing her body to calm and her mind to stop thinking about what it would be like to just throw herself at the alpha.If the alpha’s tryst in the bathroom and the way she looks at her now is any indication, the alpha would be more than willing. 

 

But then her brain catches up with her body. _No, stop this, Waverly.You just broke up with Perry.She’s a damn alpha._ She has to break out of this _trance_ this alpha has her in and her mind conveniently recalls Nicole’s rude words about her and Perry’s relationship that brought on her alpha comment in the first place.

 

“Hit home, huh?”Waverly states and is instantly shocked at her words.Nicole is too as she steps back a bit.Then her eyes narrow.

 

“How about I mind my own fucking business and you can mind yours?”Nicole retorts and turns on her heels and storms out of the barn.

 

Waverly collapses on the worn, creaking bed springs and sighs with a sting of regret.She didn’t mean to be so.. mean, but the way that damn alpha has her feeling out of control… scares her.

 


	6. What All The Fuss is About

Nicole stares at the phone in her hand, absolutely terrified as she watches it light up after sitting on the charger.When she’d gotten it from Claire, it had been dead.She goes through the rest of the box as it charged, pulling each item of clothing through her fingers, bringing it to her nose.She smells Shae on them all still, but she also smells something else… some _one_ else.

 

She didn’t want to believe it.She’d tried so hard not to think of the possibility.It hurt too fucking much.Now, armed with directions from one of her former colleagues, Jeremy, on how to break into the phone in her hand, she takes a deep breath, lets it out and goes through the procedure he’d emailed her.

 

Within minutes, the phone comes to life and she clicks on contacts.There’s only one name, _Matthew_.Her heart rate increases as she clicks on the photo icon and her scalp begins to tingle and her vision tunnels as she looks at picture after picture of her wife and the man who they’d identified as a doctor who worked for Bobo Del Rey.He’d had a legitimate practice, but he was the guy Del Rey called when any of his gang needed medical attention. 

 

“What in the…” Nicole whispers, shocked and confused as she continues to look through photos, getting more and more nauseous as her heart pounds out of control.When she gets to the last photo, she drops the phone and runs to the bathroom, unable to hold the contents of her stomach a second longer.

 

 

~

 

 

Waverly is actually thankful for the busy shift as she moves from one bay to the next, ripping off dirty latex gloves and donning a new pair right as she pulls curtains open, mind assessing illnesses and eyes going over injuries non-stop for 12 hours.She hadn’t had time to sit and eat something properly let alone think about the state of her life, or more specifically, love life, and she was more than fine with that.

 

“I think I’ll just enjoy being single.I haven’t been unattached in so long, it’ll be good for me.”She reasons to Chrissy as they find themselves in the bathroom at the same time after a much needed break in traumas.

 

“I imagine you are right.You were never one to be single for too long though.”Chrissy chides playfully.

 

“Well, perhaps it’s time.Doesn’t mean I can’t have a bit of fun though.”Waverly winks as Chrissy follows her to the break room, pretending to be scandalized and then whoops gleefully.

 

“This means we are going out more!” 

 

~

 

Nicole pulls Shae’s belongings back out of the fire, realizing she might need them for evidence.Evidence of what, her wife’s infidelity?Her fucking lies?

 

All the snide remarks about Shae’s baby not being hers comes back and she just wants to rip herself apart.How did everyone know but her?

 

She drops the belongings back into the fire pit and stomps back to the house, grabbing her keys and wallet.

 

~

 

“Less talking, more fucking, Henry.”Wynonna grunts as she grabs the man’s ass, hoping he’ll quicken the pace.He’s taken the moment though to ask some questions about Del Rey’s potential hide out.

 

“I reckon there’s maybe a dozen or so places that haven’t been looked into, seeing as so many were abandoned when those mines dried up in the ‘60s….”He posits as he grabs the raven haired woman’s hips and plows into her faster without breaking his thought.

 

“Well, after this, let’s say we take a-a- riii-de.”Wynonna half moans at the end when he drops his hips a bit and starts stroking her g-spot.

 

“Sounds gooooodddd godddammnn.” He gets out as he feels himself begin to come.He pulls out at the last second and semen spurts just to the left of Wynonna’s boot.

 

“Seriously?I didn’t even come, you jackass.”Wynonna gruffs, truly angry at the bushy mustachioed man.

 

“Well, I would never leave such a beautiful omega hot and bothered.”He grins as she drops to his knee and pulls Wynonna’s jeans all the way down so he can get at her pussy.

 

“I think you’ll find my tongue to be quite the cunning linguist.”He smirks charmingly and Wynonna rolls her eyes incredulously and leaves them there as she feels her world tilt off its axis as she comes hard and multiple times all over that overgrown mustache.

 

 

They are back upstairs and Henry is shutting up the bar when Nicole comes barging in.

 

Her eyes are fire and her stride is aggressive as she barrels down on Wynonna who is sitting at the bar sipping on a glass of whiskey.

 

Nicole slides the phone down the bar the last foot and Wynonna picks it up.She stares at it, recognizing that it’s an ultrasound of a baby.She looks back up at Nicole, her eyes wide with panic.

 

“You see that date in the corner?”Nicole barks and Wynonna looks back down, noting the date with a slow nod.

 

“That due date is not what Shae told me.That due date makes it impossible for it… it to be mine.”Nicole explains through teeth so tightly clinched, Wynonna’s afraid they will break.The omega remains quiet, not sure what she could possibly say to her friend in this moment, causing a long, uncomfortable silence.

 

“So, did you know too?”The alpha finally asks brokenly, her eyes fixed on Wynonna’s profile as she continues to stare at the photo.She takes too long to answer though and Nicole snatches the phone away violently.

 

“I suspected.”Wynonna says quietly, hesitantly.

 

She feels her shoulder grabbed roughly so she’s facing the anguished, angry redhead. 

 

“And you didn’t tell me?”She cries, eyes wide, betrayed.

 

“Nicole, I suspected.I didn’t _know._ There’s a big fucking difference.What if I’d said something and I was wrong?”Wynonna asks, eyes pleading for her friend to try and understand.

 

“I at least could have found out before… before… What if it was _him_ that got her killed?Not me?”Nicole says in a hoarse whisper, her mind overwhelmed with this stunning revelation.

Wynonna’s eyes widen and she stands, confused. 

 

“What do you mean, Nicole?Who is he?Why would he…” She asks, so confused and alarmed.

 

“Fuck this… and fuck you, Wynonna.”Nicole slurs in fury and turns on her heel, stomping out of the bar.

 

Wynonna gets up to go after her, but she stops and sinks back in her seat.She knows Nicole and she knows there’s no talking to her right now.At best she’ll get the silent treatment, at worst a busted nose.But she needs to make sure the alpha doesn’t go and try and do something stupid, so she reluctantly gets off the stool and nods at Henry who gives her a semi-supportive smile.

 

“Good luck with that one, Ms. Earp.”He says.

 

“I’m gonna need it.”She says, setting her jaw and hurrying to her truck.

 

~ 

 

Waverly furrows her brow as she hears her name called over the hospital P.A. system and she goes to the front desk where she sees Perry with a bouquet of flowers and puppy dog eyes.

 

_Oh, great,_ she thinks sarcastically and gestures for him to follow her to the break room, not wanting everyone to hear her business.

 

They are barely in the room when Perry tries to hand her the flowers and begins speaking.

 

“Waverly, I’ve been doing some thinking…” He starts, but is cut off by the beta.

 

“What does it have to do with me?”She asks with a bit of bite.His eyes lower and she feels that familiar pang of guilt but quickly shrugs it off. 

 

“I love you Waverly.I don’t know why you can’t let that be enough.I’m good for you.I treat you well…” He says reaching for her hand.

 

“Perry, I told you I don’t feel the same.I’m sorry, but we are not going to work.”She says, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice.She’d told him all of this already, several times that night.

 

“But you didn’t give me much of a chance.Why won’t you let me…” He continues, unaware of her rising temper it seems.

 

“Perry, you are a sweet guy.You’ll make someone very happy.Just not me.”She sighs.

 

“Why do you have to be like this?”His tone changes and his eyes grow darker, almost angry.

 

“Excuse me?”She asks, eyes going from exasperated to angry as well.

 

“I’m good for you!Everyone says so!”He shouts and then, realizes where he is and quietly adds, “You think there’s someone else out there that will love you more?”

 

“I don’t give a shit what everyone else says!I. do. not. want. to. be. with. you!”She grinds out angrily.“I am my own person and can make my own fucking choices.You don’t own me.You don’t get to tell me what’s good for me.”She says, fists balled up.

 

“Fine, if that’s what you want.Don’t come crawling back to me though when you find yourself alone and sad.”He huffs and turns to leave, making a dramatic show of tossing the bouquet of flowers into the trash before pulling the door open and stomping out.

 

“Fuck!” She shouts in the confines of the break room.“I’m so fucking tired of people telling me what to do!”

 

She collects herself and smooths out her scrubs and then makes her way back out onto the floor, finding Chrissy and telling her they are going out after shift before making her way to the next occupied trauma bay.

 

~

 

Wynonna watches from afar as Nicole sets up more cans on the fence post, walks back another few yards and pulls her 9mm out of its holster with speed, obliterating the cans in precise, single shot succession and then holstering her gun and lining up more.

 

Wynonna had been ready to spring into action when she saw the alpha walk out by herself behind the barn with a box of range ammo but immediately breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her carrying a couple of other extra magazines. 

 

She tried to imagine what the alpha must be going through, but she is literally on the other side of the alpha's perspective.She’s never been in love, never been betrayed, thinking she'd sired a child only to find out it wasn't hers... like Nicole had.But heartache, she understood. 

 

She’d known Nicole about two years before all of this and everything she’d seen indicated that the alpha and Shae had been in love.Wynonna had known Shae only peripherally and she understood the doctor to be smart, cool and confident and seemed to adore Nicole too.She only ever really grew suspicious towards the end when Shae seemed to grow really uneasy whenever Nicole would talk about the baby.She just didn’t come off as particularly excited as Nicole had seemed.And then there was one time when Wynonna was just outside the office at BBD and she overheard Shae, who she assumed had come to visit Nicole, on the phone arguing with someone.She’d made out some of what Shae said, hearing the words, _‘I can’t just tell her like that,_ ’ before Shae had looked up and saw Wynonna and quickly ended the call with, _‘we’ll talk tonight.’_

 

It was enough to make Wynonna pause, but not enough to ask about without sounding incredibly nosey.  She did make a mental note to perhaps poke around though, as she wanted to have Nicole's back, but then the raid and everything went to shit.She never thought in a million years she’d be here though, watching her friend unravel and it most likely had to do at least in part, with that bit of conversation she overheard.

 

She shakes those thoughts loose though.  She can't turn back the clock.  She only hopes that tomorrow she and the alpha can talk it through and she can get some more answers, namely will they still be going after Del Rey in light of this new information.

~

 

Waverly is drunk.There is no denying that as she presses up to another warm body, moving rhythmically to the deep, heavy beat.She’d lost Chrissy at some point, but didn’t bother to go look for her because tonight, she was done being responsible, amenable, sensible.

 

Nope, tonight she drank, she flirted, she danced.Whenever someone got too handsy for her liking or did something she didn’t like, she’d just shift away and find someone else.

 

Before she knew it, the bar’s lights flickered and she was left feeling high.Then she spotted someone with red hair and then her mind automatically went to Nicole. 

 

Their last conversation ended horribly and in her drunken state, she began to feel like it was the end of the world.She decides right then and there her mission is to apologize to the alpha.Let her know the reason for her prejudgement.And then find out what all the fuss is about with alphas…

 


	7. Let's Chalk it Up to That

Waverly finally finds Chrissy and tells her she’s heading home.

 

“What?You can’t!”Chrissy whines, just as intoxicated as Waverly is.

 

“People need to fucking quit telling me what to do!”Waverly shouts, her face contorting into drunken indignation.

 

“Oh, Waves… I just meant I’ll missss you…” Chrissy pouts and Waverly immediately softens and collapses against her friend.

 

“We’ve barely seen each other since you attached yourself to tall, dark and handsome.”Waverly whispers in her ear, but it’s more like screaming.

 

“Well, you were having fun too.”Chrissy considers, pointing vaguely to the dance floor.

 

“And now I am going home.You good?”Waverly asks, looking over her shoulder to see a few of their work colleagues still around.

 

“Yes.Careful.”Chrissy says, her eyes squinting, trying to keep from crying and Waverly braces for a hug, charmed at her overdramatic friend.

 

“Uber’ll be here in a minute.”Waverly tells her and turns to leave the bar, blowing a kiss over her shoulder.

 

~

 

After going through the entire box of her range ammo and a pint of Jack, Nicole lowers herself sloppily down onto the bed in the barn.She’s past tears, past screaming into the wind and past thinking anymore about her dead wife and whose child she was really carrying.

 

She can’t bring herself to go into the homestead either, so she just lets her body collapse on the bed and soon, she’s passed out.

 

~

 

Waverly thanks the uber driver and after fumbling with the door handle for a few seconds, finally lets herself out, hearing the woman driver chuckle as she closes the door.

 

She begins to head to the house when she sees that the barn door is ajar and a faint light is coming out of it.She has sobered a little from the bar and her last drink and the chill night air has made her more alert, but she still feels her world tilting ever so slightly when she heads to the barn.

 

Upon entering, she’s surprised to see Nicole laying pretty much spread eagle on the bed, top few buttons of her jean’s fly open and her shirt riding up almost to just below her bra.The scene stirs an ache in Waverly’s pussy and she walks over, leaning down a bit to see the redhead is truly passed out.She lets her eyes wander down the long, lean body, stopping when she gets to the half open fly and the pale blue band of her underwear.Her eyes go to her pretty much healed stab wound and she ghosts her fingers over it, leaning down to look closer at it, marveling at the speed at which it closed, scabbed and scarred over.

 

She jumps when she feels a firm grasp on her wrist and looks to see a very much awake Nicole now.

 

“What are you doing?”She hears the alpha get out groggily.Waverly smiles apologetically.

 

“Saw the light on in the barn and found you in here… I was… looking at your wound.. and…” Waverly stutters, flustered.

 

“It’s healed.”Nicole says evenly but is yet to sit up.

 

Waverly shakes her head, really awed by alphas’ bodies’ abilities. “It’s incredible, you alphas…” She begins but is cut off by Nicole’s angry words..

 

“Are good for nothing?Shitty partners?”She bites, looking up at Waverly with bright, watery eyes.

 

It takes a second for Waverly to realize what she’s referring too.She bows her head for a moment.“Nicole.. I’m sorry about what I said.My real daddy, he was an alpha and he… left my mom before I was even born…” She rambles as she continues to look placatingly at the alpha who looks just so sad.Suddenly all she wants to do is take that sadness out of her eyes.

 

“Nicole.. I…” At a loss for words, Waverly just turns and sits on the edge of the bed near Nicole’s hip.They both become viscerally aware that Nicole still has a hold of Waverly’s wrist and where their skin is touching, a smoldering ember catches some air and ignites.

 

Waverly isn’t sure if she leaned down or Nicole came up, but suddenly her lips are covered by the alpha’s and her tongue insistent and pressing against her slightly parted lips.The moment her tongue darts out, the kiss becomes all consuming, smothering even, and Waverly feels her world tilt as she somehow finds herself underneath the alpha with her skirt hiked up past her panties.

 

She rips her lips away, not sure how or what’s happening, but her body is on fire and she is caught up in her own heady arousal. 

 

“What are we doing?”She gets out breathlessly as Nicole pushes her face to the side and starts kissing and sucking at her neck.

 

“We’re about to fuck.You better tell me no if you don’t want it.”Nicole whispers in her ear hotly.

 

Waverly can barely think straight as Nicole begins to paw at her hips, her ribs, her breasts.She feels Nicole’s massive bulge against the thin fabric of her panties and she doesn’t even have to reach down to know her underwear is soaked.As Nicole begins to move her lips and tongue down her throat and to her sternum, all Waverly can think about is being filled by the alpha. 

 

At that moment, Nicole lifts her head up to look at Waverly, panting and expectant.“Tell me no now.”She utters again, her chin barely touching the buttons of her blouse, right between her breasts.

 

“I don’t want to tell you no.”Waverly says resolutely and then her hands are pinned above her head by one massive hand as her blouse is hastily unbuttoned and her skirt unzipped and pulled down to her knees as Nicole moves up to her own knees awkwardly.

 

She looks again at Waverly who just nods, reading the alpha’s mind and then her panties are rented down too and Nicole moves just enough for Waverly to help kick them off all the way.Nicole then releases Waverly’s hands so she can get her blouse off and then pulls her up roughly to unclasp and remove her bra.

 

“You’re as beautiful as I imagined.”Nicole comments distractedly as her gaze goes to Waverly’s full breasts with dusky rose nipples that are stiff to the point of looking painful.She puts a hand around Waverly’s back and wraps her lips around one of the nipples, tonguing and sucking it hard.Waverly thinks she might cum right then and there as she gasps and holds Nicole’s head tight to her chest.

 

After giving each nipple attention, she pulls away and steps off the bed, hastily removing her clothes and Waverly’s eyes widen at the size of Nicole.She isn’t completely erect and Waverly absently thinks it might be due to either Waverly just being a beta or how drunk the alpha is too as she tasted Jack heavy on her tongue as well.

 

She vaguely wonders if this is a bad idea, them being so drunk, but those thoughts evaporate as Nicole sticks her cock in front of Waverly’s face.

 

“Don’t know how much harder I’ll get, cuz I’m drunk, but…” She smirks dirtily as she puts a knee on the bed and looks at Waverly expectantly.

 

Waverly wraps her hand around it and is truly intimated by her size, but is eager to suck on the engorged tip that’s already leaking pre-cum.She opens her mouth and Nicole helpfully closes the distance by putting her hand behind Waverly’s neck.She doesn’t push her at all, just more to guide and Waverly closes her eyes as her lips tighten around her shaft. 

 

Even semi-erect she’s so much thicker than Champ or Perry.She tastes better too.Like vanilla and saltwater.She swirls her tongue around the tip as well as she can as the entire cavity of her mouth is pretty much filled. 

 

Nicole’s nostril’s flair and she closes her eyes slowly and she sucks in a deep breath, letting it out in a quiet moan.She fucks Waverly’s mouth gently, pulling out when she thinks she’s hard enough to stay in the beta.

 

She replaces Waverly’s hand with her own and eyes the beta predatorily and Waverly swears she must be leaking through the dirty old mattress as she leans back on her elbows and crawls to the middle of the bed, opening her legs.

 

“Eager?”Nicole purrs as she climbs atop her, holding her cock in one hand and her upper body with the other.She looks down at Waverly’s pussy and sucks in her bottom lip.She looks up at Waverly’s face now, seeing her eyes slightly closed, breath already coming hard.She pushes her tip against her lips and rubs up and down, picking up Waverly’s juices.She tests her entrance with her tip after a few stokes and Waverly’s eyes widen.

 

“I don’t even think you’ll fit.”She says as she feels her entrance stretch with just the tip.

 

“I’ll fit.”Nicole whispers confidently.She pushes a bit more, watching Waverly’s face tense and her eyes screw shut.“Just breathe, I’ll be gentle…” She continues as she pushes until Waverly puts a hand on her chest and then she eases back out.

 

“I don’t think…” Waverly says in a low panic as Nicole pushes against her lips again and she feels pain.

 

“I’ll take as much time as you need.”Nicole reassures, easing out again.She’s been wanting to fuck the beta since seeing her dance and she really didn’t want to stop.She wants to get lost in this beautiful girl with the tight pussy so she doesn’t have to think for a while.Waverly lifts her head and nods and Nicole pushes against her entrance again, ignoring Waverly’s sharp gasp and hand to her chest as she pushes until the head pops in.

 

“Fuuck.”Waverly groans as Nicole stills completely, her thick head finally inside her pussy.“That hurt.”She breathes out, but she isn’t mad, just stating fact.

 

“Worst part is over.Now I’ll just start moving a little okay?”Nicole says as her hips shift and she’s nestled in between Waverly’s fully now.

 

“Okay.”Waverly says hesitantly as Nicole buries her face against Waverly’s side of her head.Her lips are right against her ear and her hands go under Waverly’s shoulders.

 

“So fucking tight.”She whispers as she pushes in a bit more, stilling when Waverly tenses and gasps, trying to pull away.“Give it a minute.”She says and pulls out really slow and then pushes back in another inch.

 

Waverly breathes out hard over Nicole’s shoulder and her hands go around her ribs.“Jesus fucking christ your big.” 

 

“I’m not even fully erect either.”Nicole smirks as she starts a slow but insistent rhythm, pushing in just a bit more each time.

 

“Fuck.”Waverly says as her eyes close, now that the worst pain is over she’s beginning to feel real good.“You can go a little faster.”She whispers.

 

She can practically feel Nicole smile into her hair as she increases her pace, pushing in more and more until she feels her balls lay against her bottom.

 

“You're all the way in.”Waverly marvels as Nicole just sighs sharply in Waverly’s ear.

 

“All the way in and I’m not gonna last long.Your pussy’s squeezing the cum right out of me.”She whisper moans as she really starts moving now.

 

Waverly still feels herself stretching, but it is more pleasurable.Her heels hook onto the back of Nicole’s legs and she presses her lips and nose into Nicole’s neck and soon she’s whimpering as her body climbs to orgasm.

 

She thinks Nicole is close too as she has gone silent and her ass is rising and sinking into her faster, harder.She can feel her tip press against her cervix every time she pushes in.

 

“Oh, god…” Nicole whispers hoarsely as her movements become erratic.Waverly’s so close, her heels tighten around Nicole’s legs to keep her from pulling out.

 

“I’m close.”Waverly whispers fiercely against her neck, as her moans and whimpers fill the barn.

 

Nicole snakes a hand between them and presses her fingers into Waverly’s clit, trying to speed up the process as she’s about to fill the beta with a ton of cum.

 

She feels Waverly shake against her and cry out and as soon as her pussy muscles tighten against her already snug cock, she jerks herself out, cumming all over Waverly’s pussy and stomach.

 

Waverly feels the warm splash of cum and panics for a moment as her brain comes out of its post orgasm haze.

 

“You pulled out in time, right?”She asks worriedly.

 

“Yep.”Nicole grunts out.“You’re on birth control pills anyway, right?”She asks, rolling her eyes at herself for not confirming, just in case.

 

“Yes, but good god, the amount of cum covering my body, I’m not sure my birth control would be enough.”She chuckles as she reaches around for something to wipe herself off with.

 

Nicole slides off her and reaches down and grabs her undershirt, tossing it to Waverly.She stands and pulls on her underwear and pants and suddenly Waverly’s painfully sober and feeling like she just made a big mistake even if that was the first time she ever orgasmed with someone’s cock inside her.She looks up at Nicole as she wipes the alpha’s cum off her pussy and torso, wondering what the hell to say. _She’s obviously not one for post-coital bliss_ , Waverly thinks sardonically as she continues to watch the alpha silently go about getting dressed.

 

“Uh, we probably shouldn’t tell Wynonna about this.”Waverly speaks finally, cringing that those are the first words that come out of her mouth.

 

“Uh, yeah.”Nicole snorts with an incredulous smirk.“You think?”

 

Waverly straightens at her mocking tone and she feels her eyes tear up. _I will not fucking cry_ , she tells herself as the remnants of her drunkenness begins to make her feel emotional, vulnerable.

 

Nicole finally looks at her.“Look we’re both really fucking drunk.Let’s chalk it up to that, okay?”She says and Waverly is taken aback by the resignation and sadness in Nicole’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, sure.”Waverly says and she does start to cry a little, but turns away, gathering her clothes so Nicole won’t see her tears.

 

When she’s done dressing, she looks up to see Nicole already heading out of the barn and Waverly sits down heavily on the bed, absently noting the bright pink stain on the bed as she wonders what the hell she just did.


	8. New Target

“Dolls, thanks for coming.”Nicole says genuinely grateful for the man’s presence.They’d been good friends and still have a lot of respect for one another.

 

“Of course, Haught.I’m so sorry about Shae.”He says, head bowed.He hadn’t reached out much to her afterwards with the additional fallout of the raid.He’d felt guilty since.

 

She only nods and whispers a ‘thanks’, not fully trusting her voice.She’ll have to relay to him all she knows soon, but not right this moment.

 

“Heard Wynonna’s with you.It’s her hometown, right?”Dolls confirms. 

 

“Yes.She’s still at the homestead.We’ll meet her at Shorty’s in a bit.”Nicole says, forgetting the two had a bit of history.She hadn’t exactly told Wynonna yet who she was bringing in.She hopes they left it on good terms because god knows Nicole doesn’t need or want any more complications.

 

She’d managed a half-assed apology at Wynonna after she’d been able to do some thinking.If the shoe had been on the other foot, she wouldn’t have gone blabbing to Wynonna either unless she knew for sure.She also felt a tad guilty about fucking her little sister too.

 

She wished she’d not been drunk, or at the least, in a better state of mind.Beyond Waverly being beautiful… and deliciously tight and expressive… she felt different than her meaningless releases she’s been chasing since everything had happened and her world had gone to shit.She didn’t know if it was because she’d actually known the beta a bit, or that she was Wynonna’s sister, orif it was something more. 

 

Either way, she knows it shouldn't happen again.As good as the beta had been in bed, Nicole really needs to focus.She needs answers and even if her guilt from getting Shae killed might have been misplaced, the piece of shit Del Rey still needs to answer for his crimes.  Complicating her life further by thinking about anything other than making Del Rey pay wasn't an option for her right now.

 

~

 

Waverly sits down rather gingerly as she smiles at her aunt Gus, the sting between her legs a physical reminder of her drunken lapse in judgement the night before.Every time she feels that sting or ache, she’s brought back to the memory of Nicole’s cock, pushing, stretching, pounding inside her.It had felt incredible after she’d accommodated the alpha, but man was she paying the price the day after.

 

“So, tell me about Perry.”Gus asks with a smile as she hands Waverly a mug of tea.Waverly’s train of thought screeches to a halt as she thinks about her ex-boyfriend.

 

“Well, we broke up.”Waverly says with a sigh.

 

“Ah, that’s a shame.He’s a nice boy.”Gus says, but doesn’t sound terribly surprised or saddened.

 

“He is.He’s just not the right one.”Waverly says with a shrug.

 

“Well, then it’s a good thing.No use wasting time if you knew it wasn’t going anywhere.”Gus nods encouragingly.

 

“Thanks.I really needed to hear that.Everyone else was wondering what was wrong with me.”Waverly chuckles, relief in her voice.

 

“There is nothing wrong with you, girl.You’ve got your head on straight, you’ve got a good job.You’re smart, caring.You’ll find someone and they’ll be damn lucky to have you.”The older woman says with an emphatic nod as Waverly just smiles, grateful she decided to call her aunt out of the blue and ask if she could come over.She really needed the grounding the woman has always provided her and her sister.

 

“You know Wynonna was here the other day with her tall alpha friend.I’m glad she’s back in town, but I’m afraid they’re here for Del Rey aren’t they?”

 

Waverly is a bit surprised at this information but nods.“He’s back.”

 

Gus nods and lets out a heavy sigh.“Well, I hope they are careful.And get help this time.”She says with a shake of her head.

 

Waverly nods too.She hadn’t really considered just how dangerous Nicole and Wynonna’s job would be.She’d always just heard about things after the fact, when Wynonna would actually reach out or visit and talk to Waverly about what she’d been up to. 

 

Her mind goes back to Nicole as well and she looks at her aunt for a second contemplating until Gus smirks at her.

 

“What’s on your mind?I can smell the steam from over here.”Gus chuckles.

 

“Oh, nothing really.Just wondering what you thought of Nicole.The first time I met her, I had to patch her up from a drunken bar fight apparently.”Waverly says, wincing as she probably let out way more information than the redhead would have been comfortable with.

 

“That alpha has something deep and sad inside her.It comes off her in waves.But I think she’s a good person.I think she’s been good for Wynonna.”Gus answers candidly.

 

Waverly nods, remembering how she felt that sadness from the alpha too.She knows she barely knows the redhead, but she can tell she’s one complex alpha.She does wonder if she can ever break past her enigmatic exterior and find out what makes her tick.

 

She comes out of her reverie and looks up to Gus who is eyeing her knowingly.She’s about to question her when the older woman stands and takes Waverly’s near empty mug of tea and begins to ask about the latest gossip, especially Wynonna and a certain handsome, mustachioed bartender.

 

“What?What do you mean?”Waverly asks, completely oblivious to that particular rumor.

 

“Oops.. Well, I guess you better ask her.”Gus mentions with a shrug and mildly contrite smile as she calmly brings out a slice of her famous apple pie.

 

~

 

 

After some rather awkward reunions and even more awkward introductions, Doc, (as John Henry told the group he likes to be called), Dolls, Wynonna and Nicole all sit at a table in the basement of Shorty’s with a map of Purgatory and the surrounding areas.

 

The room is still tense as Wynonna goes over the possible places, circling them on the map as Doc circles a few as well.After making a plan to surveil those places, Wynonna looks expectantly at Nicole. 

 

Even though Wynonna does have her own stake in wanting to see Del Rey caught, she initially signed on with Nicole because of what happened to Shae.

 

Nicole sighs heavily and pushes away from the table, going to the small window opposite the stairs.She rubs her face, and then her hand goes to the back of her neck and pulls.Having to admit, as an alpha, that your omega not only was unfaithful, she was carrying someone else’s baby, was nothing short of feeling virtually castrated.Especially when you have to admit it to other alphas. 

 

She takes a deep breath and lets it out, going into professional mode as she turns back around and takes a seat back at the table. 

 

“Doc, I’ll get you up to speed in a minute, but Dolls, Wynonna… I might not have been the reason Shae was found dead at Del Rey’s compound.”Nicole starts as she pulls the phone out of her jacket pocket.

 

Doll’s eyes go round and his mouth opens, several questions on his tongue, but Nicole just holds up a hand and the perceptive man just nods.She looks at Wynonna, knowing she hadn’t told her this yet.

 

She goes to the photos and wordlessly flips the phone around so they can see Shae smiling, sitting in a man’s lap as he has his hands around her growing middle.

 

“Is that…?”Dolls asks in shock.

 

“What the fuck?”Wynonna whispers simultaneously.

 

“Dr. Matthew Conrad.Del Rey’s private physician.”Nicole needlessly supplies.

 

“So, let me get this straight.Shae was involved with Del Rey’s private physician?”Dolls asks in disbelief.

 

“She was having his baby.”Wynonna supplies so Nicole didn’t have to say the words.She looks up at Dolls who’s eyes become watery with infinite sadness and sympathy.He’d always thought they were happy.She smiles sadly as his big hand reaches across the table and covers hers.Normally, she wouldn’t stand for this kind of outpouring of support, thinking of it as pity.But she knows Dolls is not prone to such things, even for a fellow alpha.

 

“Well, I’ll be.Damn…”Doc helpfully supplies with a sympathetic sigh, not really sure exactly what’s going on, but he’s figured out enough.They all look at him for a moment before Dolls takes the phone and begins to swipe through the photos.

 

“Anything else you can tell us, Nicole?”Dolls asks, eyes focused and mind engaged now.

 

“Not really.The photos aren’t all that helpful as far as what happened to her.”She says and then explains how she got a call from Claire about the box of Shae’s belongings and how the return address was from Conrad’s legitimate office.

 

“Well, from the files, I remember he wasn’t married but was close with his sister, right?”Dolls says, immediately falling into his old line of work.It settles Nicole somewhat and they go back and forth about what they remembered of the man who was just one photo on large board of photos of people related to the Del Rey gang.

 

Wynonna and Doc chimed in when they could, even though they weren’t privy to as much as Nicole and Dolls were and after an hour or so, Nicole had compiled everything the knew about him on a notepad.She sighs frustrated and drops her pen though when she sees just how little answer the questions she really needs answers to.

 

“We know he wasn’t at the compound.Or at least he wasn’t one of the bodies recovered.”Nicole says, sounding more like she’s talking to herself than the group.“If he’s on the run with Del Rey, he’ll need to stock up again I’m guessing….”

 

“If our surveillance doesn’t turn up anything today, let’s print out a picture of him and pass it around to the hospital and clinics.We’ll get one to Waverly of course…” Wynonna says excitedly, happy to have some sort of course of action but at the mention of the brunette beta, Nicole’s stomach turns over with guilt even as she tries to tamp down the arousal her name elicits.

 

~

 

After a long, unsuccessful day of driving up to some of the places on their map and checking them out for signs of inhabitants, they convene back at Shorty’s.They all knock back a few as they debrief and then Dolls announces he’s going to head to his hotel.

 

“I think I should get a room there too.”Nicole mentions as she stands and pulls her jacket off the back of her chair.

 

“What?Why?My couch not good enough for you?”Wynonna chuckles.

 

“No, it’s not that.”Nicole says and could clobber herself when Wynonna cocks her head in question.“I feel like I’m putting you out.You and your sister.”Nicole covers quickly.

 

“Please, you aren’t at all.And I happen to know that Doll’s consulting firm is footing the bill for him.You are currently freelancing and pretty sure you don’t have the dough to waste.”Wynonna says reasonably.

 

Nicole, tightens her lips in thought, trying to find another excuse to put some distance between herself and the beta.

 

“Listen, I’m kinda hanging at Doc’s anyway.Take my bedroom.Win, win.”Wynonna smiles triumphantly.

 

“You cool with Dolls?Sorry I didn’t tell you about it being him I was contacting.”Nicole says, actually feeling a bit guilty.

 

“Dolls and I were never really a thing.We kept it real casual, so no worries.It’s all good, we chatted.”Wynonna smirks and Nicole rolls her eyes.“If Doc isn’t good company, I can always go hang out with Dolls.”She winks, eliciting a groan from Nicole.

 

“Well, uh..”Nicole says, really not sure how she’s going to get out of staying at the homestead now. 

 

“Good, then it’s settled.Just stay away from my baby sister.”Wynonna warns with a crooked smile and Nicole swallows the large lump that spontaneously lodges in her throat allowing her to only nod as she makes her way towards the door.

 

“Fuck me.”Nicole whisper groans as she pulls on her coat to ward off the chill of the night air.

 

 

 

Nicole takes her time getting to the homestead, opting to stop at a coffee shop to gather her thoughts, as there are several and they are either at war with each other or begging to be put out of their misery.

 

When Shae had gone missing those last couple of days before the raid, Nicole was convinced somehow Del Rey had been tipped off and had taken her wife, perhaps to use as a bargaining chip, a hostage or an insurance policy. 

 

But in the lead up to the raid, she hadn’t heard anything.Nothing from Shae, nothing from Bobo.When it came time for the raid, she’d made sure to impress upon Lucado that Shae might have been being held against her will and to exercise extreme caution when clearing rooms.

 

But Nicole should have known her words fell on deaf ears.The advance team had gone in guns blazing and it was all Nicole could do to try and outflank them and try and clear rooms herself, looking desperately for any sign of her wife.

 

It wasn’t until hours after the last bullet was fired, with bodies of both BBD agents and Del Rey gang members littering the compound, that they’d found Shae.

 

_Before pushing the door open, Nicole knew.Her heart dropped out of her chest as her knees hit the floor upon seeing her love lying halfway on a bed, legs dangling off, head angled unnaturally, eyes open and unfocused.She knew immediately she was dead._

 

_She didn’t know how long she was in the room with her and when she felt hands go under her arms, pulling her away, she wondered where that keening, horrible cry was coming from only realizing it was her when she felt Doll’s strong arms pull her into a restraining hug._

 

Autopsy report confirmed the obvious, her neck had been snapped, killing her instantly.A small comfort, those around Nicole cautiously pointed out, but she was beyond hearing any of it.She’d gone straight from her pregnant wife’s funeral and had tracked down one of Bobo’s men who had taken refuge with one of her informants.She’d led him to an abandoned building outside of town, essentially torturing him for days trying to find out where Bobo fled. 

 

When Lucado had gotten wind of what Nicole was doing, the redhead had simply turned the badly beaten thug over with little to go on and when Lucado told Nicole she was suspended pending a psych eval, the alpha quit on the spot and she and Wynonna have been chasing Bobo ever since.

 

Ever since finding Shae at Bobo’s compound, something had been niggling in the back of her mind about the whole thing.It was like a moving shadow one saw out of the corner of one’s eye but when they turned fully around to catch it, it was gone.

 

Now she realized that shadow was Shae’s infidelity and she was torn about wanting answers and just wanting to bury the whole thing away, out of her mind.Shae had found another, and now she was dead.

 

But as hurt and shocked and angry as Nicole is, she needs answers.She needs to know what led her wife astray and possibly, ultimately got her killed.So now she has a new target beyond Bobo-Matthew Conrad.

 

 

She finally makes her way back to the homestead and feels her stomach twist a bit when she sees Waverly’s Jeep in front of it.She knocks lightly, not wanting to frighten the woman if she’s downstairs alone, but when her knocks go unanswered, she uses the key Wynonna gave her to let herself in.

 

She’s both relieved and disappointed when she sees all the lights off indicating the beta must be upstairs asleep.She doesn’t give her self any time to contemplate her next move as she heads to the bathroom and readies herself for bed, slipping into Wynonna’s room and quietly shutting the door.


	9. Loss is Never Easy

Nicole wakes to the smell of coffee and the feeling of her cock straining her boxers.She lazily wraps her hand around it, stroking softly knowing she can’t go out of the room with it erect.She closes her eyes and lets her mind wander and a corner of her mouth rises as her last encounter comes to mind.

 

She feels herself grow even more as her fantasy/memory takes over in earnest and she’s stroking industrially, hurdling towards release.So caught up in it, she doesn’t hear the door open and a soft gasp fill the doorway as Waverly’s eyes go wide, expecting a sleeping Wynonna, instead getting an eyeful of Nicole’s giant erect cock.

 

Nicole doesn’t even realize she’s standing at the foot of the bed until she hears a quiet, “Want help?”

 

Her eyes explode open and her hand stills as does her breathing.She tries to say something, but her words are trapped in her throat as Waverly lowers herself to the bed and takes over for Nicole.

 

“So fucking big and hard.”Waverly murmurs, licking her lips as she watches her hand pump Nicole’s dick.“Can I taste?”

 

Nicole nods dumbly as her hips begin to move up and down with Waverly’s rhythm.Her hips still though as Waverly lowers her mouth down and her lips wrap around her cock.

 

“Fuuuuckkkk.”Nicole groans languidly as she feels herself release, shooting cum down the beta’s eager throat….

 

Nicole’s eyes pop open when she feels warmth hit her cheek and groans loudly as she feels her hips slow and her cock soften.

 

“Shit.”She mumbles when she pulls her hand away and looks at the mess she’s made all over her clothes and sheets. _Now that was a wet dream,_ she thinks with a self-deprecating grin. _And not in the least bit helpful,_ she sighs as she feels herself getting hard _again_ at the thought of the beta’s mouth on her.

 

“No you don’t.”She admonishes herself as she nearly bolts off the bed and gathers the dirty sheets and pulls off her soiled pajamas, tossing them in the corner of the room as she pulls on Wynonna’s robe and runs to the bathroom for a cold shower.

 

 

As she comes out of Wynonna’s room, dressed in a pair of clean sweats, she hears Waverly in the kitchen.She remembers how they left things and steels herself for a very cold shoulder, but is pleasantly surprised when Waverly turns from her spot at the refrigerator and gives her a surprised but pleasant smile.The image of her mouth on her cock flashes into her mind though and her hands automatically clasp in front of her crotch as she beelines to the coffee maker.

 

“Wynonna not here?”Waverly asks, assuming the two didn’t sleep together and Nicole wasn’t on the couch last night.

 

“She’s… staying with a friend.”Nicole answers haltingly as she reaches for a mug from the cupboard.

 

“Ah.Gus told me about him.The bartender, right?John Henry?”Waverly asks as she takes her breakfast to the table and sits down.

 

“Oh, yes.”Nicole answers, surprised Gus knows.

 

“Help yourself.I made eggs again.”Waverly says, jutting her chin at the stove.

 

“Oh, thanks.”Nicole says, internally rolling her eyes at her awkwardness at the brunette.Obviously she’s over whatever tension there was between them. _Maybe she got it out of her system_ , Nicole thinks with some disappointment.

 

Still, Nicole feels the need to apologize for how she left things. 

 

“Look, Waverly about the other night.I was kind of an ass.. after.I’m sorry about that.”She says, not having the guts to look at her as she says it.She’s met with seconds of silence as she fixes her coffee and only when she turns around does she see that Waverly is staring at her.

 

“I know it kind of just happened and we were both drunk.”Waverly says, lowering her eyes as Nicole comes to the table and sits.

 

“Still, I was.. not nice.”Nicole says.

 

“Okay.Apology accepted then.”Waverly says easily with a shrug.

 

It makes Nicole’s lips quirk up into a brief smile and she can’t help but think how kind this woman is. 

 

They sit and eat in comfortable silence and when Waverly gets up and wordlessly takes hers and Nicole’s empty plates, Nicole remembers Conrad’s photo she wanted to circulate around the hospitals and clinics.

 

“Can I stop by the hospital a bit later?I need to get a photo to you and your coworkers.It’s related to Del Rey.”Nicole asks as she turns to the beta.

 

Waverly turns and looks at her quizzically but nods her head.“Sure.Just go to the front desk and they can page me.”Waverly replies with a friendly grin.

 

“Great.Thank you.”Nicole says with a smile as well.They regard each other for another few seconds before Waverly brushes her hands down her scrubs.

 

“I better get going.”She says and makes her way out of the kitchen, grabbing her purse and coat.She turns as her hand curls around the knob of the front door and she gives Nicole another small smile.“I’ll see you later then.”

 

Nicole stands and walks halfway to the door, wondering what she’s doing.She stops at the corner of the couch and gives a short nod.

 

“See you later.”She says and with another long stare, Waverly lets herself out.

 

~

 

Waverly keeps looking at every clock she encounters as she goes about her day, wondering when Nicole will show up.She’d been pleasantly surprised when Nicole had apologized for her behavior after they’d slept together and it left Waverly wondering what is was about the alpha that made her brusque with her first and then apologize later.So far it had happened twice.

 

Gus’ words come back to her though and she knows she’s sensed that too, a deep sadness within the alpha.Even though they’ve shared the most intimate thing two people could do, she really has no idea who the alpha is beyond an ex-marshall who is chasing down a notorious gang leader and is her sister’s friend.

 

_‘Paging Nurse Earp to trauma desk.’_  

 

Waverly feels a quick grin slide across her face as she excuses herself from the sweet old man who had come in with symptoms of light-headedness, leaving him in the care of one of the other nurses she’d grabbed outside the curtain.

 

When she rounds the corner she sees Nicole in a pair of tactical pants and dark gray long sleeve shirt with her hair tucked under a black ball cap.She imagines this is her official bounty hunter uniform and she feels her blood warm at the sight.

 

“Hi Nicole.”She smiles politely as Nicole catches sight of her in her scrubs with her hair in a tidy ponytail.

 

“Waverly, hi.Do you have a minute?”Nicole asks, tucking a manilla envelope under her arm.

 

“Sure, let’s go into the break room.”She says leading the way.

 

Once they are both in, Waverly goes to close the door, but Nicole just waves her off.“I’ll just be a second.”She says as she slips a photo out of a man and hands it to Waverly who takes it and studies it.

 

“His name is Matthew Conrad.He’s a doctor and we believe he’s working for Bobo Del Rey.We know the compound we raided was where he did most of his treatment for the gang.We figured he might need to resupply so we’re putting clinics, hospitals, pharmacies on alert.”Nicole says, pointing to the bottom of the photo with contact information.

 

“Do you recognize him?”Nicole asks, looking at Waverly as she stares at the photo.

 

“I feel like he looks familiar, but I’m not sure.”Waverly says, half apologetically.

 

“Well, if you could ask around for us, that would be great, or if you remember for sure seeing him, you can just call me or Wynonna.”Nicole answers with a small smile.

 

“Okay.. yes, of course.”Waverly nods, happy to be able to help in any way she can.

 

Something occurs to her though as Nicole pulls out a couple of additional copies.

 

“Is it just you and Wynonna trying to get Del Rey?Isn’t he like really dangerous and like, wanted by authorities?”Waverly asks, her voice showing obvious concern.

 

Nicole places the other copies on the table and looks at Waverly, trying to gauge how much she should say.She settles on the truth but without much detail.

 

“We wiped out a lot of his members in a large raid and he went on the run with very little except for a few of his inner circle.During the raid a lot of our agents were killed as well.They simply don’t have the man power and authorization to pursue and the FBI considers him low priority now.”Nicole says, her voice curt, but not at Waverly.

 

“But, you’re after him with Wynonna.Isn’t it against protocol or something?”Waverly inquires and Nicole sighs at the inquisitive woman, not out of annoyance, but out of reluctance to answer.She really doesn’t want to involve Waverly in any more of this story than she already is.For her own safety and selfishly for Nicole’s own wish to keep her personal issues out of the conversation.

 

“Well, I ended up quitting the agency and getting my bounty hunter license so…” Nicole half smirks, hoping that would be the end of the questions.

 

Suddenly, they hear Waverly’s name paged over the PA system and Waverly gives her an apologetic smile.

 

“Was that all you needed from me?”She asks as she heads to the door.

 

“Yep.Thanks for the help, Waverly.”Nicole responds and Waverly gives her a smile and nod before she heads back to the floor with the copies of the photo in her hand.

 

~

 

Wynonna finally tracks down her old classmate, Carl, and she and Nicole have him cornered in a dingy section of the titty bar where he was currently spending what little money he had.

 

“Carl.We just want some information.”Wynonna says again as the man’s eyes dart around, paranoid.Nicole just wants to take him outside and bust his nose, but Wynonna says that will get them nowhere with this idiot.

 

“How do I know this ain’t a test?”He snivels, his eyes glassy and wide.

 

Wynonna sighs, almost ready to turn Nicole loose on him when Nicole surprises her with a soft laugh.

 

“You see any tattoos on me?”She asks him as she unbuttons her shirt and slips it down her shoulders to reveal only alabaster skin.She makes a show to turn so he can see her back too.

 

“How do I know it ain’t on your ass….”He says, eyes calming a bit as he gets a dirty smirk on his face which is promptly squished by Wynonna’s hand.

 

“We aren’t with Del Rey, we are looking for him.If you have any sense in that one brain cell left in your fucking head, you’ll tell us how he’s recruiting.He’s looking for expendables, Carl, and you certainly fit the bill.”

 

He actually sinks back and Wynonna can tell he’s thinking.Nicole is done buttoning her shirt back up and by the look in her eyes, Wynonna’s running out of time for keeping Carl intact.

 

“He takes us to this old abandoned mine.Right above Crow Lake.He gives us little jobs to do.If he picks you, you don’t come back to the mine.”Carl says.

 

“Where do they go?”Nicole asks impatiently.

 

“I don’t know.”He says with a shrug.

 

“Does he say anything to you?Any sort of plan or even any clues about where he’s staying?”Wynonna asks, knowing it’s a complete shot in the dark.

 

“He only tells us what he wants us to do and gives us a time to meet him again.”He answers.

 

“What are the jobs?Does he pay you?”Nicole asks.

 

“He asks us to get him supplies mostly.Booze, food, stuff like that.He says we can steal ‘em or use some of the money he pays us to get it.”

 

Nicole sits back and rubs her jaw as Wynonna asks if there’s any other people they both know that Bobo has taken back with him.

 

“Fish.And Levi.”He answers.

 

“What stood out about them?”Wynonna asks.

 

“Don’t know.He just seemed to like ‘em.”He shrugs.

 

“When’s your next meeting with him?”Nicole asks.

 

“Haven’t gotten word yet.”He hedges.Wynonna knows he’s lying, but lets it go.

 

She gives him a card with her number on it.“Call me when you do.”She says and then gets up, followed by Nicole.

 

“We’ll put Dolls on him.He’ll love hanging out here at the titty bar.”Wynonna laughs as Nicole rolls her eyes at Wynonna’s sense of humor.

 

~

 

A few days go by as Wynonna and Nicole follow up on a few other leads as Dolls tails Carl, much to his dismay.He doesn’t mind the mundane work of surveillance, but Carl’s ‘hobbies’ are a bit beyond the pale and when Nicole relieves him each day for a few hours, he immediately feels the need to shower.

 

Accommodations stay the same as well with Wynonna crashing with Doc most nights.Nicole wants to ask why she doesn’t want to stay with her sister since she’s been gone so long, but doesn’t want to get into whatever it is that keeps Wynonna away.It’s obviously between her and her sister, but she can’t help but feel for the brunette beta.She can tell she misses her sister.

 

As for Nicole, she’s not really there much when Waverly is.She tries to spell Dolls during Carl’s downtime and it usually coincides with when Waverly is home.

 

They do cross paths every once in a while though and Nicole tries to ignore the tension that has built up again between the two.Their conversations are still stilted and awkward, but there’s a quiet yearning they can see in each other’s eyes.Or at least that’s what Nicole feels.A yearning to experience the beta again, sober, present.

 

But she always successfully pushes that away.Until one night when she comes home to see Waverly curled up on the couch, her sleeping face tear-streaked and red.

 

 

Nicole lets herself in quietly, as she always does when it’s late and she sees Waverly’s Jeep outside.She’s halfway to Wynonna’s room when she hears sniffling and turns to look at the couch, seeing Waverly’s sad face bathed in the low light of the fire in the fireplace.

 

She’s torn between seeing why the beta is so upset or just leaving her be.She decides quickly and continues on to the bedroom when she sees Waverly sit up slowly.

 

“You okay?”Nicole asks quietly.

 

Waverly starts and presses a hand to her chest.“You scared me.I didn’t know you were home.”Waverly sighs out a small chuckle.

 

“Sorry, just got in.”Nicole says and she begins to make her way to the couch, repeating her question.

 

“There was an accident on the outskirts of town.A family.I was working on the youngest, a little boy about two.We did everything we could, but he didn’t make it.”Waverly says, wiping her eyes as she begins to cry again.

 

Nicole sits down on the couch, near Waverly but not touching.She looks at her and then reaches over to the coffee table and picks up a box of tissues handing it to her.

 

“Thanks.”She says, her voice breaking on the word.Nicole just nods and then feels her arm raising and then draping across Waverly’s back.She squeezes her shoulder slightly and Waverly leans into her and sighs deeply as she wipes her nose.

 

They sit there like that for a few moments as Waverly tries to compose herself.

 

“I’m sorry.It was my first… child... death..”She says as she sits back up and Nicole feels the loss of contact heavily.

 

“Loss is never easy.”Nicole says so softly Waverly’s not sure she heard her speak.

 

“Thanks for being a literal shoulder to cry on.”Waverly says, giving Nicole a watery smile.

 

Despite Nicole’s past and her inability to see anything in the future except for Del Rey and Conrad, Waverly’s presence is like a balm to her soul.Just this little amount of comfort she just provided the beta makes her feel better than she’s felt in a really long time.

 

“No problem.”She grins that lopsided, dimple-filled grin.They stare at each other for another few moments, the air pregnant with curiosity, want, recklessness.

 

But its Waverly who puts a stop to any actions they may take by standing and squeezing Nicole’s shoulder.

 

“I’m gonna turn in.Thanks again.”Waverly says, smiling warmly.

 

“Goodnight, Waverly.”Nicole whispers and watches her go up the stairs as a dark, somber heaviness fills her heart.

 


	10. I Needed That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys still into this story or nah?

_“I love you, Nicole.We’re going to be a family.”_

 

Nicole smiles so wide her eyes tear up as she’s handed a small little bundled up baby with a shock of red hair and her heart aches it is so full.Suddenly though the baby vanishes from her hands and then she looks down and sees Shae’s lifeless body from the compound.

 

She jerks awake, trying to catch her breath as her heart beats wildly against her ribcage.She pushes the covers off of her and sits up and makes her way off the bed, disoriented and heart sick.

 

She hadn’t had a nightmare like that in months and leaves her reeling.She’s been so diligent and insistent on not breaking and letting grief consume her.She was afraid if she actually went through all of the emotions one went through at such a loss, she’d never find her way back out of them.

 

Finding out that Shae was pregnant with someone else’s child had distracted her from one kind of pain put threw her headlong into another. 

Her confusion and lack of understanding of what exactly happened is eating her alive and she feels like she’s on a precipice with unseen, insistent hands pushing towards the edge.

 

“I need to do something.”She mumbles desperately as she throws on some sweats, tennis shoes and ties her hair up.She quietly lets herself out and heads to the barn where she tears the mattress off the bed and props it upright against the center post to use as a makeshift punching bag.

 

She runs through offensive maneuvers and defensive maneuvers, grunting, cursing, crying, growling wildly, trying to expel all of her sadness, anger, confusion, frustration all at once.

 

Her last combination is thrown wildly and viciously, knocking the bed five feet across the barn and she collapses with it, landing hard on its now horizontal surface.

 

She’s shaking and sweaty despite the cool night air.

 

“Nicole?”Comes a quiet, very worried voice and Nicole sits up and looks to the barn door.A vision in a pale blue nightgown with a thick robe being pulled tightly.

 

Nicole sees it’s still full dark outside and she realizes she must have woke Waverly up.

 

“Sorry.Couldn’t sleep.”She offers as she struggles to stand, feeling the frantic exertion already.

 

“It’s okay.I was having trouble too.”Waverly says and comes closer to the alpha.She’s about a foot away and the air crackles with energy held at bay for long enough.

 

Their first coming together was alcohol fueled and frantic but this time it is deliberate if not pain fueled.Waverly steps closer and removes her robe, eyes never leaving Nicole’s. 

 

Nicole looks at her with mild confusion until Waverly pulls up the hem of her nightgown.Nicole is on her knees, long arms wrapped around Waverly’s hips, hot cheek, pressed against a bed warmed abdomen.

 

But before things can get too tender, too emotional, Nicole pulls Waverly’s left leg up, hooking her knee over her shoulder as her tongue pushes into her folds and her hands find her ass, squeezing and holding her pussy tight to her face.She feasts and Waverly barely has time to steady herself with her hands against Nicole’s shoulder and head before she’s cumming against Nicole’s mouth.

 

When she is in the process of recovering, Nicole slides her knee down off her shoulder and picks her up, settling her wet center right on top of her sweatpants covered straining cock.Waverly wraps her legs around her torso and pulls the alpha’s face to hers in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss where she can taste herself on her lips.

 

She feels her world tilt and she’s on her back on the mattress on the ground as Nicole shoves her nightgown up past her breasts and begins to tend to them with a mix of rough and gentle bites and licks as Waverly tries to reach her sweatshirt to remove it.

 

Nicole pulls away impatiently and removes it and her bra, shoving down her own sweatpants and underwear with one hand and then kicking them off.

 

Her cock is hard and hot and Waverly can smell the pungent alpha’s sweat mixed in with her own essence.She looks down at the alpha’s cock, eyes widening at how much bigger it looks fully erect. 

 

Nicole notices and abruptly lies on her back and brings Waverly on top of her.Their positions now offer Waverly a delicious sensation as she spreads her legs, straddling the redhead until her still engorged clit slides along the base of Nicole’s cock.

 

She props herself up with her hands squarely on the alpha’s breasts, her palms being poked by stiff nipples.She watches Nicole’s eyes grow calm and her mouth opens slightly as she begins to slide her pussy slowly up and down her shaft.

 

“Feels good.”Nicole gets out quietly as her hands go to Waverly’s hips.

 

“I want to make you feel good, Nicole.”Waverly says with a warm smile. 

 

She’d been watching the alpha from her spot near the door and her heart ached for Nicole as she pummeled the mattress again and again her movements and sounds coming out of her in vicious and unrestrained anger and pain. 

 

She knew not to even ask Nicole about it, but she couldn’t leave her there in the barn like that.What ever demons were haunting the alpha, they were her own until she chose to share them.In the meantime, Waverly would offer what comfort she could, consequences be damned.

 

Nicole watches the beta move on top of her and that voice that told her this was such an awful idea gets kicked to the corner of her mind as Waverly smiles down at her.

 

How can this woman with one look, one touch, calm her so? 

 

“I want to be inside you.”Nicole says and it sends a sweet tingle down to Waverly’s pussy because it isn’t a request.She nods, knowing she’s painted the alpha’s cock with enough of her lubricant to make it easier than last time, even if she’s harder.

 

Waverly rises up so Nicole can grab her cock and aim it at Waverly’s entrance. 

 

“Take your time.”She hears Nicole’s barely restrained lust-filled voice.Waverly gives herself a small smile as she drops her chin to her chest, concentrating on the large head pressing against and then through her tight entrance.

 

Her thighs strain at the effort to hold herself up, but she knows she cannot take the alpha sitting perpendicular to her.When she’s about halfway in, she leans forwards so they are chest to chest and her face is half a foot from Nicole’s.

 

“You good?”She asks as her hand leaves her cock and goes to Waverly’s ass as Waverly’s arms go to either side of Nicole’s head.

 

“Mhmm.”Waverly moans with a slow nod, still adjusting to her size a bit.She slides down experimentally and takes in a sharp breath when Nicole pushes into her.

 

“That hurts.”She says feeling the sting of her cervix being jabbed by Nicole’s cock head.

 

Nicole apologizes, forgetting Waverly doesn’t have the depth and width of an omega to accommodate a fully erect alpha.She eases her hips back down against the mattress and brings her hands around Waverly’s lower back instead of her ass.

 

“It’s okay.Just don’t push too hard.”Waverly breathes out as she begins to slide up and down on Nicole’s cock as she leans down to kiss Nicole.

 

The pace is gentle and slow enough for them to continue kissing deeply, every once in a while lips will wander to cheeks and necks and throats.

 

They don’t talk and every few seconds they’ll go inside their own heads, closing their eyes and just enjoying the ride. 

 

But after a bit, Waverly’s clit bears down against Nicole’s abdomen and she begins to climb towards orgasm.Her pace quickens and Nicole’s hands go back to her ass and she has to remind herself not to hold the beta to her and pound her out.

 

Waverly senses this is going to be a big one and she lies flat against Nicole, using her arms and thighs to slide against Nicole.The slick slurp of Nicole’s cock pushing and pulling inside of Waverly fills the room along with soft pants and whimpers from the beta.

 

Nicole’s cock is growing harder too, feeling Waverly’s impending orgasm.She gets an idea and slides a finger down Waverly’s ass crack, gathering slick from her pussy.She then slides it back up and pushes the tip of her index finger into her tight asshole.That brings Waverly’s head off her neck and she lets out a sharp cry as her pussy spasms, first deep through her g-spot and then to her clit that has been painting Nicole’s abdomen.Her hips buck viciously and she cries out, her mouth finding purchase against Nicole’s neck as she bites down.

 

When Nicole feels her begin to come down, she pulls Waverly’s body up her own until her cock pops free and she reaches around and grabs it, pumping it twice before shooting cum right at Waverly’s asshole that’s been slightly opened from Nicole’s finger.The warm seed has Waverly moaning at the delicious tickle it elicits in her outer ring and she feels herself cumming again as she writhes against Nicole’s abdomen, her hands tucking under Nicole’s shoulders as her face presses against her neck and her lips touch the purpling bite mark she’d made on her pale skin earlier.

 

She feels Nicole chuckle as she sighs, completely, blissfully sated.

 

“That was kind of amazing.”Waverly says after a few silent seconds.

 

“Thank you Waverly.I needed that.”Nicole says and Waverly lifts her head and looks at the woman.Nicole’s eyes are soft but her brow is furrowed ever so slightly and Waverly almost asks her what had her so upset earlier, but she knows it will ruin this moment they are having.So, she simply lays her head back down after kissing her sternum.

 

“I think I should be the one thanking _you_.”Waverly purrs and thengiggles when she feels Nicole shift so her cock drops from between Waverly’s ass crack to between her legs again but then frowns when she feels Nicole’s legs move, presumably to slide out from under Waverly so she can get up.

 

“Here, I’ll get off of you.”Waverly says and begins to shift, but she’s held fast by Nicole’s big hands across her back.She looks up again at Nicole in question and can’t help but smile as the alpha turns her head and closes her eyes sleepily.

 

Waverly knows that as soon as their bodies cool and all the fluids begin to dry, they are going to be very uncomfortable, but for now, she snuggles into the alpha’s body and closes her eyes too.

 

 

Waverly wakes an unknown amount of time later, but she can see the sun has risen.She notices her robe is draped across her and wonders how Nicole was able to reach it.

 

A cold stab of fear hits her though as another thought crosses her mind.What if it wasn’t Nicole?What if it was Wynonna?She scrambles off of the alpha so fast she knees her groin, causing Nicole to gasp in pain loudly as she was still dead asleep.

 

“Fuck.”She whines through clinched teeth as Waverly’s hand goes to her mouth, her sister momentarily forgotten. 

 

“Oh Christ, Nicole, I’m sorry.”She cries as she goes back to her knees and her hand goes to Nicole’s back as she’s now curled in the fetal position trying to catch her breath.

 

“Where’s the fucking fire?”She groans as she tries to straighten but is having trouble.

 

“Did you put the robe over me?”She asks, eyes darting worriedly between a red-faced Nicole and the door.

 

“Yes.Fuck… Why?”She asks, taking in a wheezing, slow breath as the pain finally begins to subside.

 

“I thought… maybe Wynonna…”Waverly says slowly and then gives her full attention to Nicole, stroking her cheek.

 

“Are you going to be okay?”She asks.“Do you need… ice?”She asks timidly.

 

“No ice.Just give me a minute.”She says, sounding more normal with each word as Waverly’s other hand rubs her side gently.

 

She takes a last deep breath and pushes herself up and sits for another minute, knees around her chest, cock hanging sadly between her legs.

 

“That’s one way to cure morning wood.”Nicole can finally joke as she cups herself.

 

Waverly goes to get up and Nicole instinctually shields herself making Waverly pout.“I’m not going to hit you again.It was purely an accident.”

 

“I know, I know.”Nicole says with a crooked grin as she gets to one knee and then the other gingerly.Waverly goes to grab her sweats, handing them to her one piece at a time, steadying the redhead when she carefully slips on her underwear.

 

Once she has her pants on, she bends down slowly and picks up Waverly’s robe, handing it to her.

 

“Your nightgown was underneath I think.It is still wet.”She says with an almost shy smile.

 

Waverly slips on the robe and grabs her nightgown, noting it is indeed still damp and balls it up and looks at the pretty much ruined mattress.

 

“What is it about this mattress, huh?”She jokes as she looks over to Nicole as she slips her shoes back on.

 

“Right?”Nicole laughs as she flips it over and drags it back to the old bed frame.

 

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up.I’ll make breakfast.”Nicole says with a tired grin.

 

Waverly beams as Nicole reaches her hand out for her to take. 

“Maybe I should as an apology for kneeing you.”Waverly rejoins as she grasps the much bigger hand.They just clear the barn door when Nicole releases it and Waverly frowns.

 

“That’s okay.I can think of another way you can apologize… in about a week or so.”She winks as she hurries to the front door leaving it wide open for Waverly.

 

“I’ll try not to use up all the hot water!”She hears from inside the house and Waverly growls playfully smiling like a fool though as she trots up the stairs and to her bathroom.

 

 


	11. Feel That Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments and love!

Waverly pulls on a fresh pair of underwear after changing out of her scrubs in the hospital locker room and is momentarily taken aback as she feels the silken fabric against her hairless pussy, forgetting for a moment about the extra time spent in the shower that morning.Her hand goes down there and she rubs gently as a smile spreads across her face.

 

That second time with Nicole seemed to have opened some kind of floodgate between them and they’d been seeking each other out for sex whenever they were alone.The third time it happened was when Nicole had come back really late and had found Waverly a little wound up after being dropped off by Chrissy after going to Shorty’s for a couple of drinks.

 

She’d smiled at the brunette beta who was obviously feeling no pain when she turned to the alpha and patted the spot next to her on the couch.Nicole immediately read the look in Waverly’s eyes and teasingly warned Waverly to keep her knee away from her dick and her teeth off of her neck as she came in for a kiss.

 

Waverly’s eyes had gone wide and she apologized, saying that it was simply heat of the moment to which Nicole had merely smirked cockily, but had then turned somewhat serious. _“That’s how alpha/omega mates mark each other for exclusion.”_  

 

Waverly understood the unspoken warning clearly and had become embarrassed at her loss of control until Nicole closed the distance and made her forget all about it.

 

It should have bothered Waverly, the complete ‘no strings attached’ arrangement, but it didn’t.There was no overthinking, no wondering about what was going on in the other’s head.Just straight fucking when they were together and the mood struck them, which seemed to be quite a bit.

 

But, it had actually been a few days since their last time because Nicole had been working with Dolls nearly around the clock.She did get a short text an hour before she was due in to work early this morning asking what time she got off work though.While in the shower, she thought she’d surprise the alpha with a bare pussy after Nicole had made an off-hand comment about liking that sensation.

 

“Hey, wanna go out tonight?”Chrissy pops her head in from the shower stalls, her hair still dripping.

 

“Nah, I’m pretty beat.”Waverly says, selling it with a small yawn.

 

“Man, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were seeing some guy on the downlow.”Chrissy comments as she pulls a towel around her shoulders.

 

“Nope, no guy.”Waverly says, hiding a smirk as she pulls on a t-shirt.

 

“Hmph.Well, next time you are coming out with us.”Chrissy commands as she disappears back into the shower area.

 

“Okay.”Waverly calls over her shoulder as she gathers her bag and shuts her locker.

 

 

~

 

Waverly enters the homestead and gets a whiff of something yummy.She drops her bag onto the couch and goes into the kitchen stopping when she sees Nicole taking out some Chinese food cartons from a bag.

 

“Hope you are hungry.I think I over ordered.”Nicole says as she gives the brunette a casual grin as she goes about getting down some plates and cups.

 

Waverly’s struck by how oddly domestic this moment is and can’t help but shake her head at herself in disbelief.In the span of just a few weeks, she had been on her way to getting engaged to a man she’d known most of her life to being sexually involved with an alpha, something she swore to herself she’d never do. 

 

So caught up in the physical aspect of her relationship to Nicole, she’d forgotten all about the intrigue that had drawn her to the woman in the first place.She’d been focused, or distracted rather with the physical things she’d been experiencing with Nicole that she’d never experienced before.

 

She takes a seat as Nicole continues to prepare their take out, remembering their last time together which was the first time she’d ever had sex outdoors.

 

_Waverly pulls up to the homestead looking forward to a nice warm bath and a glass of wine after her workout with Chrissy.She hops out of her Jeep and immediately hears the sound of gunfire and panics momentarily until she realizes it’s coming from Wynonna’s old makeshift shooting range behind the barn.She walks over seeing both Wynonna’s truck and Nicole’s rental car and approaches cautiously as she watches the women reloading their magazines._

 

_Wynonna hears her greeting first and gives her sister a warm smile.“Hope you don’t mind us being out here.”She says as she sets down her ammo box._

 

_“How many times do I have to tell you, this is your home too.”Waverly mildly scolds her sister with a grin.She sees a flash of guilt wash over Wynonna’s face and her heart aches for a time where they can just be sisters without all the baggage of their past._

 

_“I know, but we’re making lots of noise.”She shrugs.“You just come from the gym?”She asks gesturing to her small shorts and thin tank top that exposes her taut abs and well-developed shoulders._

 

_“I did.Chrissy’s on this fitness kick, so, naturally I’m on it too.”She laughs as her eyes slide over to Nicole who is openly staring at her as she slides one round after another into her magazine with practiced ease._

 

_“Well, I’ll let you guys get back to it.”Waverly smiles, letting her eyes linger on Nicole for a moment before she begins to turn and saunter away._

 

_“Hey, Wynonna told me you’re a hell of a shot.”She hears Nicole say, challenge evident in her voice._

 

_She stops and turns as Wynonna lets out a low whistle._

 

_“I’ve been known to have pretty good aim.”Waverly boasts with a smile.Her heart beat trips up at the look Nicole is giving her and suddenly she wishes Wynonna wasn’t there at that particular moment._

 

_She doesn’t stop until she’s right next to Nicole, looking at her expectantly as Wynonna goes to take a seat on her tailgate with a knowing smirk._

 

_“You gonna shoot my gun?”Nicole asks, low and dirty so only Waverly can hear her._

 

_“Well, since it’s already loaded.”She rejoins as she holds out her hand for Nicole’s safety glasses and ear protection.She hands them over and stands back as Waverly steps up to the table and picks up Nicole’s 9mm and gets in position, taking aim at a can and confidently squeezing off a round that sends the can flying._

 

_Without lowering the weapon, she shifts, lining up for another shot, sending that can flying as well.She hits one more for good measure and Nicole licks her lips feeling her cock twitch._

 

_“Told ya.”Wynonna smirks, making Nicole jump a bit.She hadn’t realized Wynonna was standing next to her now._

 

_“You told me.”Nicole gets out, her voice a bit rough._

 

_“I gotta go meet up with Dolls.”The omega announces once Waverly has set down the gun and taken off her eye and ear protection._

 

_“Need me to come to?”Nicole asks._

 

_“Oh, no, this isn’t business.”Wynonna winks and Nicole just rolls her eyes._

 

_“Don’t distract him too much please.Carl is getting antsy.I think something might be happening soon.”Nicole warns as Wynonna waves her hand dismissively._

 

_“Don’t worry.”She calls as she slams her tailgate closed and collects her ammo box and gun._

 

_Waverly walks over to Nicole as the two watch the older Earp’s truck disappear around the barn._

 

_“That was really fucking sexy.”Nicole grins as she turns and gets into Waverly’s space.All thoughts of a warm bath and wine are put on hold as Nicole licks her lips and then stares down at Waverly’s._

 

_“Want to head back to the house?”Waverly asks pointedly but Nicole seems to have other plans as she leans down and grabs the back of Waverly’s head and pulls her into a heated kiss while she presses herself against Waverly’s very thin shorts._

 

_Waverly’s hands go to Nicole’s shoulders and soon she’s wrapped around Nicole as Nicole walks them to a line of hay bales covered by a couple of old blankets they use to sit on behind their little shooting range._

 

_Waverly’s back hits the blanket and she’s vaguely aware of the straw poking her in the middle of her back and the scratchy fabric of the warn blanket as Nicole strips her shorts off and begins to feast on her less than fresh pussy.She tries to tell Nicole she hasn’t showered yet but Nicole doesn’t seem to care one bit._

 

_So, Waverly simply lays back, looking up at the cloudless sky and instantly slamming her eyes shut at the brightness of the sun as she feels that sensation deep in her belly signaling an impending orgasm._

 

_Before she can get there though, Nicole pulls away, face wet and shiny as she stands and reaches down for her belt, unbuckling it hastily and unbuttoning and unzipping her pants.Waverly sits up and suddenly wanting to feel the cool air on her body, strips off her tank top and bra, leaving her completely naked._

 

_Nicole looks up as she stands, having shoved her pants down all the way to her boots.She has limited amount of room to move and Waverly giggles as Nicole shuffles to her, cock bouncing away._

 

_“Get on you hands and knees.”Nicole commands softly as she takes her cock in her hand, staring at Waverly’s tits as she swings around to her stomach and gets in position._

 

_She barely has her left knee down when Nicole stuffs herself into Waverly, who is infinitely grateful that she’s stretched enough to accommodate Nicole’s width easily once Nicole eats her out for a bit._

 

_Waverly closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Nicole fucking her as she feels the sunlight on her back and a warm breeze through her hair, kissing her skin, tickling her nipples.The breeze is replaced with Nicole’s hands though as she grabs her breasts, squeezing them as she pumps into her._

 

_“Touch my clit.”Waverly asks and Nicole’s right slips off her breast and down to her folds, expertly sliding over her hardened nub until she’s whining out her release._

 

_Nicole doesn’t even slow down, just moves her fingers from Waverly’s clit to her asshole, pushing her thumb into it up to her first knuckle, making Waverly grunt and push back rather hard._

 

_“You really like it when I’m in your ass don’t you?”Nicole husks out, tone dripping with lust and excitement._

_Waverly doesn’t say anything, she just pushes back a bit harder and Nicole gets the hint, sliding her thumb in and out of her ass, but never going further than her first knuckle.She knows if she wants to go further, they’ll need real lube.The thought of being in her ass makes Nicole’s balls tighten and she pulls out, pressing her head against Waverly’s ass, pushing as far as she can until Waverly begins to try and pull away, but she holds her by her waist, easing her dick head off her hole and squirting a large amount of cum on it with a loud, choppy grunt, following Waverly down as her arms give out, trapping Nicole’s arm under her._

 

“Waverly?”Nicole asks, looking down at the beta who is obviously somewhere else.

 

“Sorry, what?”She asks, hoping her face isn’t as flush as it feels.

 

“You okay?”Nicole asks with a small, concerned smile.

 

“Oh, yes, I’m fine.”Waverly says as her eyes go to the spread of take out boxes and plates.She holds up a finger and goes to the cupboard, pulling out a jar of peanut butter.

 

“What’s that for?”Nicole asks as she digs in to some rice.

 

“My sweet and sour soup.”Waverly explains as she opens it, pulls a spoon through it and plops it into her soup.

 

“I don’t even know…” Nicole trails off, an obvious look of disgust on her face.

 

“You have to try it before you have an opinion.”Waverly says with mild annoyance as she stirs the soup around and then brings a spoonful to Nicole’s lips, eyeing her expectantly. 

 

Nicole looks at her warily but opens her mouth, much to Waverly’s surprise.She watches the redhead closely as she lets it sit in her mouth, swallowing slowly.

 

“Well?”Waverly asks with a hopeful grin.

 

Nicole’s face is unreadable as she reaches for her glass of water.She smacks her lips after taking a drink and then looks at Waverly.

 

“It was awful.”She says seriously and Waverly gasps in offense.

 

“I’m sorry, but that was…” Nicole is ready to expound on her displeasure but Waverly’s face transforms into an utterly adorable pout and before Nicole can even stop herself, she chuckles sympathetically and leans over and kisses her.It’s playful and affectionate with no heat or lust behind it at all and both women seem to realize the difference immediately as Waverly's eyes go wide and Nicole pulls away as if the kissed had burned.

 

There’s an awkward silence and then Nicole clears her throat and begins to concentrate on her food as Waverly’s mind reels at the vastly different sensation she felt from that kiss compared to all of their other ones and how she desperately would like to feel that again.

 


	12. Matthew Conrad

Waverly cleans up the Chinese take out while Nicole excuses herself to take a call.She keeps feeling her lips widen into a smile unbidden and shakes her head.In that little, mindless kiss, Waverly felt a sea change and she was terrified to confront what it meant and even more terrified to ask Nicole about it.

 

She knew the redhead was emotionally closed off.It went beyond the simple desire for just a casual, no strings attached relationship and she’d been ignoring the deeper implications pretty well up until now.But that kiss.Despite having sex with the redhead several times, it was the most open and unguarded she’d ever felt her be.

 

She realizes that she has finished the dishes and cleaned the entire kitchen and Nicole still isn’t back from her phone call.She busies herself with putting in some laundry and straightening up downstairs, wondering if the alpha wanted to wait up for her or not.

 

~

 

Since getting that damn box, Claire had been calling Nicole, questioning why someone not Nicole would be in possession of Shae’s personal belongings.She had grown more and more suspicious of the real circumstances surrounding her daughter’s death and she wanted answers.

 

Now that Nicole knew she wasn’t really the reason for Shae’s death, part of her wanted to vindicate herself to her former mother in law, but she couldn’t do that.It would further break Claire’s heart and open up a whole other avenue in this living nightmare that Nicole didn’t have the energy to explore.

 

“I tracked down the address as you know.”Nicole starts, scrubbing her face as guilt threatens to close her throat.“It was from a friend of hers that worked in the next building over.They were workout buddies and she had been asked to clean out her locker.I guess your address was the only one she could find.”Nicole offers, shaking her head at her lame explanation.

 

There’s a long silence on the line and Nicole wonders if Claire had seen through her lie and hung up on her, but then she hears her take in a deep breath and speak.

 

“A week before… she disappeared and then was…”There’s a pause, the older woman not able to bring herself to say the word, “… she told me she had something to tell me.I don’t think it was about the baby though.She seemed a bit scared to tell me, really.” 

 

Nicole’s brows furrow.Claire had not told her this before.

 

“You had no idea what it was about?”Nicole asks, trying not to sound impatient.

 

“I didn’t really…”Claire says distractedly.“Nicole, were you and Shae.. were you having problems?”She finally asks quietly.

 

_Christ_.Nicole just shakes her head as once again she’s confronted with the fact everyone saw something was wrong but her.

 

What could she say without tearing the woman’s heart out?She’ll never find out if indeed Shae was going to confide in her mother about Conrad.She sighs quietly.

 

“No.We were happy.”She says, the apparent untruth tasting like acid in her mouth.

 

~

 

Waverly sees it’s been near an hour since Nicole went outside to take a phone call and she peers out the front window to see if she’s still there.She’s off the phone now and sitting on the porch railing, back to the house.It’s dark, but Waverly can see the slump to her shoulders.She puts her hand on the doorknob, ready to go outside and see if she’s okay, but something stops her from doing so.

 

She sighs and releases the doorknob, deciding to head up to bed and leave the alpha to her solitude.

 

 

 

Waverly opens her eyes when she feels her bed dip.She’s about to turn around when she’s suddenly wrapped up from behind.She stays still, confused but not in an alarming way.

 

“Is this alright?”She hears from behind her, near whispered in her hair.She nods, trying to find her sleep-rusty voice.

 

“Of course.”She gets out, afraid to move too much as she feels she’ll scare the alpha away.She can’t help but ask if she’s okay though.

 

“I’m not.”She says and Waverly can hear it now in her voice, she’s been crying.She tenses to move, turn around and face the alpha, but the alpha just tightens her grip and follows up her frank admission with, “But I will be.”She repeats it again, a bit stronger this time and Waverly just settles in a bit closer to the alpha, bringing a hand up to cover the alpha’s larger one wrapped around her middle.

 

 

Waverly isn’t surprised when she wakes up alone, the side next to her cold, but she feels an odd sense of pride that the alpha came to her for comfort and that leads her to realize she’s really starting to fall for the alpha.There’s still so much she doesn’t know about her, but she’s beginning to see beyond the raw need and sexual connection between them and she thinks Nicole is too.

 

 

~

 

“About fucking time.”Nicole says as she hangs up the phone with Dolls and calls to Wynonna and Doc.“Carl is heading up the state route and just turned off towards the old mines.” 

 

The three pile into Wynonna’s truck and race to the coordinates that Dolls gives Nicole once he spots Carl’s truck stopped at the end of a seldom used dirt road.

 

 

The four of them leave their two vehicles down the road out of sight and begin making their way up the dirt road and stop short as they see a small gathering of men enter one of the old shafts one at a time.Nicole focuses her binoculars and spots none other than Bobo himself.

 

“I’m gonna go put trackers on their cars.This area is too remote to tail them.”Dolls says as Wynonna nods.

 

“Careful.”Nicole says and Dolls just smirks as he picks up the small case and disappears into the brush.

 

They sit and watch for any activity from the shaft opening for another twenty minutes before Nicole feels her phone vibrate.She looks at it and sees it’s Waverly.She decides to let it go to voicemail, bringing the binoculars back to her face.She feels the vibration indicating a voicemail and then two more.She looks at her phone again in mild irritation and reads the two urgent texts.

 

**Waverly: Conrad is here at hospital right now.**

 

**Waverly: I’ll try and follow him around as best I can.**

 

“I have to go.Conrad is at the hospital.”Nicole whispers to Wynonna, holding her hand out for the keys.

 

“I’ll go with you.”Wynonna says quickly but Nicole shakes her head. 

 

“I can handle him.Stay here in case something goes sideways.”

 

 

~

 

Nicole pulls up to the hospital, barely parking before she rips the keys out of the ignition and jogs to the first floor ER department.Waverly meets her by the front desk and points.

 

“He just left.Here’s a description of the car and the license.He headed West.”She says quickly. 

 

Nicole’s mad she missed him, but is impressed that Waverly went to the trouble of getting information to help her track him down.

 

Nicole nods and gives Waverly a brief, small smile.“Thank you.”

 

She pulls out her phone, dialing the station and asking Nedley to put out an APB but not to engage, just radio her with his whereabouts.

 

“Good luck.”Waverly says with an earnest nod that Nicole returns as she turns and heads back out to Wynonna’s truck.

 

She pulls out and heads in the direction Waverly had pointed, cruising slowly waiting for one of Nedley’s officers to spot him.She doesn’t have to wait long before she’s getting cross streets from one of the traffic officers near the edge of town.

 

She guns it, taking the truck to its limits until she spots his car,pulling up behind, swiftly pulling in front and maneuvering so he has to pull over or risk getting hit.

 

She’s out of the door before he can even put it in park.She’s got her gun drawn, expecting him to engage or try and pull out in reverse and take off.To her surprise, he shuts off the engine and shows his hands.

 

“Get out.”She shouts evenly so he can hear her through his window.He nods and slowly opens the door and gets out, leaning his back against the car, hands still up.

 

They stand a few feet apart, Nicole’s gun still trained on the man. 

 

“I know who you are.You going to arrest me?”He asks, his tone sardonic.It catches her off guard at first and then she’s enveloped in a torrent of fury as she holsters her gun and stalks to him, dropping him with a haymaker to the jaw.

 

He crumples with a low, painful groan, but manages to stay conscious.He grabs his jaw, checking to see if it is broken.He doesn’t even try to stand, he just pushes his torso upright and rests it against the car as Nicole stands over him, eyes on fire and chest heaving.

 

“I guess I deserve that.”He mumbles, jaw swelling visibly as he spits out a mouthful of blood.

 

“You deserve to die you fucking piece of shit.”She growls, fingers itching just to put a bullet between his eyes.But she wants answers and he’s going to give them to her.

 

He looks up at her with an expression of fear and confusion.“What, Why?I don’t understand.She went back to you…” He says, eyes wide but Nicole doesn’t register his words.

 

“She’s dead because of you!Or did you kill her yourself?!”Nicole screams, spittle raining down on him. 

“She’s dead?”He gets out in a strangled cough as he looks at her, tears welling up big and heavy in his eyes.“She’s dead?”He repeats weakly and his hand comes up to cradle the back of his own head as he begins to sob openly, mumbling something about Bobo.

 

Nicole stares down at the man incredulously.She looks at his face, his geniune surprise and anguish. _Jesus Christ._ _He didn’t know_.

 

She slowly moves down to her knees, unable to keep up her rage as the thirst for revenge temporarily fades at the genuine shock and sadness of the man in front of her.

 

“Tell me everything, right now, up until the last moment you saw my wife.”Nicole whispers out, her voice raw.

 

~

 

Wynonna heads to the homestead after her calls to Nicole go unanswered.She’s relieved to see Waverly’s Jeep there, but her truck is still missing.She goes inside and sees Waverly at the kitchen table, hands tight around a mug of tea, her eyes staring off into space.

 

“Hey, have you heard from Nicole?”Wynonna asks as she sits down in front of Waverly, who has finally registered she’s not alone.

 

“No, not since she took off after Conrad.You haven’t either?”Waverly asks, the slight trepidation in her voice mirroring Wynonna’s.

 

“Fuck.”Wynonna grumbles after shaking her head.They both look up when they hear the sound of her truck pulling up. 

 

They both stand abruptly and Wynonna looks at Waverly with mild surprise.“I figured I’d head upstairs, let you guys talk.”Waverly covers with a shrug, not wanting to let on about her concern for Nicole.

 

“Okay.”Wynonna says absently as she heads to the door.

 

She meets Nicole halfway to the house, looking at the alpha cautiously.“Did you find him?”She asks.

 

“I did.”She says quietly. 

 

Wynonna studies the haunted look in her eyes and swallows hard.

 

“Did you kill him, Nic?”She asks hesitantly.

 

“No, Wynonna.”She says and can see the wash of relief over the omega’s face.“Is Waverly home?”She asks, gesturing to the jeep.

 

“Yes.She’s upstairs in her room.Figured we’d need to talk.”She answers with a knowing quirk of her brow.

 

“She doesn’t… know does she?”Nicole asks in an uncharacteristically small voice. 

 

“I haven’t said anything.That’s your story to tell, Nicole.”Wynonna answers with a shrug.

 

Her mind registers some mild relief if not some guilt at holding such a big part of her life from Waverly, but it isn’t like they are building on something.They aren’t together.So why the guilt?

 

“What did you find out, Nicole?”Wynonna asks, pulling Nicole out of her thoughts of Waverly and focusing them on the shocking revelation she still doesn’t know how to process.

 

“Let’s go to the barn and talk.”She suggests and Wynonna simply nods and follows her.

 

Nicole pushes the door open and instantly regrets the suggestion when Wynonna brushes past her and sits down on the bed.She shakes her head to clear it and props herself up against the post in the middle of the barn.

 

“He thought she’d gone back to me. He thought she was safe.”Nicole starts as she crosses her arms against her chest, trying to hold her emotions in as she explains to Wynonna her conversation with Dr. Matthew Conrad. 

 

“He wanted to leave Bobo’s gang entirely for her.They were in love and he realized he needed to get out for both of them… and their child.But Bobo had found out about them, he knew who she was married to, and confronted Conrad, threatening her.Conrad begged him to let her be, telling him she had no idea he worked for him.Conrad had even convinced her to go back to me, saying he didn’t want to be a father.He then offered complete allegiance to the gang if Bobo just left her alone.Bobo said he would.But he lied.”

 

“Jesus, Nicole.”Wynonna says slowly.“And you believe him?”She asks after a few quiet moments.

 

“If you would have seen him, Wynonna…” She says, trailing off as she pushes the heel of her hand into her eyes to stop herself from breaking down.

 

“Where is he now?”She asks, standing and walking over to her friend.

 

“He went back to Bobo’s compound.But not without giving me every bit of intel we’ll need to wipe him and the rest of his fucking crew off the face of Earth.”


	13. Fudge to Her Sundae

Waverly watches from her bedroom window as Nicole and Wynonna come out of the barn.She mentally prepares herself to greet them, thinking of how she’s going to temper her concern for Nicole and her obvious distress.It’s getting harder to hide her feelings for the alpha and she wonders at the wisdom of keeping it a secret from Wynonna. 

 

When Nicole had crawled into her bed the other night, wanting nothing but to hold her, she felt a paradigm shift in their relationship, if she may be so bold to even call it that.When Wynonna leaves tonight, she plans on sitting down with the alpha and seeing if there could be anything beyond their physical connection.But she knows she first needs to break through the well established walls the alpha has erected around her.

 

She’s brought out of her thoughts as her face falls into a disappointed frown when she sees they aren’t heading back to the house but to Wynonna’s truck.She visibly deflates as she watches Nicole climb up into the passenger seat as Wynonna starts the engine and they drive away.

 

~

 

“It’s so fucked up Nicole.”Wynonna admits as she sets her whiskey down slowly.They’d been at Shorty’s for a couple of hours, having called Dolls and Doc to let them know what had happened with Conrad.Neither men were convinced the man was telling the truth until she presented them with the notes she’d written down, including where the compound was.Dolls looks up the tracking coordinates and sure enough they match.

 

“Could be a trap though.”Dolls posits.

 

“I know.”Nicole admits warily.But I wish you guys could have been there with me.He was…” Nicole says, once again, shaking her head as she looks at Wynonna.

 

“I trust Nicole’s judgement.”Wynonna says implicitly. 

 

Dolls leans back in his seat and Nicole watches his jaw tighten then release.“I do too.”

 

“Well, I’m glad ya’ll have such faith in Marshall Haught, but there’s still a chance we could be set up.”Doc offers reluctantly.

 

Nicole shrugs, not arguing with the man and picks up her own tumbler of whiskey and knocks the rest of it back. 

 

 

“Well, boys, if this is gonna be one of our last days on this mortal coil, what do you say we have some fun?”Wynonna suggests and both men sit a bit straighter up in their seats and Nicole works to stifle a chuckle. _Fucking alphas_ … She thinks ironically.

 

“Nicole, if you are so inclined, that chick at the pool table behind you has been looking over here like you are the fudge to her sundae.”Wynonna mentions with a playful grin.

 

“In light of what I just went through today, no thank you.”Nicole says and Wynonna sobers and ducks her head, a bit embarrassed.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.I’m getting used to getting continuously gut punched with new revelations about my dead, cheating wife.”Nicole says bitterly, causing the three at the table to stare at her in surprise.

 

“Nicole…” Wynonna says gently.

 

“Hey, I didn’t mean that… to say that so callously…” Nicole says, surprising herself at her words and tone.“I’m just gonna head back to the homestead.”She says finally, really hoping Waverly’s there.She thinks she needs to come clean to the beta once and for all if only to ease her severely abused conscience as of late.

 

“Okay.”Wynonna says in a small voice as she stands to walk her friend out.

 

“No, you stay.We got three days, friends.Live it up.”She says with a crooked grin, trying to reinstate the levity of a few moments ago.

 

“You okay to drive?”The omega asks as she sits back down, looking at her friend with concern.

 

“I’m okay enough.Talk to you tomorrow.”Nicole smiles.“Gentleman…” She says and salutes Doc and Dolls.They return it with stoic grins.

 

 

~

 

 

Nicole decides to drive around a bit before heading to the homestead to give herself time to think.She thinks about her motives for being honest with Waverly about Shae.Did she want something with the beta?Was she even emotionally ready for a relationship?Her immediate answer is no, but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel something for the beta.She knows she does.

And maybe if they manage to take down Bobo unscathed and Waverly is willing to wait for her… Perhaps then…

 

“Who the fuck am I kidding though?”Nicole whispers to herself bitterly.She’s not even remotely sure Waverly would even want her like that.Sure, she’s been sweet and giving of her body, and god was she great in bed, but that doesn’t mean the beta would want her for a partner down the road.She’s made it quite clear what she thinks of alphas and though she enjoys fucking one, she’s pretty sure Waverly doesn’t want to settle down with one.

 

“Well, what would it hurt to just lay my cards on the table.I’m already at the bottom of my rope.”She mumbles as she realizes she’s already turned into the homestead driveway.She shakes her head at her nihilistic approach to talking with Waverly, laughing ruefully.“How can she turn down such a catch?”

 

As she approaches the homestead, she’s disappointed to see Waverly’s Jeep is not there.She’s familiar enough with her schedule to know she wasn’t on double shifts, but maybe she was called in.She tries to ignore just how disappointed she is by entering the homestead and promptly going to the alcohol cabinet and pulling out a nearly empty bottle of Wynonna’s whiskey.It isn’t empty enough to finish without having it hurt in the morning, so she goes to the kitchen and pulls out a glass, filling it just full enough to send her into nice, hopefully dreamless sleep.

 

~

 

“Thanks for the ride… and the ear, Chrissy.”Waverly smiles as she slips out of Chrissy’s car.

 

“No problem, Waves.Good luck with Nicole.I don’t know her really, but if she can make you happy…”She says, still trying to process her friend’s confession about sleeping with her sister’s friend but more so about Waverly’s feelings for the seemingly enigmatic redheaded alpha. 

 

“We are probably a long way off from determining that, but I’ll regret it I think if I don’t at least try, you know?”Waverly says, willing her skeptical friend to agree.

 

Chrissy gives her a smile after a few seconds of contemplation.“I think I do, Waves.”

 

Waverly just nods, understanding her friend’s reluctance.She’s not even sure herself she’s doing the right thing, but, she was being truthful about not wanting any regrets.

 

“Have a good night Chrissy.”She says and closes the door quietly. 

 

Once Chrissy pulls away, her headlights shine on the barn and Waverly sees Nicole’s dark sedan parked by it and her heartbeat picks up instantly.She hadn’t really expected her to be back from wherever she and Wynonna went off to hours ago.

 

She lets herself in quietly as it is pretty late and finds Nicole asleep on the couch an empty glass resting on her chest.She smiles, affection for the redhead shining through effortlessly.She walks over to the couch and sits on the end, next to Nicole’s hip and reaches her hand out to take the glass that is a bit more precarious than she first saw.

 

Nicole stirs at the subtle movement and opens her eyes.They are a bit unfocused for a moment as they settle on the brunette’s face. 

 

Waverly gasps softly at the unguarded, intensely vulnerable look in Nicole’s eyes before she’s grabbed gently by the back of her neck and guided down to the redhead’s face.Their lips connect and tongues dance and Nicole sighs into Waverly’s instant acquiescence.Without even breaking the kiss, Waverly presses her chest into Nicole’s and straightens her legs out from under her as Nicole guides her to lay fully on top of her.The beta’s arms wrap awkwardly around Nicole’s shoulders and her mouth opens wider against Nicole’s as she feels Nicole’s hands grab her ass and hold her down tight against her growing cock.

 

Thoughts of talking fade to the back of both women’s minds as they get caught up in each other, bodies seeking pleasure, yearning for release.

 

Waverly grinds down against Nicole as her lips pull away and start a path down her jaw, her neck until she’s sliding down to her canvas belt, yanking the buckle open and unbuttoning her pants.Nicole lifts her hips as she helps Waverly push them down along with her underwear.Her boots were discarded long ago so she’s naked from the waist down within seconds and Waverly’s lips are around Nicole’s cock before she can even say a word.

 

Her head slams back into the arm of the couch and her eyes close at the feeling of the beta’s warm, wet mouth and tongue sucking her tip.

 

Nicole’s hand goes to Waverly’s hair and she moans when the woman wraps both fists around her straining cock.“Goddamn.”She whispers desperately as she pushes up slightly into her mouth recalling the first time Waverly took her in her mouth and of course her wet dream.This is so much better as she isn’t too drunk this time and she’s hard as fuck.

 

She thinks about trying to finish in Waverly’s mouth, but she’s desperate to feel her tight pussy so she tugs on Waverly’s hair a bit, smiling when she seems reluctant to take her mouth off her cock.

She finally does with a last hard suck making Nicole’s nipples stiffen into diamond chips as she sits up and puts her back against the couch and pulls Waverly over between her legs.Her hands go to her leggings and she yanks them down with force as Waverly pulls off her sweater and bra.

 

She giggles as Nicole leans over to pull off her shoes, nearly knocking Waverly over in her haste.Her hands go to Nicole’s shoulder and top of her head to balance herself as she lifts one leg and then the other until she’s fully divested of all of her

clothes.

 

“Oh, nice.”Nicole purrs when she sees Waverly’s hairless pussy.

Waverly begins to say something but her words turn to a grunt when Nicole leans forward, pushing her tongue through her smooth, soaking folds, lapping at her messily until she feels a fresh new flood of fluid run down her inner thigh. 

 

Nicole pulls her tongue out and smacks her lips and then quickly leans back and pulls Waverly into her lap and they both moan as her pussy lips land on the base of Nicole’s cock. 

 

Her hands fall to Nicole’s still covered chest and they kiss again, sloppily, both sighing quietly as Waverly pulls herself tighter into Nicole, painting her cock with her pussy fluids as she begins to writhe against her.

 

“Off.”Waverly commands as she pulls off Nicole’s shirt and bra.Once she’s completely naked too she presses her chest to hers and they start moving against each other, their nipples pressing and chafing until Nicole wraps a hand around Waverly’s back and pulls her away so she can capture one of her nipples in her mouth.

 

Waverly’s hands go into the redhead’s hair and she throws her head back and her hips find a rhythm as she continues to fuck herself on the bottom of Nicole’s shaft.

 

Nicole knows she can come this way and fast, but she wants inside, now.Her arm goes from Waverly’s back to her ass and she lifts her up on one of her upstrokes and Waverly grunts when her pussy is impaled by her stiff cock.

 

“Easy.”Nicole purrs when Waverly tries to take her all in, yelping when her cervix protests.She adjusts so her knees are tighter to Nicole’s hips so she can control the depth.It also brings Waverly’s breasts to Nicole’s mouth and she feasts on them as Waverly moves up and down, panting as she cradles Nicole’s head to her chest.

 

While Nicole has her distracted by sucking on her nipples as the beta fucks herself good on her cock, she slides a hand down and begins to collect Waverly’s copious pussy juices on her index and middle finger.She begins a rhythmic movement with her fingers from the bottom of her pussy to her asshole, pushing into the latter incrementally until she’s got her entire index finger buried, causing Waverly to pause at the new sensation.

 

“Too much?”Nicole rasps from her spot at Waverly’s stiff, bruised nipples.Waverly looks down at her shining brown eyes and smiles a well fucked, blissful smile.

 

“No.Feels incredible.”She says in wonder.They continue staring at each other as Nicole begins to move her finger in and out, slowly, searching Waverly’s eyes and face for subtle, uncomfortable changes.

 

They stay like that, still, except for Nicole’s finger and the slight rocking of Waverly’s hips as she takes in Nicole’s ministrations.She dips back into Waverly’s pussy every few strokes, collecting wetness, stretching her asshole.She begins to squeeze her middle finger tight against her index finger, pressing into Waverly shallowly and she smiles when Waverly’s head drops to her forehead and she lets out a deep, keening moan and closes her eyes.

 

“Yeah, you like it in your ass so much, don’t you.”Nicole whispers with awe and affection as her fingers continue to move slow, deliberate until she’s got two fingers inside her all the way.

 

She begins to rock up into Waverly with her cock as well and Waverly’s hips still, taking in the double penetration as her lips part and her breath comes out in sharp bursts that match the alpha’s rhythm.Cock, fingers, pushing in deep, pulling out slow.Shallow breaths, quiet slurping sounds of Waverly’s pussy taking Nicole’s cock and her ass swallowing fingers eagerly.

 

Nicole knows she can’t last much longer and with how good the fucking is, she’s afraid she’s gonna paint the couch with her cum.

 

“How about we continue this in my room.”Nicole says quietly and smiles when Waverly nods distractedly.She feels herself get even harder when she remembers the lube Waverly had brought down to her room when they were fucking in the shower one time.If Waverly will allow it, she’d love to fill her ass with cum.

 

Nicole chuckles as she pulls out her fingers and hears Waverly whine in protest.She pushes her off her cock gently and helps her to stand.

 

“Doing okay, sweetheart?”Nicole teases with a mirthful, dimpled grin.

 

Waverly can only nod, absently noting the endearment as her head is still swimming with pleasure.

 

They quietly make their way to the bedroom, Nicole leading the way with her larger hand pulling Waverly along adorably.Nicole reaches into the nightstand drawer and pulls out the lube as Waverly climbs onto the bed on all fours.

 

“I like the position we were in.”Waverly pouts and Nicole just grins as she begins piling pillows against the headboard.She quickly takes her spot against it and Waverly is on her in a heartbeat, swallowing her cock and clamping her hands down on her shoulders.

 

“Okay then.”Nicole chuckles, amused as she pours lube onto her fingers and draws them through her ass crack until she’s at her hole.Waverly cants her hips and bites her lip eagerly and the amused smile slips off of Nicole’s face, replaced by a look of pure lust and arousal as she uses her free hand to grab onto Waverly’s breast as she pumps her fingers into her ass at a faster pace, pulling her fingers apart while she pummels her ass.

 

After a few moments, Waverly really picks up the pace on Nicole’s cock and soon the bed is rocking, slamming the wall quite hard.Nicole actually has to clamp down on Waverly’s breast to keep her fingers trained on Waverly’s asshole as she moves with Waverly’s pace.

 

Waverly’s moaning and crying out free and loud now and Nicole takes a second to thank the heavens the homestead has no neighbors.She’s taken to tightening her own legs against her balls to keep from cumming as Waverly drops her head and impales herself violently on Nicole’s cock as she screams out the most intense orgasm she’s ever had.Nicole can only hold on as the beta spasms with a nearly ear splitting cry as she takes Nicole’s cock as deep as she ever has only to have her body nearly force it out with violent spray of fluids, soaking Nicole’s cock, lap, bed.

 

Waverly continues to convulse against Nicole’s chest as she finally pulls her cock all the way clear of Waverly’s pussy and removes her fingers, instantly wrapping the beta up in her arms as they both marvel at the fact that Waverly just released an amazing amount of female ejaculate.

 

“What the hell?”Waverly stammers, stunned and embarrassed.

 

“I believe that is what they call squirting.”Nicole laughs with amazement.

 

“Oh my god.”Waverly says with a deep sigh.“I think I lost consciousness too for a second.”

 

“Wouldn’t surprise me.”Nicole says, looking between them at the flood of fluids.“I think you could give me a run for my money even in my rut.” 

 

Waverly collapses once again against Nicole and they both just sit there in silence catching their breath and Nicole realizes she could get used to the feeling of the beta resting against her chest after sex, for comfort, in love…

 

“How did you not cum?”Waverly asks as she sits up and looks at the still rock hard cock nestled between their sweaty, sticky abdomens.

 

“Not even sure.Squeezed my balls tight as a fucking vice though.”She laughs.

 

Waverly’s eyes turn from tired and sated to hungry in a flash and Nicole nearly swallows her tongue.She sits stock still as Waverly adjusts herself and brings Nicole’s cock back and slides it back into her warm, wet pussy.

 

“Bed’s already a mess.”She whispers as she reaches her arms around each of Nicole’s shoulders and grips the headboard, bringing their chests tightly together as her head comes to press against Nicole’s ear.She raises her jaw slightly off of Nicole’s collarbone and whispers into her ear.“You wanna cum in my ass?”

 

Nicole swallows thickly, wondering if this woman can read her thoughts.She can only nod eagerly though as she begins to move inside the beta.

 

Waverly smiles as she rises up a bit so Nicole can pound her good without bottoming out.Her heart stutters when she feels Nicole’s fist wrap around the base of her cock so she doesn’t hurt the beta as she begins to piston into her as Waverly holds herself still to let the alpha take her pleasure like she took from the alpha moments earlier.

 

As she feels the harsh breath coming from the alpha’s nose signaling she’s close to her release, she pulls her head away from her shoulder and looks into the alpha’s half-closed eyes.

 

She may not know all the secrets the alpha holds, but she swears she can see right into her soul as she stares into those warm brown eyes, so vulnerable and open as she climbs to orgasm inside Waverly.

 

“That’s it, alpha.”She whispers to her as their eyes remain locked and Nicole struggles with staying present as her abdomen clinches painfully and her balls tighten.

 

“Yes, Waverly…” She breathes out through clinched teeth as she yanks her cock out of her pussy and stuffs her tip inside Waverly’s ass, causing the beta to cry out as she feels her ass instantly filled with Nicole’s warm, copious seed.It causes a small, delicious orgasm in the brunette and they marvel at their simultaneous orgasms before Nicole crashes their lips together as she continues to pump inside the beta.

 

They stay still, chests heaving in unison, lips a hairsbreadth apart as Nicole finishes emptying inside Waverly and Waverly comes down from her own orgasm.

 

She sinks down a bit, causing Nicole’s cock to slide further in and she gasps at the unintentional stretch that causes her a bit of stinging discomfort.

 

“Shit, sorry.”Nicole says as she gets a hand under Waverly so she can pull out, both sighing as a sizable trickle of cum follows her exit from Waverly’s hole.

 

“I’m alright.”Waverly says, marveling at how much of the alpha can fit in her tight orifice.

 

She slides off of the alpha, groaning as her thigh muscles, pussy and ass let their overuse be known. 

 

“I am definitely going to be walking funny tomorrow.”Waverly chuckles as she gingerly slides off the bed.She reaches the edge but stops as she feels a big hand wrap around her wrist.She turns and looks at the redhead who has turned a bit shy.

 

“Since my bed is well…” She starts as she surveys her lap and the sheets underneath.

 

“Want to come sleep in mine?”Waverly offers with a warm smile.

 

“I would like that.After a shower though?”She suggests with a crooked, dimpled grin.

 

“Yes, a shower is definitely needed.”Waverly giggles.

 

 

They have a little bit more fun in the shower, but only oral as Waverly really is sore.Nicole apologizes earnestly a few times, but Waverly brushes it off saying it was definitely worth it.

 

Once they settle in Waverly’s bed, not bothering to even dress, Waverly is pulled into Nicole’s chest wordlessly and she smiles against a warm, soft nipple as she feels Nicole kiss the top of her head.

 

Both women know they need to talk, but for tonight, this is enough.It isn’t too long before both are deeply asleep, each with a small, hopeful smile on their faces.

 

~

 

Wynonna pulls her truck up to the homestead, drunk and pissed.She had been having a fine time being spit-roasted by Doc and Dolls until their alpha natures reared their ugly heads leading to both of them refusing to be in the same room while the other was fucking the omega.

 

She left the two of them arguing in the apartment above Shorty’s and all she wanted to do now was get some peace and quiet, even if it was on the couch at the homestead.

 

“Shit, blankets are in my room.”She mumbles as she tries to be quiet as she cracks open the door so she doesn’t disturb a sleeping Nicole.She’s about two steps in when the stench of sex hits her, along with an empty bed.“What the fuck?”She whispers as she flips on the light and sees the mess on the sheets and the headboard nearly half a foot from the wall.

 

“Good god, Nicole…. How did you get your fuck on without waking Waverly…” She says to herself as her brows scrunch up as she walks out of the room and to the couch, thinking Nicole took up there with her bed being such a mess.When she sees the couch empty, but clothes everywhere, her heart begins to beat rapidly, especially when she picks up a pair of leggings she knows very well who they belong to.

 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you Nicole.”Wynonna snarls as she stumbles over to the stairs, grabbing her gun on the way.

 


	14. An Earnest Romantic Overture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite the discussion going on about knotting, vaginal capacities, etc... Ya'll making me WERK. lol

Nicole wakes with a grin when she feels some pressure on her cock.“Waverly, I thought you were sore.”She mumbles, eyes still closed.

 

“ _You’re_ gonna be a lot more than sore if you don’t get the fuck out of my sister’s bed and out of my house.”Wynonna grounds out as she presses the barrel of her gun further into the covers.

 

Nicole’s eyes burst open and she scrambles to try and sit up until she sees what is resting against her crotch.

 

Waverly rouses at the commotion and her eyes mirror Nicole’s as she sees her sister standing over Nicole menacingly.

 

“Wynonna!”She shouts when she sees she’s got her gun pointed at Nicole’s crotch.“What the fuck are you doing?”She yells as she scrambles out of bed, naked.

 

“I’ve been your _friend_ through the lowest point in your life.I’ve watched you fuck anything with a pussy and I’ve dragged your drunk ass home without judging you because of what happened with Shae… but this Nicole…” Wynonna seethes as Waverly frantically looks for her robe to throw on and talk her sister out of doing something unspeakable.

 

“Wynonna..”Nicole starts but slams her mouth shut when Wynonna presses even harder.

 

“WYNONNA!”Waverly yells again as she yanks on her robe and goes to stand by the bed somewhat between Wynonna and Nicole.“Put the fucking gun down.”She says as calmly as she can manage.

 

Wynonna levels Nicole with a death glare but does holster her gun finally causing Nicole to let out the breath she’s been holding in a heaving sigh.

 

“Get up, get dressed and get the fuck out of my house, Haught.”Wynonna repeats.

 

Waverly knew her sister probably wouldn’t be too keen on her sleeping with Nicole, but this is a whole different level of anger.It in turn makes _her_ angry.

 

“ _You_ need to leave.”Waverly says, low and resolute, causing Wynonna’s eyes to swing towards her in shock.

 

“ _Me_?Waverly, you don’t understand that Nicole…” Wynonna starts.

 

“Nicole what?”Waverly asks, exasperated. 

 

“She’s using you, baby girl.”Wynonna explains as if she’s talking to a child.

 

Nicole takes in a breath to speak but Wynonna turns to her and puts her palm on her holster, shutting her up for a second.

 

“No!You can’t fucking come into _my_ home after being gone for the better part of my adult life and tell me who I can and can’t sleep with!”Waverly barks, stepping to her sister so aggressively Wynonna takes a step back.

 

Wynonna’s eyes widen at Waverly’s words but then narrow when they go back to Nicole. 

 

“You know, I really felt for you, Nicole, and I was ready to risk my life to help you get answers and retribution for Shae, but this.This is unforgivable.I’ll follow through on Del Rey, but after that, I never want to see you again.”And with that, Wynonna gives Waverly a poignant look and then turns and walks out, not stopping until she’s back in her truck and the two women hear it start up and tear out of the driveway.

 

Nicole’s the first to speak and she does so shakily.“I’m sorry.” 

 

Waverly looks at her for a moment, afraid to ask what she’s sorry about.Then she remembers the name that Wynonna mentioned.

 

“Nicole’s, who’s Shae?”Waverly asks as she sits on the corner of the bed.She has to tear her eyes away from Nicole’s naked chest and Nicole gives a small smile, pulling up the sheet to cover herself.

 

“First of all, I want to tell you that I wasn’t using you…” Nicole says, but winces when she recalls Wynonna’s other accusations.“Not like the other ones.I enjoy your company, clothed as well.”She says with a crooked grin.

 

Waverly nods slowly.She remembers vividly the incident in Shorty’s restroom.She knew the alpha was… promiscuous.She drops her head slightly now and shakes it, wondering how many others were in between her times with Nicole.She’d changed her birth control to accommodate alpha potency, but as far as STDs…

 

“The woman in the restroom, she was the last one, before you… It’s only been you since then…”. Nicole says quietly, and Waverly looks up, wondering how Nicole seemed to read her mind.

 

“That’s… good.”Waverly says slowly, pleased, but doesn’t read too much into it.What she’s really curious about is this Shae.

 

“And Shae?”Waverly prompts again and watches Nicole’s facial expression shift from contriteness to fear to sadness.She leans back and holds her arms to her chest and takes a deep breath and lets it out, looking at Waverly before lowering her eyes to her lap.

 

“Shae was my wife.She was killed by Bobo.”She starts and looks up at Waverly’s shocked gasp.“She was pregnant…” She continues but looks away once more as she gets the next terrible admission out.“It wasn’t mine.”

 

She looks up once again at Waverly who’s openly shocked at all this new information, but stays quiet.

 

“Turns out she was cheating on me with a physician who just happened to be working for Bobo on the side… She didn’t know that, but Bobo knew she was my wife.When he learned of the affair with.. Dr. Conrad.. He killed her.”Nicole gets out with effort.Saying the whole thing out loud reopens every wound she’d incurred since the day she found her wife’s lifeless body.

 

“Oh my god.”Waverly says finally as she puts a hand on Nicole’s covered shin.

 

“When you went after Dr. Conrad… what happened?”Waverly asks, afraid really to know the answer.

 

Nicole sobers and looks at Waverly solemnly.“He didn’t know Del Rey had killed her.When Del Rey had threatened her, Conrad told her to go back to me so she’d be safe.He begged Bobo to let her go and he said he would.But he didn’t.”Nicole says with a shake of her head.She gives Waverly a rueful smile.“Conrad gave us everything we need to take him and his lieutenants out though.He’s going to help us make him pay for what he did.” 

 

Silence falls between them as Nicole studies Waverly, waiting for her to be angry or disgusted at her for her.. behavior, her lack of disclosure…

 

“How long ago was she killed?”Waverly asks finally.

 

“Eight months ago.I just found out about her infidelity and the baby not being mine… recently.The night you and I first…”She confesses and Waverly looks at her with even more shock than the initial news of her having a wife. 

 

Any notion of telling Nicole her feelings and thoughts about a relationship fly right out the window with this latest revelation.She can’t even fathom what the alpha must be going through mentally, emotionally.

 

“Nicole… I don’t even know what to say… I mean… Jesus…” Waverly just shakes her head as her hand slips off her shin.Nicole misses the act of comfort immediately but knows she really doesn’t have a right to. 

 

“I know.I don’t either really.I’ve been on autopilot I think.Focusing on the task at hand, what I can control… hopefully successfully in a couple of days.”She answers somewhat cryptically.

 

Waverly nods again, only half listening when she comes to the slow realization that their trysts were really nothing more than Nicole escaping her reality for a while. 

 

She tightens her robe self-consciously and then looks out the window, noticing the sun is beginning to rise.“I… I need to shower… and get to work.”She says after a few moments of quiet contemplation from both women.

 

Nicole almost mentions they showered only a few hours ago, but then realizes Waverly probably wants to gain some distance from her.She certainly couldn’t blame her.She just dropped a fucking bomb on her.Several, actually.

 

She is intuitive enough to realize that last night they moved past the pure fucking stage to what felt like some genuine, honest moments of real connection.She saw it in Waverly’s eyes and sensed it in the heartbeat she swears she could feel when she was inside her.

 

She sits there a few more minutes as she hears the shower turn on and then the glass doors slide open then shut.She really did have a plan to tell Waverly and hope that some time in the not too distant future they could explore this palpable chemistry between them, but by the look on Waverly’s face and her abrupt departure, she thinks there’s very little chance of that now.She’d waited too long.And perhaps she was too damaged anyway.

 

_Fucking Wynonna and her fucking timing._ She thinks and then grimaces at the most likely insurmountable mess she’s made there too.

 

 

~

 

 

To say Waverly’s mind was not on her shift would be an understatement.She’d even volunteered to sit at the triage intake desk, just so she wouldn’t be responsible for any life or death decisions.At the desk she had a few moments in between people walking in with coughs, cuts and contusions to contemplate the last 12 hours she’d just experienced.

 

After the shock wore off, hours after an awkward goodbye with a hastily dressed Nicole handing her a cup of conciliatory coffee to go, Waverly was left with alternating feelings of disappointment, mild anger, sadness. 

 

She really felt they were getting somewhere and that Nicole’s enigmatic behavior had more to do with the nature of her quest to take down Del Rey, obviously not rooted in anything remotely catastrophic as a dead wife and a baby she’d only recently found wasn’t even hers.How could Waverly discern anything meaningful from their physical connection knowing what she knows now?

 

And of course Wynonna had helpfully supplied the more plausibleexplanation as to why the alpha had taken up a physical relationship with her.She was an escape.Willing and ready whenever Nicole wanted to forget her reality.Had that been all she was? 

 

She thinks back to that night, the night the alpha had gotten that phone call and then later came in and held Waverly for nothing more than comfort it seemed.She even said she wasn’t using her, that she actually liked her company.That had to count for something, right?

 

But alas, how could she even think about how she could fit in Nicole’s life now after hearing what she heard this morning? The woman needs months of therapy, not an earnest romantic overture from a sexually adventurous beta.

 

Suddenly, she felt the overwhelming urge to vomit as her stomach swirled with nausea.“Excuse me.”She mumbles as she races to the nearest bathroom, just making it to the toilet as she loses her not quite hour old lunch.

 

~

 

Nicole picks up her phone, staring at it as she contemplates which Earp she should call to apologize, explain, something.They have three days, according to Conrad, before Del Rey gets a rather large delivery of weapons and he initiates more members, so they need to strike before that happens.

 

She’s set to meet with Conrad near the hospital and she really thinks Wynonna should be there.So, she swallows her pride and dials her number, praying Wynonna can at least put away her fury long enough to help her with the final details of their plan, because they’re gonna need everyone’s best ideas for this to work.


	15. I Would Very Much Be Into That Idea

Waverly’s hand shakes visibly as she brings the test up to her field of vision. 

 

She’d snuck out during her afternoon break and ran downstairs to the pharmacy after a wave of panic hit her.It wasn’t the actual nausea or throwing up that had spurred her into hysterical hypothesis initially, it was what caught her eye in the mirror as she was washing her mouth out at the sink.She turned quickly, staring at the feminine product vending machine as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket and looked at the calendar. 

 

_“Fuck.I’m really late.”_ She’d whispered to herself as she fought to keep round two from happening as the once absently noted memory of that bright pink stain on the mattress loomed large in her mind as she tried to keep her anxiety and perhaps preemptive anger at their carelessness in check.

 

“Alright, Earp.Time to look.”She mumbles to herself with false bravado.She has a hard time focusing on the small digital screen as she takes a deep breath and steadies her hand and peers at the too small for her liking symbol.

 

~

 

Nicole is pacing back and forth at the back of the busy hospital cafeteria, looking up at the double doors every few seconds.She swallows hard when she sees Wynonna breeze through them, take a quick scan and make a beeline towards the alpha.

 

The grimace she has on her face upon spotting the redhead makes Nicole happy they are meeting in a semi-public place.She may be a big strong alpha, but right now she felt completely cucked by the omega.She hated it, but would have to let it play out for the time being.

 

She takes a seat at a table pushed into the corner and Wynonna follows suit, sitting across from her.

 

“When’s Conrad coming?”Wynonna asks impatiently as she pulls out her phone.

 

“Any minute.He told Bobo he needed to come into town to pick up some surgical instruments he ordered or something.”Nicole explains, but sees Wynonna isn’t really listening.She bites her lip as she watches the omega studiously ignore her.

 

“I’m sorry Wynonna.About Waverly.”She ventures and leans back slightly at the murderous glare she receives. 

 

“I told you to leave her alone.”Wynonna growls, dropping her phone onto the table and looking at the alpha now.

 

“She’s an adult.It was very mutual and casual.We both understood that.”The alpha says and instantly sees it was the wrong thing.

 

“I don’t give a shit who came on to who.You should have said no.”Wynonna says with contempt.

 

Nicole almost admits they were both pretty drunk, but decides to omit that.“It probably shouldn’t have happened, but it did.Your sister is…” Nicole stops though, not wanting to piss off the omega more by describing her sister as being down for their casual, steamy encounters, not some naive innocent girl. 

 

“How long has this been going on?”The omega asks, ignoring the fact Nicole stops mid-sentence.

 

_Shit_.The alpha does not want to tell her she’s been fucking her for nearly two months.

 

“Not since after she and Perry broke up.”Nicole answers vaguely.Wynonna’s eyes narrow and she opens her mouth to press for more but Nicole spots Conrad.She can’t believe she’s happy to see him at this moment.

 

He spots her as well, but seems hesitant when Wynonna turns around to look at him, face still set in a scowl.He slowly approaches and takes the seat opposite Nicole, next to Wynonna.

 

“Dr. Conrad, this is Wynonna, she’s with my team.”Nicole introduces quickly.

 

Wynonna’s face doesn’t soften, finding another target for her foul mood.As pissed as she is at Nicole, she hates this fucker even more for what he caused her friend.

 

“Please, call me Matthew.After this is all over, I never want to be called a doctor again.”He says somberly.He pulls out a paper from his pocket and unfolds it.

 

“This is a drawing of the compound.I’ve marked where he’s got guys stationed around.He still thinks he’s very much off the grid and hidden, but he’s careful.They haven’t been with him long, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you could scare them off rather than kill them.”Conrad says as he points to various marks on the paper.

 

“I can get you in through the back here.Between 1 and 2 pm on most days he has a woman come in to give him massages and you know what else.He keeps her in line with threats to her little boy.Sick fuck.”He mumbles.

 

Wynonna breaks in and pulls the paper towards her.“How the fuck can we know to trust you.”She asks in a low, skeptical voice.

 

He looks at Nicole for a few seconds and takes a breath.“I loved her.She was.. everything to me.Her and the baby.But I knew unless I was free and clear, she’d never be safe.When she told me what… Del Rey had… done.”He says, gesturing to Nicole as tears fill his eyes.He angrily wipes them away.“He and all his men who were there that day.They all need to die.I don’t care if I go out with them, but they need to pay.”

 

Wynonna studies him for a moment. _He’s either one hell of a great actor, or he’s actually telling the truth._ She thinks about the similar words and emotions Nicole had when she’d found Shae dead, knowing it was by Bobo’s hand.Her guilt and anguish, her burning thirst for revenge…

 

“Alright.What else do we need to know…” The omega says, turning her attention back to the map.

 

~

 

Waverly is back at the front desk taking a frantic mother’s insurance information when she spots a tall redhead standing over by the end of the waiting room.She turns her attention back to the woman letting her know her son will be seen shortly.As soon as the woman leaves, Nicole makes her way up to the desk.

 

“Can we.. talk later, after you shift?”She asks with a hopeful lilt to her voice.

 

Waverly just stares at her for a moment, mind still reeling from earlier.

 

“Um, sure.I’m off at seven and I’ll be at the homestead shortly after.”She answers as someone encroaches on Nicole’s personal space with a rather loud, wet cough.

 

“I’ll be there waiting.”Nicole says hastily and gives her a small smile before turning away from the desk and leaving.

 

Waverly glances up at the clock, not sure if she wants the time to fly or crawl for the rest of her shift.

 

~

 

When Waverly gets home a little after 7:30 she’s pleased to smell something cooking in the kitchen.She’s hungry after not having the time or desire to eat anything after her quick trip to the bathroom after lunch.

 

“I just made some pasta and marinara sauce.I’m not much of a cook.”Nicole says as she wipes her hand on a dishtowel and gives Waverly a shy smile.

 

“Wow, thank you.”Waverly says as she sets down her bag and and coat.“Can I do anything?”She asks walking into the kitchen.

 

“If you’d like to grab the salad from the fridge.”Nicole says as she dishes up the pasta and bread.

 

Waverly stands still for a few seconds, trying to wrap her head around the events of early this morning, then later on in the afternoon and the weirdly domestic moment they are having right now.

 

She shakes her head and blows out a breath as she grabs the salad, some dressing and a pitcher of lemonade.

 

They sit down and tuck into their food in silence for a few minutes until Waverly puts her fork down and looks at Nicole.Nicole finishes her bite and puts her fork down too.

 

“I’m sorry about this morning.That I didn’t get to tell you about Shae first.”Nicole says, gaze going from Waverly’s to her glass of lemonade.

 

“It is a bit of a shock.”Waverly admits.“I mean, I know we weren’t dating, but, that’s a big thing Nicole.”She says, but there’s no judgement or malice in her tone.Still, Nicole notes the past tense in regards to their relationship of sorts and it makes her heart hurt.

 

“I know.And still very raw and… I’ve not being dealing with anything very well right now.That first night, when you came into the barn… I know I said I didn’t use you, but…”Nicole says quietly, her head hanging in shame.

 

Waverly’s mind goes back to that night and the anger she should feel at Nicole just isn’t there.In its place is just sadness and frustration at the timing of it all.

 

“Hey, it was mutual and we were both pretty drunk.We were just… We just…” Waverly says, trying to articulate exactly what they’d been doing.“It just happened… and then happened some more…”She finally says and Nicole gets a crooked little grin.

 

“Yes, I guess you could put it that way.”She chuckles lightly.

 

“Nicole, I..”Waverly begins but Nicole starts to speak again at the same time.Waverly ducks her head in acquiescence.“Go ahead.”She says, very interested in what Nicole has to say first as it will have bearing on what Waverly wants to say to the alpha. 

 

“I just wanted to tell you that, despite what Wynonna said about me with other… women… I do think you are really special.I wish I was in a better place in my life, mentally, emotionally...”Nicole says with a sad smile.“If I was, could you have seen us, maybe…?” Nicole gets out haltingly, not quite sure what she wants to convey to Waverly.She can’t ask her to wait for her to get her shit together, she doesn’t even know if Waverly would ever see her as a prospective suitor, let alone mate.  But here she is, kind of asking as best she can.

 

Waverly’s heart starts to beat hard at the words as they are both what she’d hoped and dreaded at the same time.Nicole  _does_ have feelings for her.But Nicole is nowhere near able to act on them right now and it is so painfully obvious to Waverly now.

 

She swallows down the lump in her throat and gives her an easy smile.“Despite what I said about alphas, Nicole, I know you are different.And yes, I could have seen us giving this a go.Definitely.”She tells her even as her heart lightens and breaks at the same time.  She doesn't want to pressure her, but she wants her to know, they _are_ on the same page, even if they are not on the same timeline... yet.

 

Nicole gives her a brilliant, dimpled smile and reaches to take Waverly’s hand.She notices it’s shaking a bit and she squeezes it gently.

 

“If this thing with Del Rey and his gang goes smoothly, I’m going to take some time… Go back home and well, try and get my life sorted.If I were to find my way back to Purgatory and you are still single… perhaps we can see?”Nicole asks, her smile turning into a hopeful expression.

 

Waverly wills herself not to cry as she nods enthusiastically, not trusting her voice for a few heartbeats.Of course she wants to tell Nicole not to leave, she’s ready to see where this could lead right _now_ , but she knows Nicole isn’t ready.Better to wait and hope Nicole will return with a healed and willing heart than convince her to stay, pushing her into something she isn’t ready for and risk losing her in the end.So she swallows the words she so desperately wants to say, realizing she’s in a no win situation if she speaks up now.

 

Finally, she gathers herself enough to verbally convey her own sentiment at Nicole’s words, praying the alpha will indeed find her way back to her. “I would very much be into that idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the a/b/o 'discussion' was fun at first, but now it's become a bit over the top and is hampering my creativity. Thanks for dialing it back. I hope you all continue to enjoy. And yes, there's still one big fat mystery that I've yet to resolve... All in due time, peeps.


	16. Back For More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gonna get real busy for me real soon, so I'm trying to crank these out. Let me know your thoughts on this one.

Waverly wakes with a smile on her face as she feels an arm wrapped around her middle.  The two women had talked a bit more, being careful to temper expectations but sharing that they definitely had mutual feelings.  Waverly expressed real fear though when Nicole brought up Del Rey and the fact that they were relying on Conrad to help them.

 

They were both surprised when Wynonna had shown up after dinner, wanting to talk with Waverly.Nicole made herself scarce while the sisters talked and even though neither sister shared what was talked about, Wynonna seemed to be a bit more receptive to Nicole’s presence.She even said she’d refrain from shooting Nicole’s private parts if she ended up sharing Waverly’s bed as she was done sleeping with the boys for the time being.

 

_“You know Wynonna, you really had no room to be angry with Nicole, seeing what you’ve been up to since you’ve been back.”_ Waverly had pointed out after Wynonna’s comment, even though the omega’s was in jest.

 

Wynonna’s face had fallen a bit as she replied with a frown that she had specifically told Nicole to stay away from her.

 

_“Why?”Waverly asks, seriously wondering what had been on her sister’s mind._

 

_“Because I know you, and I know how Nicole has been the last few months.”She answers simply._

 

_Waverly’s brows furrow in confusion and Wynonna sighs._

 

_“I knew she’d be drawn to you and I was worried for you.I figured you’d try and save her, and I knew you’d be really disappointed when you couldn’t.”She answers quietly._

 

_Waverly looks at her sister for a long time, wondering where this is coming from and suddenly something clicks in her brain._

 

_“You think that’s what I tried to do with you, isn’t it?”Waverly asks, eyes wide in realization._

 

_“Ew, Waves, don’t compare me with Nicole.”Wynonna huffs but Waverly shakes her head, seeing something clearly now that she hadn’t before.Wynonna’s reluctance to stay at the homestead despite being concerned about she and Nicole.The lack of any real conversation or connection even though she’s been in town for a couple of months, more than she’d been in years.She recognizes the behavior now that Gus had only hinted at when Waverly showed her frustration at her sister._

 

_“Wynonna, I’ve long since accepted who you are, bad mood and crude behavior and all.”Waverly says with a teasing smile before turning serious.“I never thought you needed saving, but I did want you to come home every now and then… and just be my sister.”Waverly says earnestly.The sisters stare at each other for a few seconds and Wynonna drops her head and nods slowly._

 

_“I’m sorry, Waves.Every time I came home, I just felt guilty I left.It always made me sad that I couldn’t get myself together enough to be here… for you.I hated feeling I was disappointing you all the time.Especially when you’d try so hard to get me to open up to you.You were the only one outside of Gus and eventually Nicole to worry about me and I felt I didn’t afford you that same kind of support.”Wynonna admits, eyes focusing on the ground._

 

_“I can’t tell you that I wasn’t sad you left, Wynonna, or that I didn’t worry and wonder about you.But I had Gus too and I think she did an amazing job with me.”Waverly grins proudly and then her eyes grow soft and earnest._

 

_“If you haven’t noticed, I’m a grown woman now.I only want to hear what’s going on in your life and to know you care about what’s going on in mine.The past is the past, let’s not let it ruin our future, huh?”Waverly says._

 

_“Well, I think threatening to shoot Haught’s dick off when I caught her in bed with her shows I care.”Wynonna grins impishly._

 

_Waverly just rolls her eyes.“No, that shows you are psycho.”She says, pulling her sister into a tight hug as both sigh in relief at their breakthrough._

 

_When Wynonna pulls back, her eyes are uncharacteristically shiny.“I love you, Waves.”_

 

_Waverly’s eyes widen in pleasant surprise.“I love you too Wynonna.”_

 

Waverly lies there thinking about the weight of yesterday’s conversations until she feels Nicole stir.She turns in her arms and gives her a sleepy, big smile.

 

“Morning.Did you sleep well?”The beta asks.

 

“I did.Better than I have in… nearly a year.”She says, her sleepy eyes going serious. 

 

“Rise and shine, shithead!We have to go meet Doc and Dolls!”They both hear bellowed through the door.

 

Waverly rolls her eyes as Nicole presses a kiss to Waverly’s mouth and rolls over to get up.

 

“At least there isn’t a gun to my dick.”She grumbles, making Waverly chuckle.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

Waverly pushes all thoughts of Nicole and Wynonna and Del Rey out of her mind as she focuses on her shift.It’s busier than normal and she’s grateful as she hasn’t had a moment to think that about this time tomorrow, the situation with Del Rey will most likely be resolved, one way or another.

 

They’d had an impromptu bonfire last night and all the people the sisters held dear to them were there.No one spoke of the raid, they just celebrated being together.But the more Waverly thought about Nicole leaving, the more sad she got.The more sad she got the more she drank.This would be their last night together for the foreseeable future and there was so much unsaid, unresolved really.She wanted declarations and promises, but she knew Nicole wasn’t in a position to give them.

 

_“Your friend Chrissy is something else.”Nicole says as she helps Waverly out of her clothes.Waverly just nods as she focuses on pulling her shoes off without tipping over.Once she’s naked she sits on the bed and watches Nicole take off her clothes, folding them meticulously on the chair by the door._

 

_“She is a good friend.”Waverly finally says with a sad grin._

 

_“You alright?”Nicole asks, eyes concerned._

 

_Waverly begins to tear up suddenly and Nicole is kneeling in front of her, looking up at her expectantly._

 

_“Can’t you just… stay?”Waverly asks in such a small voice._

 

_Nicole drops her head.She worried this would happen when she saw Waverly drinking more than she figured she would.It is their last night together and she hoped they’d be able to talk a bit more and then fuck themselves to sleep._

 

_“I wish I could, but what I need to do, I can’t do here.”Nicole says sadly._

 

_“Promise me you’ll come back then.”Waverly pleads._

 

_Nicole sits back and sighs, wanting nothing more than to promise Waverly that.But she doesn’t know how she’s going to come out on the other side.How will she ever be ready to trust again?Trust herself or anyone else?She wants to so desperately with Waverly, but she isn’t ready to promise only to not carry through for some reason.She can’t do that to the beta._

 

_“Waverly…”Nicole says, eyes imploring Waverly to understand._

 

_Waverly just stares at her for a long while, her alcohol infused brain stubbornly trying to find something to be angry at._

 

_“You’re gonna find a beautiful omega and forget about me.I can’t satisfy you even though…”Waverly says through muted sobs, trailing off before she says too much._

 

_Nicole wants to laugh, the notion is so absurd to her.It’s also the moment she realizes she can’t see herself with anyone_ but _Waverly._

 

_“Waverly.”Nicole whispers and runs her hands up Waverly’s thighs.She can’t tell Waverly that she’s the best sex she’s ever had as she’s always having to be conscious of hurting the beta, but emotionally, even in her totally fucked up state of mind, she thinks it could only be a matter of time before the beta erases all others from her mind.Even Shae._

 

_No, she can’t lay that all on the beta right now, but she does want to show her she wants to be with her, very much._

 

_“Waverly.”She repeats as she caresses her hips, her back, bringing herself into her until she’s between the beta’s legs.Their positions put Nicole in a submissive role and Waverly takes advantage, bringing her mouth down to Nicole’s rather aggressively as her fingers grab onto red hair, pulling her closer until Nicole’s breasts are pressed up against her upper stomach._

 

_Nicole lets her control the kiss for a few seconds before pushing up from her knees and pressing Waverly into the mattress.She covers her body with her own and slides her cock between Waverly’s folds slowly._

 

_She smiles wide when Waverly moans languidly as her warm, wet pussy lips slide against Nicole’s now hard cock.Nicole leans up a bit and takes both of Waverly’s hands, raising them above her head._

 

_“Look at me.”She orders the beta as she continues to move her pelvis up and down in a slow deliberate rhythm._

 

_Waverly opens her eyes and stares up at the alpha and presses her chest up as she begins to climb to orgasm._

 

_“I love fucking you.I love watching you cum.I love how you work so hard to take me in your pussy, in your ass.It’s why you keep me coming back for more.”Nicole whispers with a lustful smile._

 

_“Even if I might not be able to take your knot when you go into rut?”Waverly asks._

 

_“I don’t need to knot you.”Nicole answers honestly.The last time she knotted anyone was when she thought she’d made a baby with Shae.She’s not sure could go through that again anyway._

 

_“All I need is…” She says in a choked whisper as she pulls her cock back until she’s pressed against Waverly’s entrance, waiting just a second for Waverly to cant her hips before she slides in effortlessly.Both women sigh at the sensation as Nicole slides their fingers together tighter, smiling when Waverly squeezes them and begins to move with Nicole._

 

_Nicole’s intoxicated by the position she has Waverly in, hands above her head, chest rising, face serene, eyes half closed, breath coming from barely parted lips in time with her thrusts._

 

_She almost promises her then, almost professes what’s in her heart as she doubles her efforts to bring Waverly to orgasm, but it’s lost in Waverly’s soft whimpers as her eyes close and her hands tighten around Nicole’s painfully as she cums with soft shudder._

 

_Nicole watches her in wonder and begins to pull out as her orgasm climbs fast too._

 

_“Stay in.It’s okay.”Waverly says as she comes back down softly and opens her eyes and looks at Nicole with such affection and want._

 

_“But…” Nicole says, knowing they’d been really careful since their sloppy drunk first time._

 

_“I changed my birth control, remember.We’re fine.”Waverly says as she clinches her pussy, making Nicole’s further question about Waverly’s change of mind fly out of her consciousness as her head drops to Waverly’s neck and she cums with a harsh moan, biting Waverly’s neck to keep from waking a sleeping Wynonna downstairs._

 

_Nicole’s head lifts though and Waverly sees her eyes begin to tear up in a panic.“Shit, Waverly… I shouldn’t have…”Nicole gets out and Waverly’s not sure if she’s talking about cumming inside her or biting her, effectively marking her._

 

_“It’s okay, Nicole.”Waverly tries to soothe, but Nicole is already pushing off of her slowly._

 

_“No.I shouldn’t have gotten carried away.”Nicole says, looking down at her cock and the cum pooling at the base of Waverly’s pussy, heading to her ass._

 

_“Goddamn it.”Nicole hisses, and Waverly sits up, disturbed by her reaction.She almost tells her why she needn’t worry and then it hits her at why Nicole is so horrified._ How could I be so stupid? _Waverly thinks to herself, her already agonizing decision being even more agonizingly confirmed as she looks at the fear in Nicole’s eyes._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Ghost of Her Past

Waverly looks up at the clock and sighs.She knows it will still be a while before she hears anything about how it went with Del Rey.She wishes she was still working instead of home waiting for Chrissy to come over. _“I don’t want you to be sitting at home alone and worrying.You already have a ton on your mind.I’ll be on my way the second my shift is over.”_ Her best friend had said.

 

She’d gone and sat in ‘Nicole’s’ room, staring at her neat pile of her things she’d accumulated since being at the homestead:A storage tote, a duffle bag, a pair of sneakers, and an ammo box with her canvas jacket draped over it.She knows Nicole had intentionally left her things here so she’d have to come back and it warmed Waverly’s heart.

 

She looks down at her belly with a deep sigh.She’s still struggling with her decision but ultimately knows it’s for the best.Especially after last night.If she wasn’t sure not telling Nicole she was pregnant was the best choice, Nicole solidified it with her reaction.Waverly shakes her head at her own behavior, telling Nicole it was okay to come inside her, knowing it wouldn’t matter.She just wanted to feel close to the alpha.She worried she’d ruined everything until she saw that Nicole was still there when she got off work.She had gathered Waverly up in a tight hug, kissing her forehead and whispering to her warmly.

 

_“I’m not going to disappear, okay?I’ll let you know how I am and I hope you will too.”She assures Waverly._

 

_“Okay.”Is all Waverly could get out as guilt and relief warred inside her heart._

 

~

 

Nicole stuffs two extra clips into her thigh pocket and pulls her phone out to text Dolls that they are on the move. _Now or never._ She breathes to herself as she looks over at Wynonna who is repositioning her holster a bit.

 

“Wynonna.I know so much has changed since you made the decision to go after Del Rey with me.I wouldn’t hold it against you if you wanted to back out.”Nicole says, looking over at her friend with a solemn expression.

 

“I’d be a real dick move to leave you now.”Wynonna says as a side of her mouth curls into a rueful grin.“Even more of a dick move than fucking my sister.”She adds and her grin comes into a full smug smile as she leans over to chuck Nicole on the shoulder.

 

“I’ve got my own reasons for seeing the piece of shit six feet under.I got your back Haught, as much as I know you have mine.”She says earnestly.

 

“Well, let’s end this once and for all then.”The alpha responds as she tightens her tactical vest and pushes out of the brush and up the embankment that sits right under the first guard spot.

 

Wynonna distracts Fish as Nicole comes up behind him and drags him down into the embankment.

 

“Fish.Hi.We’re gonna need you to get the fuck out of here.”Wynonna whispers to the wide-eyed man who has mouth covered by Nicole’s big hand.“If my friend moves her hand from your mouth am I gonna have to gut you like a… fish…Fish?”She smiles at her own joke as Nicole grimaces.

 

Fortunately for all, Fish shakes his head as far as Nicole allows.Wynonna nods to her and she releases his face, slowly.

 

“Levi is on the other side of the gate.Tell him I’ll meet him down the road.”Fish whispers, eyes still wide and panicked.

 

Wynonna looks up to Nicole as if to say, _‘This is too fucking easy.’_

 

“Dr. Conrad told us as soon as the new recruits come with the weapons, he’s just gonna kill us.He said you’d let us go.”Fish pleads, eyes panicked.

 

Wynonna pulls her gun out and sticks it in his nose.

 

“Honest, Wynonna!We was just trying to make some extra money!”The man cries and Wynonna snarls in disgust as the man relieves himself in his pants.

 

Nicole closes her eyes slowly and scrubs her face in resignation.“Christ, just let them go.Look at him.Bobo was really desperate it seems.” 

 

Wynonna removes the gun from his nose and the man scrambles up to his knees.“I’ll tell Levi to meet you at the forest’s edge, by those bushes.”Wynonna says, pointing.

 

He nods enthusiastically and stands.Before he takes off though, he turns to Wynonna.“I knew you wasn’t no two-bit omega whore like everyone said in high school.Thanks, Wynonna.”And with that he took off like a shot, leaving his gun on the ground.

 

“Two-bit omega whore.”Nicole snickers and Wynonna’s gun takes a detour en route to her holster, causing Nicole’s hands to go up in surrender.

 

~

 

Waverly sits with a mug of hot cocoa in her hands as she watches the dumb romantic comedy Chrissy picked out.Her friend senses she isn’t even paying attention and looks at her, eyes sympathetic.

 

“You doing okay?”She asks.

 

“Just thinking.”Waverly says with a sigh.

 

“I can’t imagine what you are going through, Waves.”Chrissy says.

 

“Sure isn’t a picnic.But I can’t have a baby right now.My career is just taking off.This thing with Nicole… I mean I think she’s the one and with everything she’s just been through…” Waverly shakes her head.

 

“I know you’ll do what you think is right for you.But you really think you should keep it from her?I mean, when you guys are… intimate… she can’t like _smell_ it?”Chrissy asks hesitantly.

 

“I mean, technically she should be able to, but… My scent isn’t as pronounced as yours, me being a beta and all.And I’m only 7 weeks along, so…” Waverly shrugs.

 

“I hate to ask this, but you are sure it’s hers?”Chrissy asks with a mild wince.

 

“Yep.Our first time we were very drunk and I hadn’t switched birth control yet… We weren’t careful.Also, I had my period between she and Perry, so…” Waverly replies before bringing her mug up to her lips.

 

“Wow, Waves.”Chrissy breathes out with slow shake of her head.

 

“No shit.I mean, it wasn’t even a lot.Like, she pulled out, but obviously not fast enough.”Waverly says, thinking of that damn bright pink stain again.

 

“Alright, TMI, but… Seems meant to be or something.”Chrissy says before thinking.Her eyes widen.“Shit, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…” Her friend flounders in apology.

 

“I know.”Waverly says with a sad smile as she pats Chrissy’s leg.“It’s really kind of fucked up.”She says with a rueful chuckle.

 

~

 

Wynonna and Nicole shake their heads in unison as they watch Levi high tail it down the road and then look at each other for a second in amazement.

 

“Okay, let’s go run off stupid Carl and make our way to the back of the compound.”Nicole says.

 

 

Dolls and Doc are already by the back door when they arrive and just on time, Conrad creaks open the door and waves them in.

 

“Dalton and Crist are in the front room watching the game.They’ll be radioing Fish in about…” He checks his watch.“… three minutes.”He says in a low whisper.

 

Nicole nods and tells them she and Dolls will be taking down those two.They are the two biggest threats.

 

“James was in the kitchen last time I checked.Be aware.”He continues.He then points to a room at the very end of the hall.“Del Rey is there.Mina is with him.” 

 

“Once the three are neutralized, hopefully without a peep.”Nicole looks at Wynonna with narrowed eyes, and then back to Conrad. “I’ll have you call Del Rey out of that room with some emergency.I’ll take it from there if you guys can get Conrad and Mina to safety.”Nicole finishes, whispering back to the other three.

 

Wynonna shakes her head though.“I’ll be with you for Del Rey.”She says.

 

“No, I’ll be.”Dolls announces.

 

Nicole rolls her eyes.“Look, I’m the one who asked you guys in on this.I’ll do it.”She says, her eyes steely, resolute.

 

Dolls and Wynonna exchange looks but say nothing. 

 

“Let’s quit fucking around and do this thing.”Doc whispers as he runs a hand over his mustache.

~

 

 

Waverly is just setting down a plate of fruit and crackers for her and Chrissy when her phone rings.She stares at Chrissy in a panic before reaching for it, seeing its Wynonna.

 

“Wy?”She answers cautiously.

 

“Um, Waverly?”She hears a man ask and Waverly recognizes Doll’s voice.

 

“Where’s Wynonna?”She asks, voice rising in a panic.

 

“We’re at the hospital, here.She’s here.”He answers and she’s shoving her feet in her shoes and grabbing the keys before Chrissy even knows what’s going on.

 

 

~

 

 

Nicole wipes an errant tear off of her face as she slowly zips up the body bag.Why had she thought anything having to do with Del Rey would go as planned?She feels the blood on her hands literally and figuratively and she’s trying hard to stay focused.

 

“I’ll take it from here, Haught.Best you head out in case feds or that other agency come sniffing.Far as I’m concerned it was a lethal argument between a bunch of murderous criminals.”Sheriff Nedley says as he pats her on the arm.

 

Nicole wordlessly nods, turning and walking the quarter mile down to Doll’s SUV, numb from the last hour’s events.

 

 

~

 

Waverly crashes through the inner doors, scanning the hall for someone who can tell her where her sister is.

 

“Martha!Did you see Wynonna come in?”She asks frantically.

 

“She’s in room 408.Take a breath, Waverly.She’s gonna be okay.”The old nurse says kindly.

 

Waverly just gives her a quick smile and nod and heads down the corridor, pausing at the door when she hears a bit of laughter.

 

She opens it slowly and sees Wynonna, arm in a sling and bandaged, but otherwise alright.

 

“Waverly.”Wynonna says, surprised to see the beta so quickly.

 

“Dolls said…” Waverly leaves off as she looks around, seeing Dolls standing against the wall, a line of neat stitches in his brow and Doc sitting gingerly in a chair near the window with a hospital scrub top under his battered denim jacket, looking like death warmed over.

 

“I’m alright, baby girl.You know Dolls is prone to dramatics.Though I have a bone to pick with your girlfriend.”She states with a wry smile.

 

“Can I get out of here, doc?”She then turns and asks, giving the handsome young doctor a radiant smile.

 

“I don’t see why not.Your x-rays were clear, wound is stitched.Whomever shot you seemed to know how _not_ to do much damage.”He says in mild wonder and Wynonna snickers causing the doctor to pause a moment before he goes back to his spiel.“Keep it clean and come back if there are any complications, okay?”He smiles politely.

 

“Oh, I will.”Wynonna drawls and Waverly can now see her sister’s under the effects of some good painkillers.

As the doctor makes his exit, Waverly comes to help her sister move off the bed.She looks up at Doc and Dolls who don’t look near as unaffected as her sister.Then she realizes one very important thing.

 

“Where’s Nicole?”

 

~

 

 

Nicole takes her time driving to the hospital, trying to figure out what she could have done differently.After going back over alternate scenarios and timing and trying to pinpoint where it all went to shit, she kept coming around to one conclusion - bad fucking luck.

 

When they made their plan to take out Bobo’s lieutenants, she knew Dolls was reluctant to kill them outright.Nicole would have had a hard time too, once upon a time.That time was before she found her pregnant wife with her neck snapped.They _all_ were responsible for enough atrocities for her not to lose sleep over it.It seemed Doc and Wynonna had the same sentiment too, though Nicole figured Doc was some sort of psychopath anyway.

 

So when James caught Wynonna’s reflection in the glass of the microwave as he was heating up some soup, the distraction and subsequent hesitation from Dolls just to put a bullet into Crist’s head and eliminate him from the equation, really fucked everything up from there.

 

Bobo had come out, hearing the struggle, then the gunshot as Nicole dropped Dalton and by the time James had disarmed Wynonna and shot Doc right in the middle of his bulletproof vest as he pulled his gun, Crist had cracked Dolls over the head and is now pushing his muzzle into Nicole’s temple.

 

_“Well, well.Looks like someone is here for revenge!”Bobo announces as he approaches Nicole with his gun aimed at her head too.He absently notes Doc on the ground trying to roll over and grab his gun, but he calmly kicks it away, deep under the couch and steps on his deeply bruised chest until he passes out from the pain._

 

_Just then, Conrad comes in with a gun, but his hand is shaking uncontrollably.Before Nicole can tell him just to drop it and run, Bobo turns his gun on him and steps to him, yanking it out of his hand.Conrad looks down in abject shame and then fear when Bobo commands him to get down on his knees._

 

_“I think if anyone deserves your wrath, Nicole, it’s him.”Bobo says with a sickening grin as he leans over to pick up Nicole’s gun, unloading the clip except for one bullet and placing it back on the ground.He moves out of her field of vision and to everyone’s shock, he tells her to pick up her gun._

 

_“Slowly.I got Crist here who is itching to put a bullet in your head for Dalton and James smells like he’s gonna be going into rut soon, so…” He singsongs as he steps slightly behind Nicole. “…take your revenge, Marshall Haught!”_

 

_She inches towards her gun, trying to catch eyes with Wynonna, but she’s looking over at Doc and Dolls laying incapacitated on the ground, and the alpha can see the fury in her eyes threatening to make her do something real stupid._

 

_“I’m giving you one free shot at him.Up to you if you want to put him out of his misery or make him suffer.”Bobo says, leaning close, but not too close to whisper in Nicole’s ear._

 

_Her brain is moving rapidly, trying to figure out what to do.She has few options, and none of them have everyone but the bad guys making it out alive._

 

_She levels her gun at Conrad, her eyes going still as she tries not to react to the angry, embarrassed tears in his eyes, trying to appear stoic as he realizes these are probably the last moments on this earth._

 

_Nicole is no longer angry at the man.She’s more angry at herself, she’s angry at Shae.No she couldn’t blame that man for falling in love with her wife.She remembers how helpless she was when she’d first laid eyes on the beautiful, brilliant doctor.She shakes away the memories, focusing on the man in front of her.She can’t shoot him.She can’t shoot him and not come back from it, she knows that for a fact._

 

_As her brain turns into overdrive for a way to be able to somehow hit James before she’s dropped by Crist, a gunshot rings out and Nicole’s face crumples in horror as she watches a bright red plume grow in the middle of Conrad’s chest at shocking rate._

 

_She hears herself cry out ‘NO!’ but doesn’t move._

 

_“You fucking son of a bitch.”Nicole growls, fury vibrating throughout her body as Bobo uses the distraught state of the alpha to snatch her gun out of her hand._

 

_“I was gonna shoot him anyway.I know that fucker let you in.He was acting more nervous than long tailed cat in room full of rocking chairs all day.”Bobo snorts as he comes into Nicole’s field of vision._

 

_“This is a fun game though.Bring the omega over.”Bobo says, waving his gun to James and then moving behind Nicole again.Without warning, he punches her in the kidney, dropping her as he commands Crist and James to tie the omega to the support post in the middle of the room while Nicole takes in deep, pain filled breaths, trying to recover._

 

_She stands as quickly as she can, now facing Wynonna who is tied to the post, but smirking as James limps away holding his dick and Crist is rubbing his quickly purpling jaw._

 

_“Alright, you know the drill.”Bobo says as he sets the gun in front of Nicole again.She slowly picks up again, her side screaming.She trains it on Wynonna wondering how the fuck they are going to get out of this one._

 

Why can’t those idiots wake up and help _.She thinks, wishing she could spare a glance at the two alphas as she hears James duck taping them._ Fuck.

 

_Nicole knows now that if she doesn’t shoot Wynonna, he’ll do it for her.She looks over at poor Conrad who appears to somehow still be alive.Or she’s imagining his slow, shallow breaths._

 

_“I don’t have all day, Haught.”Bobo says in annoyance.“I’ve got some toys coming and I need to get you guys set up for target practice.”_

 

_Nicole does have one trick up her sleeve, literally, but it’s gonna take a miracle to pull off.Actually shooting Wynonna in a non lethal spot, just might give her enough time…_

 

_Her eyes widen as she hears Bobo take a step up and raise his gun.Wynonna’s defiant expression turns into actual fear and Nicole watches her take in a big breath and then scream.“YOU ARE A SHIT PARTNER AND DESERVED TO BE CHEATED ON BY SHAE!I’LL MAKE IT MY LIFE’S MISSION TO NEVER LET YOU NEAR MY SISTER AGAIN, YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!”_

 

_Bobo’s gasp of surprise followed by a full belly laugh is cut off abruptly at the sound of Nicole’s gun going off and Crist and James drop their guns for just a few heartbeats at the shock as well.Enough time for Nicole to drop her empty clip, and shove the full one she had in her thigh pocket that got moved to inside her sleeve when she was doubled over from the kidney punch._

 

_“Keep laughing, fucker.”Nicole spits as she squeezes off one round to Bobo’s temple and pivots to hit both James and Crist before they could even register where the second shot came from._

 

_She runs to Wynonna, apologizing profusely as she unties the slumped figure._

 

_“Fuckin A, Haught.”She mumbles in muted surprise as Nicole runs to the kitchen and grabs a towel and ties it around Wynonna’s arm._

 

_“Hold it tight.I tried to miss the artery.Hopefully I did.”Nicole comments hurriedly as she goes to Doc and Dolls to free them.“Call an ambulance.And Nedley.”She says as she sees Dolls waking.He nods._

 

_She then goes to Conrad, who is pale and barely breathing.She knows he’s not gonna make it until the ambulance.She grabs his hand.“I’m sorry.”She says, feeling nothing but sympathy for the man now._

 

_He swallows a few times and nods, trying to find his voice.“I’m not sorry for loving Shae, but I’m sorry it hurt you.She did love you…” He says and then he turns his head, trying to look down the hall._

 

_“She… wrote you a let-ter.When…” He breaks off, his eyes growing full of sorrow, “…she was gonna leave you.When I told her… to go back… she threw it away… some reason I kept… not open… in my black bag.”He wheezes out._

 

_She nods.“Okay.Thank you.”She says, choking back tears as his eyes close for the last time._

 

 

Nicole looks down at her pocket where the letter sits, unopened.She’d momentarily forgotten about it as she’d put a terrified but relieved Mina into a squad car to go home while Wynonna, Doc and Dolls were loaded into ambulances before debriefing Nedley on everything that happened.

 

She decides to head to the homestead instead of the hospital, realizing she was in no shape to face the aftermath of today. 

 

She’d call the hospital to make sure Doc and Wynonna were okay, and if they were, she’d leave a letter for Waverly, hoping she can adequately explain her decision to leave before saying goodbye.

 

It’s just too hard for her to think about her present and future with the ghost of her past still haunting her so deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold me....


	18. She's Happy and She's Hopeful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll ready to get punched straight in the fucking face with some feelings?

Nicole enters the homestead, knowing it to be empty as she’d called Dolls already to find out about Wynonna and Doc.Relieved to find out they’d both be just fine and that Waverly is on her way to the hospital, it left Nicole with enough time to gather her things, write a letter to Waverly and even read the letter that Shae had written her before heading home. _Home_.Was it even that anymore?No family, no job.But she did have property and she wanted to get in touch with Conrad’s sister and let her know what happened and arrange for his body to be brought back.She was not looking forward to that at all.Then she would start putting her life together again.If it entailed therapy, that’s what she’d do.If it was time and something to throw her body and mind into, she’d do that too.

 

She went into the bathroom first and washed off the remnants of blood she had on her face, her arms and then just decided to take a shower and change. 

 

She goes to Wynonna’s bedroom where she’d been staying and goes to her duffle and pulls out some clean clothes.It’s then she sees that Waverly had written her a letter.It’s obvious she’d been meant to find it after she’d left and she wonders if she should read it now or wait.She sits right down, still in a towel and opens it up.

 

**_Dear Nicole,_ **

 

**_If you’re reading this, all went okay with Del Rey and you are now back home.There’s so much I feel I need to tell you, but I’m not sure you are ready to hear it all.And that’s okay!Just know that I plan on waiting for you until you tell me not to.I’ll probably still wait for you even if you do.Please let me know how you are doing.I don’t want to pressure you, I know you’re dealing with so much, but I am here and I’ll stay because I know there’s something between us very much worth exploring._ **

 

**_Yours,_ **

**_Waverly_ **

 

Nicole doesn’t realize she’s crying until a large tear drops onto the paper.She wipes it away with the heel of her hand before it can smear any of the words.

 

She’s so relieved to have found this now so she can respond to Waverly in kind.Guilt at leaving before saying goodbye still weighs heavily on her heart, but she knows its best.

 

So, after getting dressed, she goes to the kitchen and grabs a piece of paper from a drawer and a pen and sits down to write a letter to Waverly essentially echoing what the beta had written, letting her know she will work hard to try and get back to her, thanking her for understanding what she needs to do and an apologizing for leaving without saying goodbye as well.

 

She seals it up and heads upstairs to put it on Waverly’s bed, lingering a bit and looking around, smiling at the mostly neat pile of clothes on her small couch and all the little trinkets and pictures that were so Waverly.

 

She decides she wants to take something of hers and picks out a scarf from the closet and heads to her bathroom to spray it with her perfume.She smiles as she looks at all of Waverly’s hygiene and beauty products, lined up neatly on the counter and in the medicine cabinet.She pulls out her daily perfume and sprays just a bit on her scarf and then brings it to her nose, catching herself in the mirror and giving herself and embarrassed shake of her head. _You really have it bad, Haught._ She thinks.

 

She also sees that somehow she missed a spot of blood in the shower right in the crease of her nose. _How did that get there?_ She wonders as she leans over by the toilet and grabs a piece of toilet paper to wipe it off.When she goes to toss it in the trash, something catches her eye that causes her heart to stop and her face grow pale.

 

~

 

Waverly helps Wynonna into the front passenger seat of the Jeep as Dolls loads Doc into the back.“This is gonna be fun.”Doc grumbles, having been told he gets to convalesce at the homestead with Wynonna so Waverly can keep an eye on both.

 

Waverly comes around the driver’s side and starts the engine after everyone is settled.It’s weird to have Dolls sitting behind her cramped in the small backseat, but he needs a ride to the homestead to meet up with Nicole to get his car.

 

Her thoughts turn to Nicole and she has this weird feeling she isn’t going to be there when they arrive.The thought causes her to drive a bit faster and Wynonna whines when she has to break a little quicker than usual at one of the few stoplights in town.

 

“Sorry.”She mumbles, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

 

 

She sighs in relief when she sees Doll’s big black SUV parked out front, but no other car.She knows Nicole had arranged for a one way rental for her drive home as Dolls was going to stick around Purgatory for another week. 

 

She parks and gets out, running around to help Wynonna out of the Jeep, walking her slowly up the stairs and into the house, getting her settled in her own bed, her heart dropping completely when she doesn’t see any of Nicole’s things.

 

She makes sure both Wynonna is comfortable in her bed and Doc is comfortable on the couch and sends Dolls back to his hotel so he can get some rest.

 

“You sure?”He asks, eyeing Doc who can be a handful when he’s cranky.

 

“I’m good.I’m sure I’ll need some help later.”She says with a smile and he nods. 

 

The second the door shuts behind her, she rushes up the stairs praying Nicole has at least left a note.

 

~

 

Nicole grasps the trashcan and yanks it up, putting it up on the toilet seat and picking the pregnancy test out of it.She sees another one and pulls it out too, setting it on the counter and staring at the positive signs.

 

She leans heavily against the counter, mind racing. _They have to be Waverly’s, right?And, it has to be mine, right?_ She knows they never said they were exclusive, but Waverly never mentioned anyone else.She scours her mind, knowing their last time when she came inside her, it couldn’t be from then…She thinks about the only other time that’s a possibility.Their first time. _Fuck._ She knows damn well she wasn’t confident she pulled out in time.Waverly had been on beta strength birth control at the time. 

 

_But why didn’t she tell me?_ She wonders aloud as she thinks it through. _Because she knows I’m not ready_.She recalls the drinking, the cavalierness about finishing inside her. _She’s not going to keep it._

 

Nicole stumbles out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, collapsing on the bed, trying to wrap her mind around what she’s just learned.She runs through anger at Waverly not saying anything, to disappointment.She thinks about what Waverly wrote in her letter. 

_How can I leave now, knowing what I know?_ She thinks.But then she wonders if she should even say anything or do anything.Waverly seems to have made the decision based on what she thinks Nicole would want. _Maybe Waverly doesn’t want a baby anyway.Do I?_

 

She flops back onto the bed and scrubs her face, her mind a storm of thoughts, her heart a storm of emotions.Eventually, the stress and action of the day catch up to her and she falls into fitful sleep.

 

~

 

Waverly slowly approaches her door, knowing she hadn’t left it open this wide when she got dressed this morning.Her hand goes to her mouth when she sees that Nicole is lying on her back, on her bed, asleep.She smiles as her heart expands in her chest at the sight.She nearly wakes her when she sees there’s a letter on her pillow.When she goes to retrieve it quietly, her eye catches the trashcan on the toilet and then she sees the pregnancy tests lined up on the counter.

 

“I saw them when I was getting some toilet paper to clean some blood off my face I didn’t get in the shower.”Nicole explains quietly as she sits up and sees Waverly’s rigid form standing in the bathroom doorway.

 

It takes a few seconds for Waverly to turn around, and when she does, her expression hurts Nicole’s heart.

 

“I know you aren’t ready and I get the feeling you might not even want one, you know, because of… and I thought…” Waverly’s words cut off as Nicole lifts off the bed and moves quickly to wrap Waverly up in her arms.

 

“I’m sorry you thought you couldn’t tell me.”Nicole says in just above a whisper.

 

Waverly’s still trying to process Nicole finding out but she is surprised at her response.She expected anger or sadness, not an.. apology.

 

“I didn’t want to burden you, you have so much going on and you need to leave…” Waverly says, stopping just short of saying she doesn’t want to have a baby right now anyway.

 

“It’s not a burden, Waverly.I kind of had a hand in this too.”Nicole says, pulling away to look into Waverly’s eyes.Waverly’s eyes go wide as she sees tears in Nicole’s.Seemingly happy tears?

 

They stare at each other for a few more seconds and Nicole’s face falls slightly.“You weren’t going to tell me and you were going to terminate, weren’t you?”She asks haltingly.

 

Waverly’s head bows and then she nods.She feels Nicole take in a slow breath.

 

“Is that what you really want to do, or is it because…”Nicole asks, voice trailing off with hurt and sadness. _‘because it’s mine?Because I’m fucked up?’_

 

Waverly slips out of Nicole’s embrace, but reaches to grab her hand, leading her to sit down on the bed.She sighs and fidgets with Nicole’s fingers once they are both sitting down, close to one another.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know.”She says finally.She looks up at Nicole, eyes starting to fill with tears now too.“What do you think about it?”She asks timidly.

 

“I was mad you didn’t tell me.Then sad that you probably felt you couldn’t.Then glad I found those tests.”Nicole says with a venturing, small smile.

 

“You are?”Waverly asks in surprise.

 

Nicole nods slowly.“I know we aren’t… together… but I really, really like and care for you, Waverly.I mean, having it, it’s completely up to you and I’m not really ready _now_ … but I can be.For you.For this one.”She says as she lays a hand on Waverly’s stomach. 

 

Waverly looks up into Nicole’s eyes, seeing the fear but also the joy and sincerity in them.

 

“Are you sure?”Waverly asks in a whisper, not really trusting her voice as her heart feels like its in her throat.

 

“I do have to head home and get my stuff in order.I need to sell my house, I wanted to inform Conrad’s family of his passing and arrange for his body to be brought back… But when I’m done, I want to come back here.I’ll get an apartment.I’ll talk to Nedley and we can go from...”  She’s cut off by Waverly’s lips and then body on hers and she knows instantly that this is the right thing to do.She’ll figure out the rest as they go, but right now, she’s happy and she’s hopeful.

 

 

 


	19. So I Won't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive... lol
> 
> Glad ya'll enjoyed my last chapter! :)

Waverly sits at the kitchen table with a mug of tea in her hands, staring out at the rainy late afternoon.She’d said goodbye to Nicole earlier that morning with a much lighter heart if not a rather tired body.She smiles at the memory of last night after she’d reassured Nicole that her one day of drinking two days ago would not hurt the baby who was the size of a pea at the moment.Nor would intercourse, she supplied with a shy smile.

 

_“Shea didn’t talk much about her pregnancy to me.”Nicole says quietly as she scoots herself down off of her pillow and rests her head on Waverly’s chest and begins to rub soft circles on Waverly’s lower abdomen._

 

_The admission surprises Waverly and of course it hurts her heart to know why Shae didn’t.She can’t imagine what Nicole is going through with everything she’s learned in the last few weeks and now, learning she’s going to be a mother, for real.She’s still not totally sure Nicole will be ready to be everything she needs any time soon, but she knows she’s willing to wait.She looks down at the redheaded alpha and smiles sweetly at her ministrations._ How could I not?

 

_She had been so scared to tell Nicole she’d elected to never mention it and she shakes her head at the irony that she was so distracted with figuring out how to keep it from her that she’d forgotten to empty her trashcan._ Perhaps it was my subconscious _, she smiles to herself._

 

_And now with knowing Nicole’s reaction, she’s letting herself really think about having a baby.Is the timing good?No.But is she excited about a life that she and Nicole have created?Absolutely.She knows without a doubt now that she’s in love with Nicole and she hopes, one day, Nicole will feel the same._

 

_“When I get back, I’d like to go to all of your appointments, if that’s okay?”Nicole asks from her spot on Waverly’s chest.Waverly smiles and brings her hand up to run her fingers through Nicole’s hair as her other hand had been stroking her back idly._

 

_“I’d like that.”Waverly smiles._

 

_“Are you going to tell Wynonna while I’m gone?”Nicole asks, turning her head so she can look at Waverly now.Waverly can see the real fear in Nicole’s eyes and she smiles teasingly._

 

_“You’d like me to, huh?”She chuckles._

 

_“Might be safer for your baby’s other mother if you do.”Nicole states with a timid smile._

 

_Waverly puts her finger to her lip in thought.“You might be right about that.”Her light tone belying the actual trepidation she felt telling her sister._

 

_Although she groused about Nicole shooting her, Waverly saw in her eyes that she knew Nicole didn’t have much choice.Waverly still doesn’t know everything that went down, but she thinks she knows enough to thank Nicole for bringing her sister back to her, bullet hole notwithstanding.But still there was something beyond that the friends seemed to be grappling with.And that, Waverly would leave to solve between the two of them._

 

_Waverly shakes off her thoughts and pulls lightly at Nicole’s head until she’s horizontal with the beta and their faces are close.Waverly brings her lips to the alpha’s as her hand goes down to her ass, causing Nicole to pull away slightly with wide eyes and then a horny smile._

 

_“Can you be quiet?”Nicole whispers into Waverly’s ear as she raises herself up a bit to slide Waverly’s nightgown up past her hips._

 

_“Can you?”Waverly whispers back, smirking when she reaches into Nicole’s pajama pants and strokes her hardening cock, making her moan deeply in surprise and arousal._

 

Waverly is lost in the memory of one of a couple of rounds they went last night with Nicole being so gentle and careful, only sliding in and out halfway, slowly and deliberately, looking into her eyes the entire time, right through the beta’s orgasm and then Nicole’s as they both sigh as she came inside the beta quietly.

 

“Waves?”Wynonna calls, breaking her out of her reverie.She can feel the blush on her cheeks and takes the time to rinse out her mug to give her a second to get her composure back.

 

“What’s up?”She asks her sister, not surprised to see her up and dressed. 

 

“I was wondering if you could drive me and Doc over to Shorty’s.”She asks as she pulls on her jacket one handed.

 

“You sure either of you are up for that?”Waverly asks in concern.

 

“Dolls wants us to write up a report while all of this is fresh in our memory.”Wynonna answers with a grimace.

 

“Why?”Waverly asks. 

 

“Dolls says his employer wants something in writing about what he’s been doing all these months.”She says with a rueful chuckle.

 

“Nicole left her statement on the coffee table.”Doc says as he gingerly hands the paper over to Wynonna.

 

_When did she have the time to write that?_ Waverly wonders.

 

“Of course she did.Such an overachiever.”Wynonna says drily.

 

“I’ll go get my coat and keys.”Waverly says shaking her head at the two who should most certainly still be in bed.

~

 

Nicole pulls up in her driveway and cuts the engine.She looks at her yard, seeing that the Thomas’ boy had been keeping up on the mowing and makes a mental note to go by and pay him what she owes.

 

She looks over to the neighbors on the right, a young couple that she and Shae had got on with well.They had been expecting around the same as they were… well when Nicole had _thought they_ were.

 

She’d only seen them briefly after the funeral when they’d come over to pay their respects.She lets herself recall that time of abject guilt and sorrow for only a few moments as she looks over at her passenger seat at the envelope sticking out of her duffle.She had taken Waverly’s letter with her, even though she knew she’d be back.She thought it might help her focus when she felt herself being pulled back into her old life.She picks it up and pulls out the letter, unfolds it and rereads it, smiling when she finishes and tucks it into her shirt pocket as she reaches for the door handle and gets out of the car.

 

The house smells a bit musty, but she can still catch small whiffs of Shae.Her perfume, her shampoo and body wash as she walks deeper into the house and the bedroom they shared.

 

She’d packed up all of her things except for those scent reminders as they held the strongest memories for her.But now they are cloying and unwelcome.She makes a mental note to grab a box from the garage and get rid of them before she goes to bed.

 

~

 

“It’s been a minute, girl.”Gus says as she opens the door for Waverly.

 

“I know.Things have been… crazy.. these last few days…” Waverly says as she revels in the warmth of Gus’ welcoming hug.

 

“I know.I heard gossip around town that Bobo and his gang are finally finished.”Gus says as she gestures for Waverly to go have a seat on the couch.

 

“That they are.”Waverly says quietly, not wanting to get into any details unless Gus asks.She hopes she doesn’t.Nicole is okay, her sister will be and that’s all that matters to her.

 

“So, what else has been going on that you haven’t had time to visit your dear old aunt?”Gus asks with a knowing glint in her eye that shouldn’t surprise Waverly anymore.

 

“I’ve been seeing someone.Nicole.”She ventures, looking up at Gus through her eyelashes.

 

“Ahhh.”Gus says, long drawn out and a little smug.

 

“I’m gonna guess you already knew somehow with your weird intuitive powers…”Waverly chuckles.

 

“Oh, no.Nicole stopped by here a few days ago.Said she was leaving, but she’d return.Asked me to look after you, make sure you were eating right, getting enough sleep.”Gus says, smile widening along with Waverly’s eyes and open mouth.

 

“She… did?”Waverly asks, voice going up an octave.

 

“Yep.When I pressed her on why she was asking and why it was _her_ doing it, she clammed up and got flustered.”Gus says with a shrug.

Waverly dips her head and can’t fight the pleased smile reaching across her lips.

 

“How far along are you, girl?”Gus asks in that warm yet chiding way she’s mastered over the years.

 

“Oh, not very far at all.8 weeks?”She ventures having done the math the other day.“I go in for my first appointment in a week.”

 

“I’m gonna go out on a limb that this wasn’t planned at all.”Gus says with a smirk.

 

“Not in the least.I was actually… not gonna have it… but then Nicole found out… and well.”Waverly says as she keeps her eyes trained down on the coffee table, preparing for a lecture from her aunt.

 

“How’d she take the news?Initially?”Gus asks, eyes nothing but warm and concerned.

 

“She was mad I didn’t tell her.Then sad.Then she was glad she found out.”Waverly says with a crooked smile having pretty much recalled her words verbatim.

 

“And she’s ready to be a mother?A partner to you?”Gus presses.

 

“She said she will be.”Waverly says, trying for confident. 

 

“You believe her?”Gus asks.

 

“I love her.I want to believe her.She’s given me no reason not to yet.”Waverly says, thinking back to the couple of times Nicole has called her since leaving.Each conversation was about the future.

 

“And I hope she doesn’t.”Gus says with a smile.

 

 

~

 

 

Nicole stares at the envelope that had been sitting on her nightstand for the better part of a week, untouched.She’d just come back from Matthew Conrad’s sister’s house, and upon telling her the fate of her brother, she’d found that she was the one who did send Shae’s things to her mother.It wasn’t out of malice, she just knew that her brother wouldn’t want the reminder and she had found Shae’s mother’s address on a letter.She’d been devastated as well to find that Shae had been killed before she’d even sent the package.

 

She breathes a sigh of relief that that painful and awkward conversation was over as it meant another chapter in that part of her life was closed. 

 

_Now for one more._

 

She takes the letter and sits on the corner of the bed.She turns it over and begins to unseal it.She thinks of how different she’d felt when she saw the letter from Waverly addressed to her.She couldn’t wait to read it. 

 

This one though, she’d put off for an entire week fearing what it might say.But as she looks down at it now, fully prepared to read it, she realizes she doesn’t need to. 

 

_So I won’t._

 

She calmly stands and walks out of the bedroom and goes to the kitchen.Standing over the sink, she brings the bbq lighter she’d grabbed out of the utility drawer and lights the corner of the letter.She drops it before the flames can lick up to her fingers and watches it burn until there’s nothing but ash.

 

 

 

 


	20. Sooner Rather Than Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive! lol 
> 
> Short chapter here but it's moving things along... maybe in the right direction.... but maybe not... :{

Nicole sighs contentedly as she gets into her car.She’d just finished signing the paperwork to sell her house and now she will start the task of emptying it out.She decides to rent a storage container and load up everything she’ll bring with her to Purgatory and sell or donate the rest.

 

She continues to sit in her car, just thinking about how much her life has changed in the last two months.The last year really.But this, what she’d doing… it’s so unlike her and if she’s honest, it scares the shit out of her.

 

As with a lot of career law enforcement people, she liked things not to surprise her.She is most comfortable when things are stable and static in her personal life because work life is anything but.

 

After Shae’s death and the subsequent mind bending discoveries she’s made, she feels her whole world is completely off-kilter.And when she adds up everything that has happened in the span of two months: Discovering Shae was unfaithful and carrying another man’s child, to meeting Waverly, having a final showdown and killing Bobo, and then finding she’d gotten Waverly pregnant their first time having drunken, meaningless sex.

 

But Waverly, she’d become the opposite of meaningless for Nicole.She considers how her feelings had grown for the woman, subconsciously really as she was still reeling from Shae.

Now, she’s pulling up roots here, leaving everything she’d known, her friends, parents, even if they are estranged, the place she’d become a Marshall and then tossed it away on principle. 

 

In a sense she knew she needed to start over.Wipe the slate.But she feels more like she’s jumping from the frying pan into the fire.She’s moving to a town where she’ll be expected to be a mother, and maybe if things work out, she’ll be a partner too. 

 

It doesn’t leave much chance for self reflection and she wonders if she’s making the right choice in immediately moving to Purgatory and accepting the job Nedley said would be waiting for her.

 

What if she gets there, moves into her apartment and starts work and begins to date Waverly and she feels it’s all wrong?What if it doesn’t work out?

 

Before she realizes it, she’s jumping out of her car and running back into the realtor’s office.

 

~

 

Waverly is roused by Chrissy and she wakes disoriented.“What’s going on?”She asks in a slur.

 

“Oh, nothing, just figured you don’t want us bringing in a gsw and lay him on top of you while you were snoring away.”Chrissy laughs.

 

Waverly had taken to curling up on a trauma gurney during slow days because the resident rooms were always occupied by young male doctors who’d rather chat up a cute nurse than let her sleep.

 

“We have a gsw?” Waverly asks, scrambling off the gurney in a panic.

 

“No, just giving you a hard time.”Chrissy chuckles as Waverly scowls at her.

 

“I could have napped longer, ass.”She grumbles.When she hit three months, her energy level plummeted and it was all she could do to stay upright for the first part of her shifts.

 

“I miss talking to you.”Chrissy says with a pout, making Waverly smile apologetically.

 

“It won’t be forever.Doc said the first trimester I’ll be super tired and then it will happen again a month or so before I’m due.”Waverly explains.

 

“Ah.”She says and there is an awkward silence as Waverly looks at her friend.

 

“So, have you heard from Nicole?”Chrissy asks tentatively.She’s noticed that Waverly has talked less and less about the redhead after getting news that she promptly took her house off the market and is looking to maybe rent it out instead.She’d also decided to see a therapist there and has been working on ‘stuff’ while traveling a bit.

 

“Not since after she got back from her solo camping trip last week.”Waverly answers but offers nothing more.

 

“Oh.Okay.”Chrissy knows to drop the subject and instead gets a smile on her face.“Wanna come peak in on the alpha in bay 3 that accidentally overdosed on erectile dysfunction meds?”

 

~

 

Nicole walks out of her therapist’s office disheartened.They’d finally got through all of the stuff with Bobo and Shae and when Nicole had told her she had recently gotten a woman pregnant, the therapist couldn’t hide her surprise, or deep concern.As Nicole told her her plan, the therapist’s eyes became more and more worried.

 

After nearly an hour of back and forth, Nicole left feeling like she’d made a giant mistake in giving Waverly hope she’d get her shit together sooner rather than later.

 

The therapist’s input and reasoning made Nicole angry, but not because the therapist was off base, it was the opposite.She was agonizingly right.

 

But, she didn’t have to make any life altering decisions right now or even in a month, the therapist assures her.But Nicole already is feeling the pressure of giving Waverly a definitive answer.  It's a self imposed pressure, she knows, because Waverly's been nothing but patient and supportive.  But she's nearly four months pregnant and she can only imagine the Waverly's gonna want something from her that indicates she's ready to move to Purgatory soon.

 

Patience was never Nicole's strong suit to begin with and these last few months have shredded any self-reflection and restraint she’d developed over the years.

 

Her therapist had really made her sit down and actualize her life in sleepy Purgatory as a sheriff’s deputy where the majority of calls were from people complaining about someone’s goats breaking down a fence or teenagers spray painting dicks along the liquor store wall behind the parking lot.

 

She had her picture coming home to her apartment alone, mentally preparing for a child that would be born in about five months.She had her think about her relationship with Waverly and how that would work out if they found they weren’t ready or had the desire to be a committed couple.

 

After a little over a month of being out of Purgatory, Nicole's mind clears somewhat and she is really thinking about Waverly and the baby realistically. She knows she likes Waverly.  Really likes her warm, smart and caring spirit.She enjoys her company.She’s really fucking good in bed.But is she ready for late nights, diaper changes, all the things that come with parenting with someone she doesn't know really, really well?  Someone she doesn't even know if she can be deeply in love with and she deeply in love with her?  And what if her and Waverly’s parenting philosophies are completely different?What if Waverly finds Nicole completely lacking?

There’s so much to consider and think about it makes Nicole’s head spin.At least when she thought she was having a baby with Shae, they’d been married for a few years and she’d been deeply in love.

 

_And you see how that all turned out_.Nicole thinks ruefully.

 

And that’s when it hits her.She is scared.Beyond any logistics and feelings on moving, becoming a parent, her biggest fear is that Waverly won’t be able to love her.That Waverly will find someone else eventually and leave her devastated.

 

How in the hell does she work on that?

 


	21. Baby Guhl Haught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. LOVING the anger and passion in the comments! Seriously. I know I'm doing a good job when half of you kinda feel for Nicole and half want to kill Nicole right now! lol
> 
> I have a feeling ALL of you are Wynonna in this chapter though. Thanks for dealing with my sporadic updates. I'm a busy bitch lol.

Nicole checks her tie once more and makes sure her uniform shirt is tucked in before grabbing her keys.She may only be working a temp job as a rent-a-cop, but she’s still a professional.

 

Something on her jacket catches her eye though, so when she opens her front door, she doesn’t see the medium sized fist flying at her face causing her to stumble to the ground about two feet back inside her house and hold her broken nose as she swallows blood.

 

“You fucking piece of shit.”She hears standing above her.She knows that voice real well.

 

“Wynonna.”She wheezes out as she coughs up a clot of blood and looks for a place to spit it.

 

“You fucking knock my sister up and _leave_?”She pulls back her foot, aiming it right between Nicole’s legs but Nicole manages to scramble up and get back on her feet before she can follow through.

 

She fishes for some tissues in her pants pocket but comes up empty. 

 

“I told huh I’m coming back.”She gets out with a nasal whisper.

 

“Ya?When?When the kid’s 18?She’s beginning to show and everyone is looking at her like a fucking whore.”Wynonna crows. 

 

That gets Nicole’s attention.

 

They’d been talking on the phone every few days and while Nicole had asked how Waverly was doing, she hadn’t considered any outside circumstances.Like her showing and people talking.

 

_Fuck._

 

“I uh… I was pwanning on…” She starts but Wynonna just waves her off.

 

“You better just be straight with her and stop getting her hopes up.She fucking cries herself to sleep, you know?And her hormones… Good god.”Wynonna says as she plops down on Nicole’s couch, obviously dismayed and disappointed, and real angry.

 

Nicole finally grabs a dishtowel and puts some crushed ice in it and comes to sit across from Wynonna as she holds it to her face.She can’t even bring herself to be mad at Wynonna for punching her and making her lose her temp job.

 

“She just keeps telling me she’s awight.”Nicole says dumbly.

 

“Of course she does, you fucking twat, she’s in love with you and wants to give you _space_ and _time_.”She says, lifting her fingers for air quotes and mimicking sarcastically.

 

“She lubes me?”Nicole asks in a whisper.

 

“Yes, for reasons I’ll never fucking understand.”She says, mumbling, “you selfish fucking prick” not quite under her breath.

 

Nicole sits back against the couch, glad the dishtowel can hide her involuntary stupid grin.

 

 

~

 

“Chrissy!”Waverly shouts as she meets her friend who is rushing up her front porch.She’d immediately hopped in the car when her pregnant friend had called in a panic.

 

“I’m here!What’s going on?”She asks, looking the woman over for any signs of physical distress.

 

“I think Wynonna went back home.To see Nicole.”She says hurriedly.

 

“Ok.”Chrissy says slowly.

 

“I had to tell her I was pregnant and that it was Nicole’s.”Waverly says, looking at her friend expectantly.When Chrissy continues to stare at her blankly, Waverly’s eyes widen incredulously.

 

“Remember when Wynonna caught us just sleeping together?”

 

It takes Chrissy half a second to remember the story.

 

“Shit.She’s gonna kill her.”

 

~

 

“You gonna stand ova me while I pack?”Nicole asks, turning to the brunette omega impatiently.

 

“Yes.I want to make sure you mean what you said.”Wynonna says indignantly.

 

“Fuh fuck’s sake, Wynonna.If Wavawy had been honest about how she was feeling, I would have been th-uh a while ago.”Nicole huffs out.And it’s true.Waverly had been encouraging and supportive on the phone.She had no idea the beta was so distraught.

 

“She’s five months pregnant, asshat!Alone!Wondering if you are gonna ghost her after you fucked her and got her pregnant!”Wynonna shouts at her.

 

Nicole cringes, not only at the pain the sound of her shrill voice causes to her damaged head, but because of guilt.

 

“I was woking my shit out as fast as I could, Wynonna.”Nicole says, exasperated.

 

“Well, guess what?Time’s up, motherfucker.”And with that, Wynonna leaves her to it as she goes to Nicole’s kitchen and rummages for something stronger than the shitty light beer in her fridge.

 

~

 

On the way to Nicole’s, Chrissy listens to Waverly’s story about how she’d been no longer able to hide her crazy hormonal swings and fear that Nicole wasn’t coming back.Apparently Wynonna had heard her crying a few nights in a row and when she went upstairs one morning to ask her about it, she’d caught her right before she stepped in the shower.The baby bump on such a petite woman was unmistakeable.

 

“Why didn’t you tell Nicole to get her ass back?I mean, she should be here.”Chrissy says as she speeds along the highway.

 

“I wanted her to come back when she was ready.”Waverly shrugs.“I don’t want to force her too early.”

 

“But you are the pregnant one.With _her_ child.”Chrissy says, looking over at her friend eyes soft.“Don’t you want her here for that?”

 

“Of course I do, but not if she isn’t ready and she isn’t all there for me.I need her all in or not at all.”Waverly says with conviction.

 

“All in as in with you?Or all in as in for the baby?”Chrissy asks, sparing a longer glance at her friend.

 

Waverly starts to answer and realizes she isn’t sure.She _wants_ both. 

 

~

 

 

Nicole groans in frustration when she hears a frantic knock on her door. 

 

“Maybe one of my neighbahs saw you assault me.”Nicole says smugly, but it doesn’t come off right with her nasal speech impediment and rapidly darkening eyes and swollen nose.

 

She pulls the door open and her raccoon eyes widen at the sight of a worried Waverly and an amused Chrissy.That is until the sight of Nicole’s face has Waverly pushing past her gently and screaming her sister’s name.

 

“What in the ever-loving fuck, Wynonna!”Waverly yells as she stalks to her sister who is casually sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table, drinking a half pint of bourbon straight from the bottle.Waverly has half a mind to slap it out of her hand.

 

Wynonna, pulls her feet off the coffee table and stands, pointing to the redhead.“She knocked you up and left!I was defending your honor!”Wynonna cries out incredulously.

 

Waverly is vibrating with anger so she takes a steadying breath and turns away from her sister.She walks over to Nicole and gently takes her face, pulls out the tampons jammed in her nostrils and uses her thumbs to probe the misshapen nose.

 

“We need to go get this set so you don’t look like Billy Joel the rest of your life.”Waverly says, not unkindly, but Nicole can tell she’s not amused at all with either of their behavior.

 

“I was packing to come back.”Nicole offers lamely.

 

“Before or after Wynonna rearranged your face?”Waverly asks evenly.

 

Nicole drops her eyes.“Aftah.”

 

Waverly just nods and Nicole feels like shit on top of feeling like shit.

 

“I’m taking her to urgent care.Chrissy, thank you so much for driving me here.Go ahead and head home.I owe you dinner at work for the next week.”Waverly says with a grateful smile.

 

Chrissy claps her hands, deeming the four hour drive one way worth it for that.“Good luck with these two idiots!”Chrissy says brightly as she turns to leave.

 

“Alright, go get your insurance card and keys.Wynonna…” Waverly looks at her sister with a contemplative, withering stare.“Thanks for caring, but please stop threatening to kill and physically assaulting Nicole.It does nothing to move either of us forward.”

 

“Uh, excuse me?It got Nicole to pack her shit and come back!”Wynonna counters loudly.

 

Waverly just rolls her eyes.“Did you try asking first?”

 

“Why should I be the one to ask?She didn’t knock _me_ up.”Wynonna answers with a shrug and a self-satisfied smirk.

 

 

~

 

“I could have dwiven myself.”Nicole says as she watches Waverly from the passenger side of her own car.

 

“I know.I made the trip all the way here.Might as well take you.”Waverly shrugs.

 

“Why did you?I mean…” Nicole starts but is quieted by a look from Waverly.

 

“I wasn’t very good at hiding things from Wynonna.I wasn’t ready to tell her though.When she saw that I was pregnant, she didn’t take it well.I remember last time she caught us in a compromising situation.”Waverly says sheepishly.

 

“Well, you wuh good at hiding stuff fwom me.”Nicole says, mildly irritated.

 

“You said you would come back when you were ready.I didn’t want to pressure you.”Waverly answers honestly.

 

“But you should have been honest with me that you needed me there.”Nicole responds.

 

“You should have realized you left me all alone.Pregnant with _your_ child.”Waverly says with bite.It’s the first time she’s let her frustration with the situation show itself to Nicole and she looks at her worriedly.

 

“I didn’t leave you _alone_.You have Wynonna, Chwissy…” Nicole starts but instantly realizes it’s the wrong thing to say when she can feel Waverly’s body go rigid with anger through the seat.Instead she reaches over and puts her hand on Waverly’s thigh.“You ahh wight.I should have.I been sefish.I’m just so scared, Wavewy.Scawed shitwess.”Nicole admits truthfully.

 

Waverly softens, again thinking about what Nicole’s been through too.It’s what has kept her from being completely honest with her.But she feels like she’s setting a bad precedent with the alpha, especially if she wants to try and build an actual relationship with her.

 

“I’ve never been pregnant before, obviously.I’m scared too. I’m scared I’m going to be raising this baby alone.I really… like you.. I want to experience this with you.I want to grab your hand when she moves.I want you to talk to her while she’s in my belly so she knows your voice when she comes into the world…”

 

“She?It’s a guhl?”Nicole says, eyes wide and glistening.

 

“My last appointment I found out.”Waverly says with a small smile.

 

“Baby guhl Haught.”Nicole says with a brilliant, proud, dimpled smile.

“Baby girl Earp.”Waverly rejoins with a teasing smile.

 

 


	22. Wild Horses Couldn't Keep Me Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I'll be honest I had a hard time with continuing this story. Loss of interest for a bit, but I think I have it back. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I think a corner has been turned. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd welcome them. Not sure I'll use them, but they might get my brain going again on this story.

Waverly wakes to gentle fingers touching her stomach and she smiles before even opening her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry if I woke you.”She hears Nicole say, much clearer now that her nose is well on the mend.

 

“It’s okay.”Waverly says as she covers Nicole’s hand with her own.

 

“I’m sorry I missed…” Nicole starts, but Waverly reaches for her face and pulls her down for a kiss.

 

“I understand.You’re here now.You’ll be here for the most important part.”Waverly says with a wide smile.

 

“I will.”She responds with an equally wide smile.It fades though as she thinks about what she’d been wanting to talk to Waverly about. 

 

“Listen, after my meeting with Nedley, I need to start looking at apartments.”Nicole says cautiously.She knows Waverly has offered for her to stay at the homestead, live here even, but it doesn’t sit right with Nicole.

 

She wants her own space while she and Waverly continue to get to know each other and work towards becoming a family.She fears if they move in together too soon, it won’t give her a chance to really concentrate on ridding herself of these insecurities she still harbors.

 

Waverly’s lips fall into a thin line as she nods.“Okay.”

 

Nicole studies her face trying to gauge whether Waverly understands.When she’d brought it up on the drive back to Purgatory a week ago, Waverly seemed to understand, but she knows the longer she’s here in her bed at the homestead, the harder it will be for her to leave.

 

“Will you come with me, if you feel up to it?”Nicole asks, her eyes soft, sincere.

 

“Of course.”Waverly says with a small smile.

 

 

~

 

 

Nicole walks into Shorty’s and spots Wynonna holding up the end of the bar, eyes boring into the drink she’s got in front of her.They hadn’t talked since Wynonna busted her nose and Nicole would be lying if she wasn’t scared of the woman now.She hated that and hoped they could get past it. 

 

She understood her protectiveness for Waverly but she knew it was mostly out of guilt than anything and that sometimes caused Wynonna to overreact.She unconsciously rubs her nose as she approaches the omega.

 

“Hey.Heard you went apartment shopping with my sister.”She says as Nicole gets within earshot.

“Mhm.Found a nice two bedroom between the station and the homestead.”Nicole says and grins her thanks when Doc sets a beer down in front of her.

 

“She gonna be moving in with you?”Wynonna asks.

 

“No, not right away.We’re gonna do the dating thing.Actually get to know each other.”Nicole says, her body ready to move if Wynonna so much as flinches or ready to mind her own fucking business if she comes back with a nasty retort.

 

Wynonna must see it and she waves a dismissive hand at the alpha.“Relax.I ain’t gonna hit you… anymore.”

 

The blasé response makes Nicole angry.“You know I could kill you before I even got my heart rate up, omega.”Nicole says, rarely using her alpha status like this, but feeling the need to remind Wynonna the order.She’s done having Wynonna in her business, even if that business is her sister.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”Wynonna says as she lifts her drink to her lips, but Nicole can tell she got the message.

 

She puts the drink down and turns to Nicole and looks at her for a few seconds. 

 

“I’m heading out again.”She announces as her eyes go from Nicole to Doc who is busying himself on the other side of the bar.

 

“Now?”Nicole asks, surprised.She figured she’d be sticking around for Waverly’s pregnancy at least.

 

“Yep.I got a job offer near Seattle.Pays a stupid amount.I’d be a fool not to take it.”She shrugs.

 

“What about Waverly?You tell her?”Nicole asks, heart already hurting for the beta.

 

“I told her I was considering.We’re in a better place than we’ve been in a long time.It’s best I go anyway so I don’t fuck it all up.”She says, looking back down to her drink.

 

Part of Nicole is glad she’s leaving.She’s her friend, but she only complicates things with Waverly.But she’s been such a rock for her in her time of absolute chaos.

 

“What about your boyfriends?”Nicole asks with a lazy smirk.

 

“Well, one actually got me the job and will be accompanying me.”She says and again looks at Doc with something akin to regret and relief.

 

“Ah.Well, tell Dolls to keep you out of trouble.”Nicole says and reaches a hand out to squeeze Wynonna’s shoulder. 

 

“Ha.You better make my sister happy or I’ll kill you in your sleep.”Wynonna mutters and Nicole simply nods, not doubting Wynonna’s words for a second.

 

~ 

 

“I look like an asshole.”Nicole mumbles to herself as she rings the doorbell, nearly dropping the flowers she has in one hand.

 

A smile spreads across her face when the door to the homestead opens and Waverly stands there in a lovely sundress and a slightly tilted head with a confused smile.

 

“Thought I’d do the whole thing.”She says gesturing to the door and the flowers.

 

“Well, so far so good.”The beta smiles as she steps aside to let Nicole in.“Here, I’ll go put these in a vase with some water.”She says and Nicole hands the flowers over with a bit of a flourish.

 

There’s a part of Waverly that is still disappointed about Nicole getting her own apartment.If she’s going to be all in, why won’t she move into the homestead?She’s had a few months away, missing a lot of Waverly’s pregnancy and now that she’s here in town, Waverly would really like to be able to come home to Nicole every day and have Nicole come home to her.

 

“So, where are we going tonight?”Waverly asks as she fills a vase with water.She jumps a bit when she feels Nicole standing right behind her, hand lightly on her hip.

 

“Sorry.”Nicole mumbles and steps back.She can feel the mild tension within Waverly and wishes she could ease it.She hopes the evening she has planned for them will help.

 

Waverly just smiles a little sheepishly and begins to unwrap the flowers. 

 

“I’ll do that.Why don’t you get your coat and I’ll meet you at the front door.”Nicole smiles warmly.

 

 

“So you going to tell me where we are going?”Waverly asks again. 

 

“Well, there isn’t a whole lot of things to do in Purgatory, but I thought I’d take you to that new Italian restaurant you said you hadn’t had a chance to go to yet.”Nicole says over her shoulder.

 

“That sounds good.”Waverly smiles thinking it cute the alpha remembered her saying that a few days ago.

 

 

The short drive there was quiet as was the first part of the meal, both women a bit preoccupied with their own thoughts. 

 

Nicole looks across the small table, smiling to herself as Waverly cuts up the large meatball she ordered meticulously.

 

“Have you always wanted to stay in Purgatory?Or did you ever have any other plans?Dreams?”Nicole asks conversationally, hoping to get some more insight into the beta.

 

Waverly looks up slowly, her eyebrows drawn together in thought.“Before you got me pregnant, you mean?”She asks and Nicole stiffens until Waverly smiles. 

 

They’d never really talked about that and Nicole feels a real wave of guilt rush over her, despite the ease in Waverly’s eyes.

 

“Waverly… I…” Nicole stammers until Waverly reaches over and puts a hand over hers that had slid over to the middle of the table.

 

“Listen, I don’t hold anything against you.We were both drunk and made poor choices that night but I thought we were a bit passed the blame game.”Waverly says and then stops and shakes her head, a bit frustrated.

 

“I… it took some time, but I’m pretty excited for this.”Waverly says, dropping her head as she rubs her stomach with a small smile.Nicole turns her hand around and squeezes Waverly’s other hand that was still covering hers.

 

“I am too.”She says and Waverly looks back up at her, eyes unsure.

 

“I am.”Nicole says with assuredness and Waverly visibly relaxes and nods.

 

There’s another beat of silence and Waverly begins to speak.

 

“Before I met you I was going to let Perry propose and then probably marry him and live a content life here in Purgatory.”

 

“If I or Perry weren’t in the picture, what would you have really wanted to do?”Nicole asks.

 

Waverly considers the question for a moment, having not thought about that in a long time. 

 

“I guess I would want to build up some seniority at the hospital then take some time off here and there to travel the world.Maybe would have done one of those nurse exchange programs abroad.”Waverly says with excitement in her voice.

 

“You could still do that.”Nicole reasons but Waverly just looks at her skeptically.

 

“Uh, I’ll be a mom in less than four months.”Waverly chuckles.

 

“So will I.I can be with her.You don’t have to give up your dreams.”Nicole says sincerely.

 

There’s a mild desperation that Waverly can sense in Nicole’s words and even as she dismisses the likelihood she’d ever have the courage to leave Purgatory, Nicole’s considered words touch her.

 

“We’ll see.Perhaps when she’s old enough we can all go together.”Waverly says with a warm smile that seems to relax Nicole as she smiles and nods in agreement.

 

“What about you?”Waverly asks. 

 

“When Shae was killed, my plans began and ended with killing Bobo.”Nicole says solemnly.“I honestly didn’t think about anything beyond that.I figured I’d probably die trying.”She adds quietly.

 

Waverly stares at her with an expression that moves quickly from surprise to regret to sadness as Nicole quickly tries to salvage the dark mood her answer had thrown over dinner.

 

“But now, I have something to look forward to.My therapist cautioned me about making big decisions so soon after… Shae… but, Waverly…” Nicole says but pauses and looks down. 

 

Waverly stays quiet, surprised by Nicole’s admission and eager to hear the rest of what she was going to say. 

 

When Nicole looks back up, her eyes are glassy.“I want to do right by you, but I’m so fucking scared to let you in.I’m scared of how much I feel for you.I’m scared I won’t be what you want.I’m scared I won’t be enough.”

 

Waverly takes their still connected hands and places her other hand over Nicole’s so she’s cradling it between her own.

 

“How about we be scared together.”Waverly says and gets up from her seat across from Nicole and comes to sit next to her, never letting go of her hand.“We have a pretty big incentive for working through our fears, don’t you think?”She asks, eyes watery as well as she pulls Nicole’s hand and places it against her belly, making Nicole nod and smile with relief as she swipes at her eyes with her free hand.

 

She turns to Waverly after a moment and puts her hand against her jaw as they both turn to face each other more.She slowly leans down and places a sweet, chaste kiss to the beta's lips and ghosts her thumb over them as she pulls away.

 

“Want to order dessert to go and spend the night at my new apartment?”She asks with a crooked, hopeful smile.

 

“I’d love to though I still don’t completely understand why you got one.”Waverly pouts a bit, finally verbalizing her thoughts somewhat.

 

“I just want to get my footing at the department first and make a good impression on Nedley so he’ll want to keep me on long term.”Nicole says and then she lowers her head again and says a bit more quietly, “And I just want to make sure you really want me before we take that big step of moving in together.”Nicole answer with such honesty, it makes Waverly tear up. 

 

“Oh, Nicole.I do want you.”She says, voice shaky with emotion.

 

Nicole ducks her head and Waverly hears her let out a sigh that sounds like relief.“I did only sign a month to month lease.”Nicole says, her eyes light and relaxed.“And I’m only 10 minutes away, 5 if I go lights and sirens.”She adds with a brilliant, dimpled smile.

 

“Will you move in once I give birth?”Waverly asks hesitantly, realizing how important Nicole’s answer is in the span of the time it takes Nicole to respond.

 

“Wild horses couldn’t keep me away.”She says confidently.

 

 


	23. I'd Rather Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww... You guys truly rock. Thanks for all the comments and suggestions. I think I'm back on track. Now enjoy some smut and sweet moments! There are still some lingering questions, but I know how ya'll like angst even though you bitch and moan about it! lol

Nicole didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse that Nedley had been short staffed when she’d shown up for her first day at work. She’d figured she would get settled in on a desk job first week and then get a partner, but instead he immediately threw her in, assigning her a squad car and sector after making sure all her paperwork and background checks cleared.

 

He gave her a notepad with some important things she needed to know about the neighborhood she’d patrol and his direct line if she had any questions.

 

She immediately felt trusted by Nedley and grateful for her six years as a beat cop before joining Black Badge and relished getting back to simple neighborhood cop work after her horrific year dealing with Bobo and all that transpired because of him.

 

But she’d been called upon to work extra shifts right out of the gate and that meant less time with Waverly.She knows she’s new, but already she was developing strategies to recruit more officers because in just a matter ofa couple of months, she’d have a whole new set of priorities.

 

 

 

“Sorry I’m late.”Nicole says as she finds Waverly in the small, quiet waiting room of her doctor’s office.She takes in her simple pastel dress, her hair down and free.She looks beautiful.

 

Waverly looks up from her magazine and gives her a relieved smile and then a little eyebrow raise at her new uniform.

 

“I really, really like you in uniform.”Waverly says as she takes in the new black pants that have replaced her standard issue khakis.

 

“So, I’m forgiven?”Nicole smiles as she checks her watch again.

 

“Well, you didn’t miss anything, so nothing to forgive.”Waverly says as she puts her magazine back on the table.“Any word on more hirings?”She asks, knowing Nicole is still working double shifts after showing just how proficient she is as an officer.

 

“There are a few prospects.Gonna be a while though before anyone comes on board.I’m putting in a couple of calls to my old station to see if any are looking for a quieter, slower pace.”She says with a crooked smile and wink.

 

Waverly looks at her for a long moment and gets a rather pleased grin on her face.“You are really enjoying it, aren’t you?”

 

Nicole looks at her with mild surprise, not realizing she is in fact really enjoying her job.And living in Purgatory.

 

“I guess I am.”She says with quiet, happy introspection.

 

 

They are called back a couple of minutes later and the doctor greets them both warmly.This will be Nicole’s second appointment with Waverly and she’s just as excited.Seeing the ultrasounds of their little girl growing is really getting her anxious, but in a good way.She’s scared still for sure, but she’s mostly looking forward to meeting the little baby they have created. 

 

Nicole dutifully stands by as the nurse takes Waverly’s weight, blood pressure and temperature.When she excuses herself so Waverly can undress and get into a smock, Nicole takes a seat in the corner, marveling at Waverly’s changing body.At a little over seven months pregnant, she’s radiant, even though she complains of feeling fat and bloated. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.”Nicole says, not realizing she’d actually said it aloud until she hears Waverly scoff.

 

“Beautiful for a beached whale.”She snorts as Nicole quickly stands to help Waverly with her dress, taking it and folding it neatly across the back of the chair she’d just left.

 

Nicole bites her lip as she slips the smock onto Waverly’s shoulders.The maneuver brings her close to the beta and she feels her cock stir as she smells the pheromones coming off the beta, signaling to her the baby is of her blood.Her heart begins to pound also at the press of her belly against her as well as the vision of her swollen breasts.She thinks about how all these things were missing with Shae and marvels at how she hadn’t noticed it at the time.

 

Waverly looks up at the alpha as she draws in a deep breath through her nose as Waverly closes the smock at the front.

 

“You alright, Nicole?”Waverly asks, her concern with her appearance fading away as she senses something shift with the alpha.

 

“Yes.You just smell really good too.”She grins as she brushes her hand against her crotch, trying to get her burgeoning erection to settle down.

 

Waverly’s eyes travel down and she stifles a giggle.

 

“Oh.”She says as she covers her mouth with her hand.

 

Just then the doctor knocks softly and enters.

 

“You ready?”She asks as she pulls the ultrasound machine towards the bed, giving Nicole time to help Waverly up onto the exam table and stand next to her, effectively covering her crotch area from view.

 

They both nod and Nicole quickly forgets about her erection as her eyes light up as the doctor points out all the visible appendages becoming more and more pronounced and easy to identify.

 

“Still a girl.”She says lightly as she points to the absence of external genitalia.“Of course we won’t know how she’ll present until puberty, but she looks nice and healthy.”

 

“That’s all we care about, Doc.”Nicole says, looking to Waverly who nods her agreement.

 

“Indeed.Well, why don’t you get dressed Waverly and I’ll meet you two in my office to go over what to expect in these last months.”The doctor says as she cleans the gel off of Waverly’s belly and excuses herself.

 

“She’s looking more like a baby than a little alien.”Nicole helpfully supplies as she helps Waverly off the table.

 

Waverly laughs as she undoes the smock and waits for Nicole to hand her her clothes.

 

She brushes against the alpha as she steadies her while she puts on her underwear and Waverly can swear she hears Nicole bite back a bit of a groan.

 

“You sure you’re alright?”Waverly asks, her teasing replaced by genuine concern.

 

“I’m fine.Just my alpha senses wreaking havoc on my body.”She smiles with a bit of embarrassment.

 

 

“I’m going to head back to work, but I’ll see you later?”Nicole asks hopefully as she opens Waverly’s car door and helps her in.

“I have one more night shift tonight.”Waverly says with a frown.

 

“Oh.Okay.”Nicole says with a hint of disappointment as well.

 

“Why don’t you come by tomorrow after work?I’ll make us dinner.”Waverly suggests and Nicole brightens at that.

 

“It’s a date.”She grins goofily and Waverly laughs.

 

“Be careful.I’ll see you tomorrow.”Waverly says, smiling in surprise when Nicole lowers her face through the open window to give Waverly a peck on the lips.

 

“You be careful as well.Take as many breaks as you need and if anyone gives you any trouble, tell them Officer Haught will find them and give them a parking ticket.”She says with a playful scowl.

 

“Will do, Officer.”Waverly chuckles as Nicole moves away from the window. 

 

Waverly starts her car, but doesn’t pull out of her parking spot just yet.She watches Nicole walk back to her patrol car, acknowledging to herself just how much she’d fallen in love with the alpha and how she hopes one day soon, the alpha might tell her she feels the same.

 

 

~

 

 

Waverly looks at the time as she finishes pulling the lasagna out of the oven.She’d only talked to Nicole briefly that morning, and she’d been so distracted, Waverly had forgotten to ask exactly when Nicole got off of work.

 

When half an hour went by and still no Nicole, Waverly calls her but is sent to voicemail.She waits another half an hour before texting her, but still no answer.She decides to call the station to see if she’s still at work, but the station receptionist said she’d called in sick that day.

 

“That’s weird.”Waverly mutters as the baby kicks quite hard.She rubs the spot where she kicked as her concern for Nicole turns to worry.

 

She turns off the stove that had been keeping the lasagna warm and grabs her keys and coat.

 

 

~

 

Nicole tries to stretch out on her bed, but the pain in her groin won’t allow her to.She tries to scoot to the edge of the bed, trying to find a cool, dry spot to lie down and catch her breath. 

 

The last time she’d been in rut had been nearly 2 years ago and she’d had Shae.She shakes her head weakly, trying to physically rid herself of that memory.The one where she’d thought she and Shae had made a baby.

 

She grimaces at the irony of her current rut as she’d already put a baby in Waverly, a beta who she wasn’t sure could help her right now, let alone seven months pregnant.

 

She needed to knot, to breed.But she’d die before…

 

 

“Nicole?”She hears from the front room.She gingerly rights herself and naked and shivering goes to try and put on a robe.She’d given Waverly a key and from the sound of her voice, she sounds worried.She looks over to her nightstand to see if she’d missed calls and sees her phone is dead just as the bedroom door creaks open.

 

“Waverly, stay there.”She says weakly, holding a hand out to keep her at bay.She trusts herself not to go after the beta, but she really, really didn’t want her to see her like this.She should have told her she was sick with the flu. _Stupid alpha_ , she chastises herself silently.

 

“Nicole, what’s wrong?”Waverly asks in alarm as she ignores the alpha and comes to stand in front of her, placing a hand on her forehead as she grasps her arm as it looks like the alpha might teeter over.Then she looks down.

 

“Oh, Nicole.”She whispers in sympathy.“You’re in your rut, aren’t you?”

 

Nicole can only nod.“I’ve been trying to… take care of it myself, but… it isn’t working.”She rasps out.

 

Waverly steps back and looks at the engorged member,eyes near tears at the amount of pain her alpha is in.

 

“What can I do?”Waverly asks, already feeling bad that Nicole can’t fulfill her needs with her completely.

 

“I.. I’m not sure.”Nicole answers honestly as she goes to sit and then ends up laying down again in the fetal position.

 

“Do you need me to call… for a service?”Waverly asks hesitantly, knowing there’s an omega escort service just for these situations.

 

“NO!”Nicole gets out vehemently, so much so it scares Waverly a bit.She sighs and swallows hard.“I’d die before doing that to you.” 

Waverly wants to smile at Nicole’s feeling on that subject as it would sadden her too, so much.But she can’t stand to see Nicole in pain like this. 

 

She sits down slowly so she’s near Nicole’s hip but not touching.She leans down as far as her belly will let her and places a soft kiss on Nicole’s shoulder.She feels her skin is hot, clammy.She remembers from her research that they can get really sick if they don’t find adequate release.

 

Her kiss lingers as she brings her hand up to caress Nicole’s thigh, up to her hip and then her lower stomach.Nicole flinches and sucks in a breath, but Waverly just soothes her with featherlight touches with her fingers and lips until she’s got the alpha stretched out on her back.

 

“Shh… let me help.”Waverly whispers as she shifts so she’s leaning against Nicole’s upper thigh, her hand gently wrapping around her balls.Once she feels Nicole calm a bit more, she tentatively licks the tip, eliciting a deep groan from the alpha. 

 

She takes it as encouragement and wraps her lips around her shaft a little more firmly and brings her hand up to grip the rest. 

 

“Can you reach the lube?”Waverly asks after a few seconds of using her tongue to caress her tip.

 

“Yep.”Nicole chokes out and reaches into her nightstand drawer, blindly fumbling around until she grabs it.She hands it to Waverly and as their hands brush on the exchange, Nicole gives her a wane, but grateful smile.“Thank you.”

 

“Of course.”Waverly says, wanting to justify it by saying, _‘I’m your mate,’_ but that wouldn’t be true, at least not yet, much to Waverly’s chagrin.

 

Nicole settles her head down against the pillow as Waverly applies some lube to her hand and goes to work, methodical and gentle until Nicole is gripping Waverly’s hip as she cums a bit in pained silence.

 

She picks her head up as Waverly finishes sucking her off, lifting up and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

“That help?”Waverly asks.

 

“A bit, yes.”Nicole says, feeling like she can breathe a bit for what seems like a day.

 

Waverly nods and pushes off of the bed and Nicole’s heart drops a bit.Then her eyes widen as she watches her remove her clothes until she’s completely naked.

 

“Waverly…” Nicole moans warning mixed with a whimper as she feels pressure building up again.

 

“Listen.While you were away, I had to satisfy myself….”Waverly starts and Nicole closes her eyes slowly in shame and regret.

 

Waverly pushes on though, her intent not to make Nicole feel bad.“I can take you all the way… in my ass.I’ve been.. stretching it out… for my own pleasure… and for you.”Waverly says, beginning to feel her arousal take hold as well.She is no omega, but her pregnancy hormones make her powerfully horny.And she’d been missing her alpha.A lot.

 

Nicole’s eyes light up like she’d just been told she won the lottery. 

 

“Are you sure?”Nicole asks even as she turns on her side and begins stroking her cock.

 

“Oh, I’m sure.I’ve missed your cock in my ass so much.”Waverly purrs as she sits on the bed again.Nicole scoots back to accommodate her, hissing when her body hits the wet, cold sheets.

 

“I’ve been afraid to asks with you being so pregnant.”Nicole says recalling the times they’d been intimate since she’d been back.It had mostly consisted of Nicole eating her out and Waverly stimulating her clit against Nicole’s cock while she straddled her.

 

“Just.. if you could go slow at first.I can take your knot, I’m pretty sure too.”Waverly says over her shoulder as Nicole helps her lay down in front of her.

 

“Put your knees up as far as they go.”Nicole says, all business as she lets her alpha take over.Waverly pulls them up as much as her swollen belly will allow.She adjusts the pillow under her head and fists it hard as Nicole wastes no time in covering her tip with lube and pushing in slowly.

 

“Fuck…”Waverly chokes and Nicole immediately pulls out. 

 

“I’m sorry.”She says brokenly, but Waverly reaches behind her and grabs her hip.

 

“Hey, it feels really good.Sorry.Been a long time is all.”Waverly says encouragingly as she pushes back against her.Nicole presses her forehead against Waverly’s shoulder and pushes in again and they both sigh deeply as she slides in with ease.

 

“That’s it, alpha.”Waverly coos as she cants her hips to take in the alpha all the way.

 

After a few exploratory deep, slow pushes, Nicole molds the front of her body to Waverly’s back and brings her long arm around Waverly’s belly, reaching under it until her fingers find her sopping wet clit.It’s a tight fit, but she makes due until Waverly is panting, her body jostling rhythmically with Nicole’s quickening pace.

 

“Can I mark you?”Nicole asks suddenly, making both of their hearts quicken even more than they already are with the intense fucking.

 

Waverly doesn’t trust her voice so she just nods.

 

“Move your hair for me.”Nicole commands softly as she feels Waverly climbing to orgasm along with herself.

 

Waverly unclenches the pillow she’d had a hold of and sweeps her hair off her neck.She feels Nicole’s arm that was against the bed slide under her shoulders and then her hand comes up and grasps her throat.

 

“It’s gonna hurt, but hopefully not as much if you are orgasming.”Nicole says with gentle instruction.

 

“Okay.”Waverly gets out between gasps as Nicole’s fingers continue their assault on her clit as she pounds her ass out in sweet delicious pleasure.

 

Nicole’s fingers tighten ever so slightly as her breathing becomes ragged and her thrusts become ever deeper and harder.

 

“My knot’s forming.You ready?”Nicole asks in a harsh, desperate whisper.

 

“Fuck, alpha, yes.”Waverly cries as her orgasm telegraphs itself deep in her cervix.

 

Nicole goes silent for a moment and all either can hear is Waverly’s whimper and the sloppy wet sound of Nicole’s fingers working Waverly’s pussy as she drills her asshole with reckless abandon.

 

“Oh god.”Nicole whispers, teeth already poised on Waverly’s jugular as her arm straightens from her throat and Waverly grabs her hand, squeezing painfully as Nicole’s knot pops in, blooms completely and just as she feels her orgasm roll over her violently, her ass is simultaneously filled with Nicole’s seed as her teeth find purchase in her delicate skin.

 

 

Waverly hadn’t realized she’d passed out until a very concerned Nicole is calling her name, mobility severely limited as she’s locked inside her ass still.

 

“Waverly… Waves….”She hears above and behind her as she feels Nicole’s fingers against her pulse.

 

“Oh my god.”Waverly says, swallowing thickly as her body tingles and shudders.

 

“Are you alright?The baby?”Nicole asks, alarm evident in her voice.

 

“We’re alright.Just… that was so fucking intense.”She says as she reaches up to feel the puncture wounds still sluggishly bleeding.

 

“Did it hurt too much?”Nicole asks worriedly, her still damp fingers brushing away Waverly’s hair so it doesn’t get stuck in the wound. 

 

“It’s okay.”She says, breathing evenly and taking stock of her body as she feels her womb and cervix relax even as her ass feels uncomfortably full with both semen and Nicole’s cock.

 

“How are you?”Waverly asks, disappointed she can’t turn and look at her alpha.

 

Nicole lets out a bark of laughter that makes her cock tug at Waverly’s abused hole.“I’m fucking spectacular.Thank you, Waves.You’re fucking amazing.Letting me knot your ass like that.”Nicole sighs happily.

 

Waverly smiles, proud of herself as she feels Nicole pull her into her chest.

 

“Normally, I’d go another round while still locked, but I think I’d do damage to you with the amount of semen I’d release in addition to what I just filled you with.”Nicole says with a shake of her head.

 

“Alpha ruts are no joke.”Waverly says with a chuckle.

 

“No, they aren’t.”She breathes out as she rests her forehead to the back of Waverly’s head.“I mean, I impregnated you with like a drop of my cum when I wasn’t even in rut.Imagine when we try after this one.”Nicole chuckles as she caresses Waverly’s belly.  “How about we get some rest while my knot shrinks.”She suggests and Waverly nods, still stuck on what Nicole just said.She wonders if Nicole even realizes it.She also wants to ask about Nicole marking her, but wants to wait until she can look at Nicole when she gives her answer.

 

“Nicole?”She calls quietly before they drift off to sleep.“I love you.”She says as she brings Nicole’s knuckles up to her lips.She’s been wanting to say it for a while now and even though she has no expectation of Nicole saying it back quite yet, she wants Nicole to know. 

 

Nicole is quiet for a good few seconds and Waverly hopes she hasn’t scared her, but deep down, she knows she hasn’t.She then feels Nicole pull her even closer against her.

 

“Thank you, Waverly.You are the best thing to ever happen to me… I just.. want you to know that.”Nicole says, her voice stilted with emotion.

 

Waverly smiles and tightens her grip on Nicole’s hand that has tucked itself under her belly once more and after a few more moments, both are fast asleep.


	24. Sledgehammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll. Had to turn on comment moderation due to some unwanted, unwarranted criticism of my sex scenes.
> 
> Oh, and a cliffhanger cuz I'm mean like that.

Nicole wakes up before Waverly does and gently slides her now flaccid cock out of her ass.She wrinkles her nose at the smell of fluids that trickle out and carefully gets out of bed to clean herself up and then brings a warm washcloth to clean Waverly as well.

 

She’s surprised she doesn’t stir as she gently wipes her and puts a fresh towel beneath her as far as she can so she isn’t lying in the dried mess on the sheets.

 

She leans back on her elbow and watches the beta sleep, pretty much in awe at what she’d done to satisfy her rut.She’s only semi-hard now, but nowhere near as pent up and sick as she was.It is more just slightly higher than usual arousal she feels and she shakes her head at what the beta had brought out of her, literally, with just one round.

 

She’d worried, when her rut first hit, that she’d go without complete relief if she was with Waverly.But time and time again Waverly surprised her with her willingness and eagerness to please the alpha. 

 

It had been easy for her and Shae as she was an omega and could always take Nicole’s knot, rough or gentle.She’s heard of betas being able to accommodate alphas, but it takes work and she’s now very convinced that Waverly is up to the task.

 

She also knows sex is only one aspect of their relationship though and soon they’ll be parents.Nicole scrubs her face, again thinking of the whirlwind year she’s had.But she thinks she’s settling into the idea. 

 

Working at Purgatory P.D. has been tiring but rewarding so far too.Her little apartment is decorated just like she likes.She hadn’t realized how long it had been since she’d had her own space.But when she’s home alone, albeit not very much, she feels like something is missing.Her first thought is always about Waverly, what she’s doing, how she’s feeling, who she is with.

 

And now, Waverly had told her she loves her.The three words she’d yearned to hear and was terrified of at the same time.

 

She’d never admit this to Waverly, she can barely admit it to herself, but asking to mark her had been a test.And the beta had passed with flying colors.Shae had never let Nicole mark her, telling her it was archaic and redundant since she’d married her.It never sat well with the alpha.She wonders if Shae hadn’t wanted to belong to her all along.

 

But Waverly didn’t even hesitate. 

 

Before she can even stop herself, Nicole slides in close to Waverly and wraps her arm around her, hugging her as tight as she dares while she presses her lips to her mark and whispers against it, “I love you too, Waverly.”

 

~

 

 

Waverly wakes to a warm cloth to her neck and a warm body pressed against her.

 

“I’m sorry to wake you, but I wanted to treat this before it got infected.”Nicole says having fallen back asleep for a while and then woke with worry that she’d left the bite untreated still.

 

“Okay.”Waverly says, stretching her legs out a bit and feeling a bit sore in her ass, but otherwise happy and sated.

 

“I’ll just get some antibiotic ointment and we’ll bandage it for a few hours.”Nicole says as she slides away from Waverly.When she returns Waverly is sitting up but not putting full weight on her butt.

 

“You’re sore, aren’t you.”Nicole says, feeling extremely guilty.

 

“Nothing I won’t recover from in a bit.It’s just at seven months pregnant, there isn’t a lot of room down there.”She says with a chuckle as she moves her hair and tilts her chin up and away from the bite.

 

Nicole regards her for a moment and with her free hand cups Waverly’s cheek and kisses her deeply before applying the antibiotic cream and then kneeling in front of her.

 

“I meant what I said, Waverly.You are amazing.”Nicole says earnestly as she comes in closer and places a few open mouth kisses to Waverly’s belly.

 

“I do what I can.”Waverly grins modestly as she runs her fingers through Nicole’s hair as she continues to caress her belly with her lips.

 

After a few moments Nicole stands and reaches for the beta.“Here, let me get the bed changed and get you tucked in and comfortable for the night.”She smiles down at her as she helps her up.

 

“I guess I’ll stay the night then?”Waverly teases and Nicole looks at her with mild surprise.

 

“If that’s alright?”She asks, suddenly unsure.

 

“Of course.But I don’t think I can go another round.Well a full round like before.”She admits sheepishly.

 

“Oh, no.I wouldn’t ask.I’m.. I’ll be just fine now.”Nicole answers quickly.

 

“Just fine?”Waverly smiles coyly as she reaches for Nicole’s semi-erect cock.

 

Nicole closes her eyes and breathes slowly through her nose at the beta’s soft, warm hands.

 

“How about I change the sheets and we can maybe take a nice warm shower before bed?”Nicole suggests.

 

Waverly lets go slowly and nods.“I like that idea.”

 

 

Nicole makes quick work of the sheets after turning the shower on to get warm.She then helps Waverly into the shower and slips in behind her.

 

She takes time soaping up the pregnant beta, taking care of all of her sensitive spots and then washing her hair for her and when she’s done, she realizes she’s rock hard and uncomfortable again.

 

“Oh, poor baby.”Waverly coos, once again feeling heady with the power she possesses over the alpha.She knows it’s rare for a beta to send an alpha into rut.She’s rather proud of herself.

 

“Can you touch me while I make myself cum?”Nicole whispers breathlessly as she presses Waverly gently against the shower wall, one hand above the beta’s head, her own head bent low and tucked against the beta’s ear.

 

“Yes, alpha.”Waverly whispers back as she turns her head and captures the alpha’s lips as her hands begin to roam over the alpha’s body.She starts at her chest, pinching her nipples as Nicole works her cock expertly.She angles her hips so she doesn’t hit Waverly with her near violent strokes as Waverly raises a hand to the back of Nicole’s head to bring their lips close as her other hand reaches back to finger Nicole’s asshole.

 

“Oh fuck… oh fuck….”Nicole whispers harsh again and again against Waverly’s mouth as she climbs to orgasm.The sound of her palm pistoning up and down her stiff cock can be heard over the shower and after a few more pumps of Waverly’s finger in Nicole’s ass, she comes with a strangled roar, nearly doubling over as she paints the shower door and Waverly’s thighs with massive amounts of semen.

 

Waverly slips her finger out and holds Nicole as she shudders for another few seconds, grunting out spurt after spurt until her head drops to rest gently against her full breasts.

 

“Good god.”She groans as she reaches blindly for the hand held shower sprayer to clean Waverly and the door off before the water turns cold.

 

“Wow.”Waverly laughs as she sees the cum stream down the door and into the drain.

 

“Looks like I’m a big fan of anal too.”Nicole chuckles as she shuts the water off and helps Waverly out of the shower and into a big, fluffy robe.She pulls it tight and licks her lips as she relives her orgasm once more.“But I have to admit, it was looking down at your beautiful body that nearly had me blowing the top of my head off with that orgasm.”

 

Waverly just smiles proudly and leans up and into Nicole to give her a peck on the lips.

 

“Glad I could be of service, stud.”

 

 

~

 

 

Nicole pulls another file off a smallish pile and opens it up.She reads through it and places it on another smaller pile and then pushes away from the desk and picks up her coffee mug, dismayed that it is empty.

 

She had been surprised when Nedley had her help screen the new applicants he’d received, but he reasoned she is the most experienced cop he has at the moment with Lonnie out on leave for a few weeks.

 

“So far you’ve impressed, Haught.I value your eye on these.”He’d simply said as he plopped the pile down on a desk in the corner of the station.

 

As she gets up from the desk to refill her cup, her mind wanders to this past weekend with Waverly and how happy they’d both been.She smiles to herself at the leaps and bounds they’d made in the last month with Nicole finally taking a sledgehammer to the last bit of wall she’d erected around her heart.

 

_“I figured you’d be better at this.”Waverly giggles as she takes the screwdriver from Nicole and undoes a screw and flips the piece of wood around, correctly fitting two pieces together._

 

_Nicole sighs and stands, going to grab the directions to study them one more time._

 

_“I’m trying to impress you here with my building prowess, Waves.”Nicole says distractedly as she bites her lip and scrunches her brows as she studies the useless instruction sheet._

 

_“Well, might want to find something else to impress me with.”Waverly says lightly and then takes in a breath when she feels a hitch in her side and rubs at her belly._

 

_“You okay?”Nicole asks, immediately laying down the instruction sheet and putting an arm around her to guide her to the nursing rocker that had thankfully come fully assembled._

 

_“Yes, just a big ol’ kick.She’s starting to run out of room.”She chuckles breathlessly as she sits down slowly._

 

_“Well, another two weeks and she could come at any time, right?”Nicole assures as she stands over her with a worried expression._

 

_“Indeed.”Waverly smiles tiredly._

 

_“How about a nice massage.I watched this video on Youtube and…”She starts but her lips close when she sees Waverly’s surprised expression._

 

_“You watched how to give me a pregnancy massage on Youtube?”She asks, eyebrows nearly in her hair line._

 

_“Well, I couldn’t make it to the birthing class things, so…” Nicole shrugs with a lopsided grin._

 

_“I love you.”Waverly says dreamily as she gives Nicole her hand so she can help her up.Once she does, Nicole doesn’t step away, instead bringing Waverly close as she can with her protruding belly._

 

_“And I love you, Waverly Earp.”She says with a quiet earnestness that makes Waverly’s eyes immediately begin to water as she unconsciously reaches up to touch her freshly healed marking scar._

 

_Nicole runs her thumb over it as well and then entwines their fingers and brings them to her lips, kissing Waverly’s knuckles.“I’d like you to mark me too, the next time we’re intimate.”Nicole says against them._

 

 

Waverly had promptly fallen asleep after she’d given her that massage, effectively throwing a wrench into Nicole’s plans of making love and having Waverly mark her and then afterwards, if it felt right, proposing to her.

 

She’d had a surprise conversation with Gus a couple of weeks back, after she’d marked Waverly and Gus had told her how Waverly had really wanted to be engaged if not married before giving birth, but knew Nicole wasn’t ready.

 

It confirmed to Nicole that Waverly hadn’t heard her whispered confession, but Nicole had had a couple of weeks to fully realize her love for Waverly.She knew she was ready.She just needed to let Waverly know.

 

She slips her hand in her pocket and runs her finger over the small velvet box.She feels she should have it on hand now for when the opportunity presents itself.

 

She’s heading back to her desk when a call comes over the dispatch.Normally, she tunes them out but the words _accident,pregnant_ and _red Jeep_ have her dropping her full mug and running to her cruiser as she yells at Linda to send her the location once she’s got her radio on.


	25. Rory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the wait!

She’s the second car on scene with the firefighter/EMTs who are already out and assessing the situation.She can’t get out of her car fast enough and she runs the few yards to Waverly’s red Jeep.It’s upright, but with the front quarter panel and half of the front driver’s side door smashed in and a small truck about ten feet away, front end demolished, smoking and sputtering.

 

Her brain tells her she’ll be in the way and impede the work of getting Waverly out if she goes any further, but she has to see, has to know.She runs to the passenger side and up next to the EMT who is leaning over Waverly from the passenger seat.

 

“Is she..” Nicole whispers and realizes he can’t hear her.She clears her throat as she cranes her neck to see around him.Her heart nearly stops as she sees the amount of blood coming from what looks like a head wound.

 

“Is she alive?She’s.. pregnant.”She says louder, choking back panic.

 

The EMT turns his head for a second, surprised and perturbed at her presence, but then quickly notices she’s in uniform.

 

“Vitals are stable, she appears to have a deep head laceration and perhaps a broken leg.Can you go help with the backboard until our other unit gets here?”The EMT asks as he turns back to Waverly.

 

“The baby?”She asks weakly.He turns around confused as to why the officer is acting rather unprofessional.“She’s my mate.”She answers and his face softens dramatically.

 

“I don’t know yet, we need to get her out and to the hospital for assessment.Quicker we get her out the better, Officer.”He says with a reassuring nod.

 

Nicole then springs into action, helping with the gurney and once they pry the driver’s side door open, she works with the others to gently extricate Waverly who does indeed seem to have a broken leg.

 

“Nicole?”She hears weakly and Nicole looks up, extremely relieved Waverly’s now conscious and knows who she is.“The baby?”She whimpers and begins to cry.

 

“We’re getting you to the hospital to check, sweetheart.”She says as they secure her head and neck and the rest of her to the board.Nicole gently caresses her cheek as tears begin to fill her eyes too.“I’m sure she’s gonna be fine.”She offers with as much confidence as she can, willing her words to be right.

 

They begin to wheel her to the waiting ambulance as Nicole walks with them, her hand on Waverly’s shoulder.She jumps in to the passenger seat, out of the way so they can work on her as they speed to Purgatory Memorial.

 

 

The ride feels like hours, but indeed it is a matter of minutes before they are in the ambulance bay with nurses and doctors standing by.They’d gotten word that it was one of their own, so everyone available was out to help. 

 

Nicole follows Waverly’s gurney into the double doors and takes up a spot in the corner of the room as at least half a dozen medical professionals begin assessing the beta.Words fly by as she stares helplessly at her pregnant mate, so small and pale.

 

“Sally, get the ultrasound machine.”She hears one of the doctors say in a clipped, urgent tone as her eyes catch blood on her dress between her legs.

 

Nicole looks at Chrissy who is cleaning Waverly’s head wound.She pauses and tears off her gloves, going to the stricken alpha. 

 

“Nicole, let’s get you into the waiting room.The doctors will do all they can.You know that.Right now, we need the room to do that.”Chrissy says gently as she takes the alpha by the elbow.

 

“I can’t…. I can’t… lose them…” She begins to cry, not caring how she looks.

 

“You won’t.”Chrissy says fervently, taking Nicole’s jaw and staring at her.“We won’t let that happen.” 

 

She gets Nicole to sit down and she pulls out her phone to call Gus.Nicole barely hears her explain what has happened as her mind begins to spiral into worse case scenarios. 

 

“Gus will be here in a few.Sit tight Nicole.I know you want to be in there, but you’ll only be in the way.I have to get back.”Chrissy says hurriedly as Nicole nods numbly.

 

 

Nicole holds it together until she sees Chrissy disappear back through the double doors.She folds over on her knees, head in her hands as she takes in big, gasping breaths, unable to process what is happening. 

 

_This can’t be happening._

 

She shoots up from her seat and takes three determined steps towards the trauma bay when she hears her name called, in a small, panicked tone.

 

She turns to see Gus wringing her hands, dressed in her gardening clothes with dirt smeared all over her forearms, chin.

 

“Nicole, how is she…?”She asks as she makes her way to Nicole cautiously.

 

“They’re working on her.I don’t know… I don’t know…” She says, finally breaking as Gus wraps her arms around her tall frame.

 

 

~

 

“She has a placental abruption.How many weeks is she?”Doctor Cass asks Chrissy knowing the two are close friends.

 

“36 weeks.”Chrissy says as she looks up momentarily from dressing her head wound after one of the other doctors had stitched it up.

 

“Okay, that’s good.Let’s set and stabilize her leg then prep her for c-section.”

 

Everyone nods at the plan and begin to set up for the procedure.

 

“I’m going to go get her mate.”Chrissy says and a few people look up at her in surprise.

 

“That officer that was in here earlier, Nicole Haught.”She says as she pushes the curtain back a bit to exit.

 

 

“Is Waverly okay?The baby?”Nicole immediately asks as she stands when she sees Chrissy come out.

 

“Stitches and mild concussion as well as a broken leg.She does have a placental abruption, so we need to do a c-section immediately.”Chrissy answers quickly.“You can be there for that.”

 

Nicole nods and looks back at Gus who gives her an encouraging nod and smile.

 

Chrissy leads her back and gets her prepped and back into the delivery room where Waverly is already prepped and ready.There’s a curtain right under her breasts, blocking her view and as soon as she sees Nicole, she whimpers and holds out the hand that doesn’t have an IV in it.

 

“I’m so scared.”She gets out in a frightened whisper.Nicole immediately sits down on the stool next to her and grabs her hand while the other goes to Waverly’s face, stroking it gently with the back of her hand.

 

“I know, baby.But Chrissy says both you and the baby will be fine.She’s just coming a little early.”Nicole reassures as the doctor looks over the curtain at the two.

 

“Waverly, I gave you a local that should have kicked in already. You’ll feel some slight tugging, but you shouldn’t feel any pain.”The doctor lets her know.She nods and squeezes Nicole’s hand.

“Okay, here we go.”Doctor Cass says as he disappears back behind the curtain.

 

Nicole keeps her eyes on Waverly the whole time, looking for any stress or discomfort.She sees Chrissy, who scrubbed in for the procedure, peek over the curtain every few minutes as well, even though she has a nurse on the other side of her monitoring her vitals.

 

“You doing alright?”Nicole asks as she leans in to press a kiss to Waverly’s forehead under the bandage.

 

“I’m okay.”Waverly breathes out, wincing as she feels something going on across her belly.It isn’t pain, but feels uncomfortable.

 

“What is it?”Nicole asks, alarmed but Waverly just shakes her head gently.

 

“It’s okay.Just feels weird.Can you… look for me?”Waverly asks as she slows her breathing.

 

“You sure?”Nicole asks.Waverly gives her a small nod.

 

Nicole rises off the stool and looks over, eyes going round at the six inch incision the doctor had made right above her pubic bone.She swallows hard as she continues to watch them work, looking over to Waverly who gives a small smile of encouragement.

 

“Watch our little one come into the world since I can’t.”She says as tears begin to leak from her eyes.Nicole is still holding her hand and gives it a squeeze, her thumb caressing the back of Waverly’s hand every few seconds.

 

Nicole is fascinated as she watches the doctor reach into her mate and after a few harried moments, he pulls the baby out, feet first, carefully holding her above Waverly as a nurse clamps the umbilical cord as the doctor begins suctioning the baby’s throat.

 

“What’s happening?”Waverly asks worriedly. 

 

“Doctor delivered her.Clearing her lungs.She’s beautiful Waverly.”Nicole says in wonder as they finally hear their baby’s little cry.

 

“She’s okay?”Waverly asks.

 

Nicole looks at the doctor and sees him smile and nod as Chrissy takes her and wraps her in a blanket.

 

“She’s perfect.Nicole?”Chrissy asks as she walks over to the cop.

 

Nicole looks panicked for a moment before holding her arms out to receive her little girl.

 

Nicole immediately walks slowly to Waverly and holds her up so she can see her.

 

“Oh my goodness.She is so tiny.And that red hair!”Waverly cries with happiness as she strokes her cheek and her hair.

 

“We’ll get her weighed and examined.”Chrissy smiles as she comes over and Nicole puts her gently back in her arms.

 

“You did it, baby.So proud of you.I was so fucking worried when I heard the call come in.”Nicole says, trying to keep her emotions in check as she strokes Waverly’s face and then runs her thumb over her mating bite.

 

“One minute I was crossing through the intersection and the next…” Waverly breathes out.

Nicole knows that just by a quick look at the type of damage to both vehicles that it was the other driver’s fault.She puts her anger aside though as she continues to stroke Waverly’s face.

 

“I know once the local where’s off I’m gonna be in a lot of pain.Is my leg okay?”Waverly asks.

 

“It was a clean break, both bones in your lower leg.They’ll cast it in a bit.”Nicole says sympathetically.

 

“That’s gonna make caring for our little one a bit difficult.”Waverly sighs.

 

“You don’t have to worry about that.I’ll be there.Gus will come and stay with us too.All you have to do is breastfeed or pump and sleep, okay?”Nicole tells her with a sweet smile.

 

“What shall we name her?”Waverly asks as she looks up at Nicole.They’d both mentioned names a few times, but none really stuck. 

 

She looks over at the baby, and immediately a name pops into her head.

 

“How about Aurora?”Nicole asks.“Rory for short?”She adds with a crooked grin.

 

“I love it.Aurora Nicole Haught.”Waverly says with a smile so big and happy it takes Nicole’s breath away.

 

“Welcome to the world, Rory.”Nicole whispers as she looks over at her tiny little girl as tears begin to form in her eyes.

 

 

 

 


	26. See?  A Pro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet!

Nicole knows she should be sleeping, but she can’t seem to take her eyes off of a quietly resting Waverly. 

 

“I can’t believe how close I came to losing you.Losing you and Rory.”She whispers as she reaches over to caress her cheek. 

 

In the hours after delivering Rory, Waverly had fought to stay awake to meet with the lactation nurse and try and get the baby to latch, but she was just too exhausted and in pain.It took a lot of frustrated tears and a very patient nurse to let her know that it isn’t the end of the world to have Rory on formula for a bit and then switch to breast-feeding when her milk started to come in more.She had to remind her that Rory had come early and it can take a bit for the mother’s body to catch up.

 

So Nicole had taken to feeding Rory her first bottle and then Chrissy had come in to take her for some oxygen therapy since her lungs still needed a bit of help.

 

It is in the quiet hours now with Waverly asleep that Nicole finds herself processing what could have been, what she could have lost, but didn’t.She is holding on to that miracle now as she looks at Waverly, whose been so strong and brave and whom she can now admit to herself, is the love of her life.

 

“I love you so much.”She whispers also as she lays her head down as close to Waverly as she can get without waking the beta.

 

 

~

 

 

 

“I will get the hang of this diaper changing thing.”Nicole tells herself as she pulls the velcro strip a bit too hard and it snaps off.“Ugh.”

 

Little Rory squirms and stuffs her fist in her mouth making adorable muffled grunts.

 

“I know you are hungry.Sorry Mama Nicole is all thumbs.”She coos as she manages to salvage the diaper.She picks up the little bundle and then puts her back down when she realizes she needs some clothes on.

 

She hears giggling from the door of Rory’s room and turns to find a smug looking Gus.

 

“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you.You warming me up for when Wynonna gets here?”Nicole asks with a small scowl, but there’s a lightness in her tone.

 

Gus’ giggling ceases and she turns serious.

 

“I had my worries about you Nicole, but you are alright.”She says and then gives her her trademark crooked grin as she turns to leave the room.“By the way, Waverly pumped just now so you got a fresh batch.”

 

 

Both Waverly and Rory had stayed in the hospital an additional few days to make sure Waverly’s head injury wasn’t more serious and to let her heal a bit more after her c-section.Rory had had a minor lung issue, but after a week of oxygen therapy was right as rain. 

 

The hospital chief even had them moved to a private two bed room so Nicole could stay and they could all get some sleep while the staff tended to Rory overnight.

 

And now they were home at the homestead and Nicole had taken on pretty much all of the baby duties while Waverly was laid up in bed with her injuries. 

 

“Thanks Gus.”Nicole says with a tired but happy grin as she tucks the baby into her arms and makes her way to the kitchen where Gus had prepared a bottle already.

 

“Let’s go see how mommy is, huh?”She says down to the little bundle hungrily sucking down the bottle.

 

“How’s my baby girl?”Waverly brightens as she tries to sit up a bit.Her face contorts in pain though and the funny little quip Nicole was about to respond with is quickly forgotten as she puts Rory down in her little basinet and goes to help Waverly.

 

“Too soon, huh?”Nicole says as she smiles sympathetically as she helps Waverly up a bit to put a pillow behind her. 

 

“Yep.”Waverly breathes out, a bit frustrated.This is not how she envisioned her first weeks with her baby going.

 

Nicole gets her settled and then turns to pick Rory up and give her back her bottle.

 

“Let me?”Waverly asks as she stretches out her arms.

 

“You sure?”Nicole asks first.

 

“I can hold my own daughter, Nicole.”She answers curtly and Nicole instantly frowns apologetically.

 

“I know.Sorry.”She mumbles as she reaches for another small pillow and puts it across Waverly’s stomach.The thoughtful gesture softens Waverly as Rory is settled in her arms along with her already half empty bottle.

 

“No, I’m sorry for snapping.”Waverly sighs as she adjusts the baby so she’s comfortable.

 

“I know this sucks.I know I’m probably not doing a good job with her…” Nicole looks down.There’s so much she’s had to learn in the last week, she knows she can’t possibly remember it all, especially with only a couple of hours of sleep at a time during the night.

 

That makes Waverly look up.“Hey.”She says when she sees Nicole’s not looking at her.“Hey.”She repeats a bit more forcefully, causing the big brown eyes with deep bags under them she hadn’t noticed before, to look up.

 

“You are doing a great job.She’s alive, clean, fed.In the first few weeks, those are the main goals.”Waverly smirks.

 

Nicole gives her a crooked smile and sits down on the edge of the bed slowly.Waverly puts the empty bottle on the nightstand and reaches out the hand not holding Rory towards the alpha.

 

“We’ve got Gus for another few days and then Wynonna.Let’s use them while we can too.”Waverly reminds having heard Gus complain that Nicole insists on getting up with Rory all night.

 

“Okay.”Nicole says quietly. 

 

“Okay?”Waverly repeats with an adorable teasing smile that Nicole can’t help but be warmed by as she reaches out and takes their daughter so she can burp her.

 

“Whew.Big one.”Nicole laughs when they both hear Rory’s loud belch accompanied by a bit of spit up that Nicole deftly catches with the cloth diaper over her shoulder.

 

“See, a pro.”Waverly approves proudly.

 

“I don’t know about that.”Nicole notes humbly as she kisses the side of Rory’s head. 

 

“How about you put her down in her room upstairs and let Gus know we’re gonna take a nap.”Waverly suggests and Nicole nods.Waverly’s right, might as well take Gus’ help while she’s there.

 

 

Nicole comes back down and quickly changes out of her jeans and into a pair of sleep shorts and worn t-shirt.

 

“Can you help me to the bathroom?”Waverly asks and Nicole nods, coming over and getting in position to help Waverly sit up and slide her casted leg to the edge of the bed.It’s a bit of an awkward dance and Nicole just ends up scooping her up gently and carrying her, mindful of the stitches still in her lower abdomen.

 

She reaches the toilet and slowly lowers her and then takes her position like the nurse showed her to help Waverly sit on the toilet.

 

“Can you imagine having to do this with me in a full leg cast?”Waverly huffs out with exertion as Nicole adjusts her underwear above her cast.

 

Nicole looks up and gives her a sympathetic smile but it falls quickly when she thinks about how much worse the accident could have been.

Waverly picks up on her thoughts immediately and captures Nicole’s face in her hands as she is still kneeling in front of her.

 

She doesn’t say anything, just looks at Nicole with soft, understanding eyes, silently pleading with her not to get caught up in what ifs.

 

Nicole, overcome, closes the small distance between them and presses their lips together, soft at first and then with a bit more urgency and Waverly can feel the fear and emotion behind it and she opens her mouth and welcomes in Nicole’s tongue as she caresses her jaw and runs her fingers through her hair, letting Nicole take what she needs from the kiss.They break apart, a bit breathless with foreheads resting against each other. 

 

“I’m okay, Nicole.I’m here, Rory’s here.”Waverly whispers as she runs her thumbs under Nicole’s wet eyes, wiping her tears away.

 

Nicole just nods, not able to trust her voice.They sit that way for a bit longer until Waverly shifts her head to kiss Nicole on the forehead and then smile sheepishly.

 

“But I really need to pee and it’s a bit awkward how close you are.”She giggles.

 

“Oh, right.Geez, sorry.”Nicole mumbles shyly and slides back until her but hits the edge of the tub.Waverly continues to look at her though and Nicole mumbles another ‘Oh’ and gets up, leaving the bathroom, but keeping the door open so she can hear when the beta is done.

 

 

Finally, they settle into bed and Nicole makes sure Waverly’s leg is propped up and her pillows are just right.She climbs in next to Waverly and is immediately grabbed and pulled until her head is resting against Waverly’s upper chest.

 

“That’s better.”Waverly sighs happily and Nicole smiles into the top of her breast.

 

“I love you, baby.”Nicole says quietly and earns a squeeze from Waverly as she feels her breathing start to even out.

 

“I love you too.Thanks for taking such good care of me and Rory.”She hears Waverly say above her tiredly.

 

“Thanks for letting me.”Nicole whispers out as her thoughts go to the modest but beautiful ring she has tucked away in the bottom of her uniform jacket pocket hanging up in the living room.


	27. Please, I'm All Ears

“Last box.”Nicole calls out to Wynonna as she shifts around a few things in the back of her new truck to fit the box in.

 

“Thank fuck.”Wynonna huffs as she goes to close the apartment door.

 

“Wait a minute.I gotta go through one more time.”Nicole says with mild annoyance as Wynonna rolls her eyes and pushes it back open.

 

“You said it was the last box.”Wynonna whines as she follows her from room to room, sighing loudly as she opens each drawer and cabinet in the kitchen and bathroom to make sure she’s got everything.

 

“I have to turn the keys in and if everything isn’t out, I lose my deposit.”Nicole explains.

 

“Dude, you lived here for like what a month?Two?And most of it was spent at the homestead.You barely had time to move in and you had very little to begin with.”Wynonna says as she hops up on the bathroom counter as Nicole goes through the bedroom and hall closets for good measure.

 

“Nearly three months and I didn’t ask you to help, you know.”Nicole says, fixing Wynonna with a long stare.

 

“Well, I didn’t want to be on baby duty and listen to my sister whine about her itchy dry leg skin.”Wynonna shrugs.

 

“Yes, I’d trust Gus blind and deaf before I’d trust you with my daughter on your own.”Nicole responds seriously.

 

“Fuck you, Red.”Wynonna throws back lazily as she stretches out her back.

 

“Up yours, you filthy omega.”Nicole calls back casually as she waves a hand, ushering Wynonna out of the apartment, smacking her in the ass as she passes, causing her to yelp and then flip her off.

 

 

~

 

 

Waverly lets go of the grip on her crutches so she can stifle a giggle as she watches Nicole try and maneuver Rory around in the tub so she doesn’t kick her in the groin.She’s got an awkward grip on the six week old, trying to secure her from slipping and kicking at the same time as she lays her down in her lap.

 

“Try putting her head the other way.”Waverly finally chimes in when she sees Nicole bring up her leg to avoid a tiny foot to her sensitive appendage.

 

“Oh, hi.”Nicole looks up and behind her slightly to see Waverly leaning in the door frame in a pair of very short cut offs and a sleep shirt.“She’s getting too big and squirmy.”She chuckles as she gently turns the baby so she’s resting on her chest as she tucks herself down in between her legs and begins to wash her with a soft wash cloth and baby soap.

 

“She’s gonna be tall like her mama, I hope.”Waverly laughs.

 

“How’s the leg?”Nicole asks as Waverly crutches into the bathroom and lowers her self down onto the toilet.  She'd been out of her cast for almost a week and was really creeped out by the condition of her skin and muscle tone.  It itched still like no tomorrow and she'd been scratching relentlessly.

“Hey!”Waverly balks but pulls her fingers away from a red patch of skin.

 

“Remember what Chrissy says.You don’t want a skin infection.”Nicole says as she turns her attention to washing Rory.

 

Waverly is still pouting but it soon turns into a blissful smile as she watches the big, strong alpha cooing at their daughter and beaming when the little baby giggles at her and blows little spit bubbles down her chin.

 

“If you weren’t naked, I’d take a picture.”Waverly says dreamily, making Nicole look up at her mate and grin.

 

“It’s also really, really turning me on to watch you care for our daughter so sweetly too.”Waverly says thickly.

 

“Oh really?”Nicole says, eyebrow raised.She hadn’t even let herself think about her needs while Waverly was recuperating.But with Waverly looking at her like that and the news they got yesterday that Waverly was cleared for sex, she’d better get this bath finished kind of quickly.

 

“Yes.Really.”Nicole hears her say as she gets to work making sure all of Rory’s little rolls and creases are cleaned before giving her hair a wash and rinse.

 

“You got her?”Waverly asks worriedly as Nicole begins to let the water out of the tub and shift to a kneeling position, all while tucking Rory against her body with one arm.

 

“Oh ya.Me and Rory got this down.”Nicole answers confidently as she uses one arm to push herself up to the edge of the tub and sit there while she pivots and then stands fluidly, bringing her crotch within arms reach of Waverly’s hand that’s holding her crutches a bit out in front of her.

 

She licks her lips and props her crutches up, grabbing a towel and motioning for Nicole to give her Rory so she can dry her off in her lap while Nicole gets dried off.

 

“Stop looking at me like that with our daughter in the room.”Nicole admonishes, secretly flattered and a little bit thrilled at Waverly’s attention.

 

“Sorry.I’ll behave.”She winks and then turns her attention to her daughter, poking her belly as she dries her little limbs, making the baby giggle.

 

Once Nicole has on her pajamas, she takes Rory to go get her dressed and fed for the night.

 

“Meet you in bed, baby.”Nicole smiles and Waverly nods and leans up for a kiss to Nicole’s lips and Rory’s forehead.

“I think tonight’s the night, Rory.”Nicole whispers as she fits the baby with a new diaper.As if the baby understood her words, she gave Nicole a little dimpled smile, so much like her own as her eyes shown bright and happy.

 

As she settles in the rocking chair with a bottle of fresh breast milk, she lets her mind wander through all she’s been through mentally the last month and a half.

 

She’d began having nightmares about a week after moving into the homestead full time.They’d start out as more like memories, but then morph into devastating horror.

 

_She stumbles into the small room and sees her wife, Shae, lying halfway off the bed, lifeless eyes staring back at her.Then she’d bow her head in anguish, but when she looked back up, it was a very pregnant Waverly, dead with a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead._

 

She would wake with a gasp and each time Waverly would stir and ask her what her nightmare was about.Each time she’d lie until finally she realized that if she were to truly let Waverly in, she’d have to be honest with her.

 

_“I’ve been having nightmares about the same thing happening to you that happened to Shae.”Nicole gets out in a hoarse whisper, still in that room, still reeling with emotion._

 

_Waverly sighs and pulls Nicole to her the best she can until Nicole is laying across her chest, crying freely.Waverly stays quiet, just stroking Nicole’s hair, her back, pressing her lips into the top of her head until Nicole finally calms._

 

_“I can’t imagine how scary this is for you.”Waverly whispers._

 

_It isn’t what Nicole expects to hear from her and she picks her head up and looks into the big, soulful hazel eyes she can easily admit she’d die without now._

 

_“To be just months removed from learning all you did about someone you loved deeply, only to find yourself becoming a mother with someone else and having to be responsible for…”_

 

_Waverly doesn’t get a chance to finish her thought as Nicole pushes herself up and brings her lips to Waverly’s as her hand goes to the beta’s neck, holding her there, anchoring her._

 

_When she pulls back, the alpha’s eyes are glassy but resolute._

 

_“It’s true that my feelings had to grow for you, but that was only because they had some pretty damn big obstacles.I’m over those now and I think these nightmares are just the last of them putting up a fight.”Nicole says as she stares into Waverly’s eyes willing her to believe her._

 

_“You will not lose me.”Waverly says with conviction._

 

_“I wouldn’t survive it if I did.That’s the difference between what I feel for you and what I felt for Shae.I thought she was my world.But she wasn’t.   She never was if I’m being honest with myself.  If I can compare what I feel for you in less than a year than I felt for her in over five.”She strokes Waverly’s cheek softly as she lets the love she feels for this woman, mother of her child, shine through.  _ _“You and Rory are my world.You are my everything.”_

 

She’d almost proposed right there, but their emotions were so raw and open, she didn’t feel the need to heighten them anymore than they were, so they’d simply undressed, needing to feel skin to skin contact, and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

But now, a couple of weeks later and Nicole knows she doesn’t want to wait another day to ask Waverly to be hers.She deserves all of Nicole and Nicole needs Waverly desperately.

 

 

Nicole smiles when she comes into the bedroom and immediately sees three things:Lit candles, Waverly naked except for the compression sock the doctor told her to wear to bed... and Waverly quietly snoring.

 

Her libido takes a nosedive, but she can’t be too disappointed looking at the woman that had captured her heart and soul and body completely, sleeping soundly if not utterly adorable.She lets a smile cross her lips as she walks quietly to the places the candles were lit and blows them out before she undresses herself and slides into bed, curling around her mate and pulling the covers up over the both of them.

 

~

 

 

Waverly wakes up to the sound of something crashing to the floor somewhere downstairs and then a muffled curse.She waits a moment to hear if it is anything serious and then rests back with an amused grin when she hears Nicole talking to Rory.She can’t make out the words, but the tone and lightness is a dead giveaway she’s talking to their daughter.

 

She begins to push the covers off so she can get up for the day and sees herself nude.All of a sudden she recalls last night and what she’d had planned for the alpha.She sighs in disappointment when she realizes she must have fallen asleep.

 

She’s sitting up and pulling a shirt on she had at the end of the bed when she hears Nicole coming up the stairs.

 

“Shhhh, we don’t want to wake mommy until we are ready.”She hears Nicole say in a hushed voice when Rory starts cooing loudly.

Wondering what the two are up to, but not wanting to ruin whatever surprise Nicole has cooked up, she tosses her shirt back to the end of the bed and brings her legs back into bed and quickly settles back, pretending to be asleep.

 

“Oh good.”She hears Nicole whisper.There is some rustling and small pressure on the end of the bed and then Waverly slowly begins to open her eyes.

 

“What’s going on?”Waverly asks, looking around and quickly spotting a tray of food on the nightstand and Rory sandwiched between Nicole’s hip and Waverly’s lower leg.

 

“Thought we’d bring you breakfast in bed.”Nicole smiles proudly.

 

“Wow.Thanks.”Waverly smiles warmly. 

 

It isn’t unusual for Waverly to take breakfast in bed these last few weeks, but looking up at Nicole and seeing something different in her face and body language gives her pause.

 

“I have all your favorites.Toast, avocado, tea.”Nicole rattles off and Waverly reaches out a hand to the alpha.

 

“You’re the best.”She says and reaches for Rory.“Let me see my baby girl first though.”She smiles as Nicole picks up the baby and places her in her lap.

 

As Waverly focuses on her daughter, Nicole slips her hand in the pocket of her worn sweatpants and takes a deep breath as she slides off the bed and down to one knee.

 

Waverly takes her eyes off Rory to see what Nicole had dropped, but ends up gasping and covering her mouth as her eyes immediately begin to tear up.

 

“Waverly, I…” Nicole starts out nervously but Waverly is already nodding her head as tears begin to stream down her cheeks.

 

Nicole looks up at her, near tears too as she looks at the beta in wonder as she holds their child against her with one arm as her other hand goes from her mouth to the bed as it slides towards Nicole.It’s the most breathtakingly beautiful moment she’s ever witnessed and she closes her eyes briefly to cement it into her memory for when times might not be so wonderful and perfect as they are right now.

 

With a sweet, grateful smile, Nicole reaches for Waverly’s hand too and holds it.“I have a speech, if you don’t mind hearing it.”She teases gently and Waverly straightens a bit after pressing a kiss to Rory’s head as the baby begins to fall asleep against her.

 

“Please, I’m all ears.”Waverly says as her eyes crinkle up into half moons with her brilliant, watery smile.

 

“I think you are the one I was always meant to be with.Despite what led me to you, how we got together, hell, even the fact that biologically we were never supposed to be a perfect match, I can’t imagine loving someone more perfect than you.You saved me, you complete me, and I’d be so honored if you would be my wife as well as my mate.”Nicole gets out through tears and heart in her throat.

 

With a shaky hand, Nicole holds up Waverly’s hand and slips the ring on then brings it to her lips to kiss her knuckle.

 

Waverly’s smile is still brilliant as she caresses Nicole’s cheek lovingly as they stare into each other’s eyes for a few breathless seconds.

 

“You’ve turned my life upside down Nicole Haught and I don’t think I could be happier or more grateful for that.I’ll spend the rest of my days loving you and our children.I’ll never take what we have for granted.You are my soul, alpha.”

 

Nicole sighs in relief, joy and utter surprise as any and all fears and doubts are buried away forever.

 

“Now, maybe you can put this little one down and you and I can get you marked properly?”Waverly smiles coyly and then laughs as Nicole jumps up, picking up the sleeping baby gently but with purpose.

 

“Better eat.You are going to need your strength, Mrs. Haught-to-be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should I follow up with a Part 2 or nah...


End file.
